Give Love a Chance
by gkinuwriter
Summary: Inukag,mirsan:Kagome is a widow mother,her husband,Naraku,left her with a broken heart,she vowed never to love again.Inuyasha was a man whom never experienced love because he's a hanyou.But then the two unexpectedly met.Will they give love a chance?
1. disappointment

Hey there old readers and new ones. This is obviously a new story that I wanted to do. This story is somewhat based off of a song called "She didn't have time" by Terry Clark. The story just kinda started to form after hearing it. But I hope you guys like this story because I'll tell ya it will be a hoot.

**Give Love a Chance**

_Kagome thought she had been in love with her college boyfriend, Naraku, but after ending up getting pregnant with his child and having to be married to him for a year, she had learned that she was naïve. Naraku leaves her and their daughter Kimiko. Leaving Kagome took care of their daughter on her own, not wishing to fall in love ever again. But after five years her happily married friends, Miroku and Sango, encourages her to go back out there and find someone. But she refused not wanting another heartache. But one day her car breaks down on her way to work and Inuyasha drives up and helps her. Will she give love a second chance? InuKag, MirSan, a little of SessKagura_. Yes I'm doing another Sesshoumaru and Kagura one! I need a different variety of stories with those two as the pairing, since most of my other ones are Sesshoumaru and Rin.

**Chapter 1: Disappointment**

Kagome had been waiting patiently in the living room of a beautiful ranch that she had inherited from her mother and father before moving in with her grandfather at the Higurashi Shrine a little bit outside of Tokyo. She was rocking back and forth in her wooden rocking chair that her loving father had made for her as a wedding present. It was almost midnight and her husband, Naraku Chan, still hasn't come home. Kagome was 21 and Naraku was 23, the two met in college in the school library. Kagome was studying for a huge exam for one of her classes and Naraku was there just fooling around with his college friend, Onigumo. They had begun talking after he bumped into her and Kagome agreed to hangout with him and as the months went on she had started to like him more than just a friend. He seemed to have been a great guy with a caring loving heart. She had falling in love with the boy.

However, she was a naïve girl and told him about her feelings hoping he would feel the same. She had no idea how it happened but he had somehow convinced her to prove it to him and she did the unthinkable…she had sex with Naraku. Wanting to prove that she was in love with him and wanted to be with only him. But again she was naïve, not evening thinking that a few weeks after that she would be pregnant with his child.

After finding out she had gone to tell him, he was not happy about it one bit but decided to take some responsibility and married her, oh so she thought. Right after the two were married Kagome gave birth to their beautiful daughter, Kimiko. Kagome was happy but unknowingly to her…Naraku was not. Kagome, being the responsible one, stayed in school wanting to get her education more than anything while Naraku dropped out to get a job. So after they had been married for a year problems began to arise. Since a few months into their married after Kimiko was born, Naraku was fired from his job at the factory because he accidentally dropped his cigarette into one of the gas machines that he was working at making that part of the factory blow up. She had really detested that habit of his, but knew he wouldn't stop the habit unless he wanted to so she just left it be.

After he got fired Kagome decided to get herself a job while still going to school to help pay the bills so Naraku could take his time getting back on his feet. She began working at the Tokyo bank and loved it. But when she got a job things at her home began to get way out of hand. Naraku began hanging out at the bars with Onigumo and a couple of their college friends, at first she didn't mind but as the months continued to go by Naraku's friends started to come around their home. Every time she would walk into the door expecting to have some piece a quiet after a rough day at school and work she would find Naraku and his friends having a huge drinking party, even with Kimiko in the house! Naraku had even been neglecting Kimiko all the time she was at work. She had scolded Naraku for it but he would just end up ignoring her and continued to do it, but what made it even worse was that some of his friends had tried to rape Kagome. But she never let them, since all she had to do was poke them in the eyes and they were down.

However, what made Kagome even more furious was the fact that Naraku had been cheating on her! How did she know this? Well that's quite obvious with all the phone calls from some girls that she had always received when she was home and always had a couple of hookers coming up to her door, sometimes with Kimiko in her arms, asking for Naraku assuming that Kagome was his sister.

Now that was the last straw! Kagome was going to take care of this once and for all, even if it ends badly. So after she came home from work she had dropped Kimiko off at her older sister, Kikyo's house, for the night and was now just waiting for her _**darling **_husband to come home so they could "chat".

Kagome sighed as she glanced up at the clock hanging over their TV, '_He should be here soon._' She thought to herself turning her attention back towards the front door, '_He usually leaves the bar or those parties at least around 11pm._'

Her thoughts were immediately interrupted by the sound of a car door slamming. Kagome crossed her arms while narrowing her eyes as she stared at the front door. The door opened revealing Kagome's so called husband, Naraku.

"Oh man! Was that one hell of a party!" Naraku laughed out loudly in a slurry tone meaning he was drunk.

Kagome grumbled, '_Good thing Kimiko is with Kikyo for the night._' She stood up and called his name out firmly, "Naraku."  
Her voice snapped him out of his thoughts to look at her, he narrowed his eyes, "Oh it's you." He crossed his arms, "Shouldn't you be in bed or something? You do have work in the morning."  
"Oh I took the liberty of asking the day off so I take my "time" tonight talking to you." Kagome told him in a mocky angry tone.

"Talk?" Naraku repeated not liking the sound of that. He was in such a good mood before coming into this hell that he dared to call a home.

"Yes about what has been going on these past few months." Kagome replied in a slight snarl glaring up at him.

"Oh great don't tell me you have more things to complain about?" Naraku growled out, '_She is such a whiny bitch!_'

"Well I have the right to complain considering of all the shit you have done these past few months!" Kagome said loudly.

"Oh I have done nothing! You are just being a moody bitch." Naraku snapped at her.

Kagome jerked before growling and shouted, "Yeah right you bastard! How could you call sitting on your lazy ass something you haven't done!?"  
"Hey I just lost my job! A job that I liked!" Naraku defended.

"Oh and it is taking you almost a full year for you to get back on your feet practically leaving all the bills and responsibilities for me to handle!" Kagome argued loudly waving her hand up in the air.

"That's because you're my bitch! Meaning you do everything and everything that I ask while I just relax and have a rocking time!" Naraku told her confidently.

"What!?" Kagome screeched out, "I am not your fucking bitch! I am your wife! You should be supporting me and helping me out with all of this! Including taking care of your daughter, who you have been neglecting and letting your messed up friends into the house with her in here! Don't you even care about your own daughter's safety!? Especially with you guys drinking all the time!"

"Has it ever occurred to you that maybe I don't care for her?"  
Kagome gasped and shouted, "How could you not care for your own daughter!? Your own flesh and blood!? Since if it wasn't for her we wouldn't have been brought together!"  
"Which is precisely the point!" Naraku growled out loudly.

Kagome gasped as she jerked back feeling her heart break.

"Since if it wasn't for that stupid brat I wouldn't be married to you!" Naraku pointed out to her loudly.

Kagome stood there speechless totally shocked of what she was hearing. Was the alcohol getting to him?

She growled as tears began to form in her eyes and shouted at him, "Don't go blaming this on Kimiko! She doesn't deserve the blame! We are the ones to blame for doing it in the first place!"

"Okay then you're to blame for this!" Naraku said loudly pointing his finger at her.

"Me!? How the hell is this my fault!?" Kagome asked loudly glaring at him.

"You just had to say you loved me and look where your _**love **_got us." Naraku replied in a mocking tone.

"Hey you were the one that told me to proved that I loved you and I did! I did that because I loved you and I wanted to be with you!" Kagome defended loudly.

"Well had it ever occurred to you that maybe I didn't want to be with _**you**_!" Naraku pointed out gruffly at her with his eyes narrowed.

Kagome gaped as her eyes went wide, "Wh-What?"  
"I thought you would have figured this out by now." Naraku grunted closing his eyes as he rubbed his head before glaring at her, "I only said that so I could steal your virginity."  
Kagome gasped as her heart shattered.

"I never loved you I just went out with you until I got you laid and then afterwards I would dump you." Naraku hissed at her.

Kagome felt her heart burn up and narrowed her eyes and growled out loudly, "If that's how you fucking felt then why did you even fucking agree to marry me!?"  
"Heh." Naraku shrugged, "Did it figuring I would get a couple kicks out of." He smirked, "And sex anytime I wanted it."  
Kagome growled, "You pig!"

**SLAP**

Naraku's eyes went wide after feeling Kagome's hard hand slap him right across his cheek.

"How dare you toy with my emotions you jerk!?" Kagome growled out in a slight sob glaring at him with such hatred, "I loved you! I REALLY LOVED YOU NARAKU!"  
Naraku growled narrowing his eyes, "You fucking bitch!" Then in one quick move Naraku punched Kagome hard in the gut causing her to gasp out getting the air knocked out of her.

Naraku then grabbed her neck and threw her across the room making her slam right into the wall knocking some of the frames off of the wall.

Kagome groaned in pain as she slowly got up off of the floor while leaning against the wall. She looked up just in time to have Naraku grabbed her neck again and slammed her against the wall again.

"AH!" Kagome yelped in pain while feeling her body throb in pain.

"No one hits me! Not even a fucking women, even if she is my wife!" Naraku growled lowly at her glaring at her meeting her slowly opened eyes, "No one slaps me and expects to live afterwards."  
Kagome growled and snarled softly, "Let…go of me!" She gripped onto his sleeves and shocked him with bright purple bolts.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Naraku yelled in pain as he was forced to let go of her and was thrown back and slammed into the couch making it flip over.

Kagome panted as she gently touched her neck and growled before shouting at him, "You are now never allowed to touch me ever again!"  
Naraku growled as he started to stand up, "Oh really?" He glared at her, "Well I'm sorry my sweet Kagome but I'm going to have to if I'm going to kill you!" He charged towards her again.

This time Kagome was prepared and quickly held up her hands to produce and barrier causing Naraku to slam into it and pushed him back onto the ground.

Naraku growled again as he sat up to meet Kagome's glare.

She snarled, "Get out!" She then shouted it again, "GET OUT!"  
"Oh you are not kicking me out of _**my **_house!" Naraku shouted at her wanting nothing more than to charge right at her again but he couldn't because of the barrier around Kagome.

"Since when was this ever _**your **_house!?" Kagome shouted at him, "You have never even paid the moorage, I have! I also inherited this house from my parents meaning that this house is again mine!"  
"Doesn't mean I still can't take it from you." Naraku snarled motioning to step towards her.

Kagome jerked keeping her glare and shouted, "If you come near me I'll purify you to hell!"  
Naraku jerked and immediately stepped back but continued to glare at her as she continued to shout at him, "If you don't get out of my house right this instant I will call the police!"

Kagome then screamed, "NOW GET OUT!"  
Naraku growled not making a move, he knew he was defeated, since if he charged her he knew she would purify him in an instant, Kagome was a very strong miko and could very well send him to hell. If he also didn't leave she would call the cops on him and knew that with him drunk the cops would believe her in a heartbeat.

He grunted having no choice but to walk out the front door once again but not before brutally slamming it shut practically shaking the whole house.

Kagome sighed as she put down her barrier and listened as she heard a car door slam again and heard the car leave the driveway never to be seen again.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kagome screamed out in frustration as she ran up to her room and went towards his dresser and threw each and every drawer out of it and threw it onto the floor dumping all the clothes out of them making a huge mess. But she didn't care she was furious and probably punch anything that got in her way right now. She picked up some of Naraku's clothes and started ripping them to shreds and tossing them in the garbage can. She then went over towards her dresser, his dresser and their end tables and knocked all the picture frames of her and him right off of them breaking them and then throwing the pictures into the garbage can again.

After her room was completely torn apart ripping up anything that was his she finally sat on her queen-sized bed and curled up into a ball and began to cry.

'_How? How could he do this to me!? I loved him._' Kagome thought softly to herself as sobs started to come out of the throat, '_I loved him with all my heart and he just throws it aside like none of it even mattered!_'

Kagome opened her eyes to stare at the wall, '_I was so stupid. How could I have been so stupid to not see he didn't feel the same way I did!?_' She sighed, '_I probably saw it but didn't want to believe it because of my love towards him._'

Kagome narrowed her eyes, '_I swear from this day forward I will NEVER fall for another man as long as I live!!_'

* * *

5 years have now past since Kagome and Naraku separated and no one as ever saw Naraku again. The first few months had been hard on Kagome, mainly emotionally. Everything was now on her shoulders, including taking care of Kimiko. But thanks to her family and her friends she was able to put through the hard times and came back to being happy. Kimiko was also a big help to Kagome, because Kimiko was what helped keep Kagome going. Seeing her daughter smile and happy and just spending every moment with her…made her life worthwhile. She really loved Kimiko and was thanking God that he had brought her into his life, even though she had to get her through a heartless jerk, but she had to admit something good came out of it. Kagome finally graduated from college, which was precisely three years ago, and she had started to work at the bank full time because she loved it so much. She loved it because after her divorce with Naraku her manager and boss gave her reasonable hours for her so she could take care of her daughter. She was grateful for that, she was grateful for everything. She had all she needed, her friends, her family and of course Kimiko. She didn't need anything else not even a man.

It was a beautiful Thursday afternoon and Kagome was working at the bank finishing up with a customer.

Kagome sighed as she typed in some numbers and went into the register and took out the money, that the middle-aged man in front of her asked to withdrawal, and handed it to the man.

She smiled, "Here you go. I hope you and your family have a great trip."

The man returned the smile and tipped his hat at her, "Thanks I hope so too. I would hate to have it be a drag."  
Kagome chuckled lightly, "I'm sure no one does."

"Have a good day." The man called out to her as he waved.

Kagome waved, "Thanks you too sir!"  
"Ah Kagome you are just a sweet person."  
Kagome stopped waving and turned her attention towards the voice only to groan, "Oh good afternoon…Mr. Wolf."

The bank's new manager, Koga Wolf, chuckled as he walked up to her station, "Oh Kagome you don't have to call me _**Mr. **_Wolf, you can just call me Koga. We are not trying to be formal here or anything."

Kagome smiled weakly, "I'd rather call you Mr. Wolf okay?" '_Why must he do this everyday? Can't he get the message that I want him to leave me alone?_'

Koga had started working here two years after she graduated from college and ever since he started working here he had been hitting on Kagome. Kagome did not like it one bit, but was being nice and just acted friendly towards him. But as the months went on she began to find him…very annoying. She'd admit he had his moments when he was nice but…he's a bit of a bragger and too full of himself. But what she found more annoying was that after the first week with him working here he had already claimed her his woman! Now that just infuriated her! So she stopped being friendly towards him and started becoming hostile towards him to get him off of her back. But apparently it ain't working all that well.

Koga became that manager after the old one retired wanting to travel around the world and he was good friends with the old manager and that's how he got his new position. Now that is what infuriated her the most, since now he could schedule her anytime he wanted her to come, which was like everyday that he was there. The day he became the manager was when she started to detest working at this particular bank.

Koga sighed in slight disappointment, "Well if that's what suits you…"  
"Yes it does now if you don't mind I'm in the middle of work." Kagome cut him off getting back to her paper work.

"And that's precisely why I'm here to talk to you." Koga said quickly stepping in front of her station catching her attention again, he holding out a piece of paper, "I'm actually out here to give you and everyone else their schedules for next month."  
"Oh let me see it." Kagome replied holding out her hand ushering him to give it to her.

Koga smirked, "I will if you give me a kiss."  
Kagome narrowed her eyes and snarled, "How about I punch you in the face?"  
Koga jerked getting a cold vibe from, "Okay here." He handed her the piece of paper and sighed, '_Jeez why must she be so hostile?_'

Kagome inspected the paper and sighed in relief, '_Good I have mostly all the weekends off this month. Meaning I can spend more time with Kimiko._'

"Oh and before I forget…" Kagome looked up at him who smiled brightly, "We are kinda short on staff tomorrow because of everyone going leaving on vacation because of the three day weekend that the schools are giving the kids. So I want you to come in tomorrow."  
"What!?" Kagome gaped out loudly with wide eyes starting to feel her heart beginning to break, "But…that's not right. I asked for tomorrow off!"  
"Well I did give you the weekend off." Koga reassured her proudly, "You'll have plenty of time to rest up for next week."

"No no that's not why I asked for tomorrow off." Kagome started to explain in slight panic, "The reason I asked tomorrow off is because that's my daughter's first T-Ball game and I promised her I would be there for her."

Kagome had never broken a promise to Kimiko and she sure as hell wasn't going to start now.

Koga shrugged, "Don't worry your family will be there for her. Besides there will always be other games." He walked away and smiled back at her, "See ya tomorrow Kagome." '_And tomorrow I'll have you all to myself._'

Kagome growled as she watched him walk back into his office, '_Damn him! Damn him to hell!_'

"Man what an ass." She heard a voice grumble from behind her.

"Mm?" Kagome mumbled as she turned around to find her best friend, Sango Hiroshima, rolling her chair to look at Kagome.

"To have you come in tomorrow after you requested it like last week _**and **_when it's Kimiko's first game." Sango hissed out with her eyes narrowed.

"Heh no kidding." Kagome snorted in a slight snarl as she crossed her arms, she then sighed in disappointment, "This is so frustrating! I have never broken a promise to Kimiko and now thanks to _**him **_I have to break it!" Kagome felt like she wanted to cry, "You know how I hate disappointing her."  
Sango looked at her with sad eyes, "Yeah I know." She narrowed her eyes, "And I swear if he wasn't the manager I would kick his fucking ass to Timbuktu!"  
"Way ahead of you Sango." Kagome replied.

Sango had been Kagome's best friend since they were in college. So Sango knows about all the things that had happened to Kagome. From the time she met Naraku, had sex with him and ending up getting pregnant with his baby. To the time they got married, to their separation and everything that has happened up till today. Sango was the main one that has been there for her, especially during college when Kagome was under so much stress. Sango began working at the bank a few months after Kagome did, since she was going into a banker as a career in the first place. Kagome just got it to get a job, since they needed the money.

Sango was married to her college boyfriend, Miroku Hiroshima, who's now working as a substitute teacher working his way up to becoming an actual high school history teacher. Miroku and Sango met around campus by Miroku grabbing Sango's ass earning him a hard, hurtful slap. But a few days after that the two started slowly get together to hangout and such and eventually, sometime after Kagome had sex with Naraku, became a couple. Miroku was a very sweet man, a perverted man, but sweet nonetheless.

Anyone could see after they started going out that they were made for each other and they knew this as well. So a year after they graduated from college they two were married and have been married for three long happy years.

Kagome grunted as she pointing towards Koga's office door, "Ever since he has started working here I have detested this place."

"Yeah me too. He makes everything here so not worth it." Sango agreed in a monotone.

"You know…this is almost making me considering of getting a job in another bank. I mean there are plenty of other banks in Tokyo." Kagome said more to herself than Sango.

"Yeah you should and when you decide tell me, because I won't stay in this place as much as you do." Sango reminded her.

Kagome chuckled lightly smiling at her best friend, "Yeah I'll remember that. So why don't we both search around for a way better bank than this."  
"Righty oh captain." Sango replied giving her a soldiers' solute.

Kagome just chuckled while shaking her head, "You always have a way to make me feel better."  
"Hey that's what friends are for." Sango reminded her softly as she smiled warmly at her, "We stick together like glue."  
Kagome just smiled at her, '_I'm glad she's here with me. I don't know what I'd do if she weren't here, especially at this bank. I think I probably would have killed Koga by now._' Kagome looked up at the clock over the lobby it was almost three, "Oh!"

Kagome quickly grabbed her purse, "Speaking of my daughter." She looked back at Sango, "I have to go pick her up from school."

"Oh that's right she started school this year." Sango pointed out to herself smiling as she stood up, "So how's Kimiko doing in kindergarten?"  
Kagome smiled at her, "Oh she's doing great! She absolutely loves it, which is something I would expect from my little girl."  
Sango chuckled, "Yeah that girl is almost a spitting image of you Kagome." Her head jerked as a thought popped into her head, "Say how about Miroku and I coming over this evening and just hangout with you and Kimiko? Does that sound okay to you?"  
"Okay? Sango, Kimiko and I would be thrilled if you two would come over. Kimiko loves it when you two come by." Kagome exclaimed excitedly.

"Okay then it's a date. See ya tonight." Sango called out to her as she walked out of the building.

"See ya!" Kagome called back to her.

* * *

Kagome leaned against her red four door tracker as she waited, outside of Shikon Elementary School, for her daughter, Kimiko to come out.

She grumbled, '_How do I tell her? I know she will be totally disappointed._'

_**BRRRINNNGGGG**_

Kagome's head jerked up when she heard the bell ring meaning school had been let out for the three day weekend that had been coming their way. She watched as the doors went flying opening as kids from kindergarten to the six grade coming out of the school. Walking towards the other cars, the buses or just plainly walked to get back home.

Kagome glanced around searching for her 5 year old Kimiko in the crowd of children.

"Mommy!" She heard a sweet baby sounding young voice call out to her.

Kagome looked ahead towards the doors and smiled when she spotted Kimiko running towards her with her brown, fuzzy teddy bear with a blue tie and vest in her arms. Kimiko had Naraku's colored hair but had Kagome's sweet innocent chocolate brown eyes. She was a very beautiful child built the same exact way Kagome was when she was her head.

Kimiko was wearing blue jean overalls that had a picture of pikachu and a poke-ball in the middle and a white tee-shirt underneath the straps and had blue and white sneakers on.

"Hey mommy!" Kimiko greeted smiling as she hugged her mother.

Kagome sighed pleasantly, "Hey to you too sweetie." She kissed Kimiko's small head before pulling away from her smiling brightly, "So how is my baby?"

Kimiko smiled cutely, "Me good mommy." She tilted her head down at her teddy bear, "Misty good too."  
"Well I'm glad to hear that both of you are good." Kagome replied pleasantly.

"Oh and Misty and me made you this drawing mommy!" Kimiko exclaimed proudly as she handed her paper to Kagome.

Kagome smiled warmly taking the paper from her as she knelt down to her level, "Oh sweetie you two didn't have to do that."

The paper had a painting on it of what Kagome could tell was a picture of Kagome, Kimiko and her teddy bear, Misty. Kagome was painted in a blue, Kimiko was painted in pink and Misty was in purple and Kimiko had painted an orange sun. In the back she there were a couple of more people, of what Kagome guessed was Sango and Miroku. Miroku was green and Sango was red.  
"But me wanted too, because we love you mommy." Kimiko said sweetly still smiling hugging her teddy tightly.

Kagome smiled at her, "Awww." She hugged her daughter, "Well I love you too Kimiko and Misty." She pulled away slightly still smiling at her, "When we get home we are putting this right on the fridge okay."  
Kimiko's smile grew bigger, "Okay!"

Kagome chuckled as she stood up, "Now let's be on our way you two." Kagome opened the car door and helped Kimiko hop into the car and put her in her car seat.

Kagome went up to the driver's seat once Kimiko was securely strapped in and started the car and drove off home.

"So how was school today Kimiko?" Kagome asked as she glanced into her mirror to look back at Kimiko.

Kimiko smiled, "It was fun! Ms. Taka taught us a new song want to hear it!?"  
Kagome giggled still smiling, "Sure let's hear it."  
"A B C D E F G H I…J K L…M N O P…Q R S…T U V…W X Y and Z now I know my ABCs next time won't you sing with me." Kimiko sang happily.

"Oh that was sweet baby." Kagome complement, "You sang it so well."  
"Thank you mommy!" Kimiko exclaimed loving the praise.

"Why don't you sing that to Miroku and Sango tonight when they come to visit?" Kagome suggesting hinting to her about them coming over.

Kimiko gasped her smile going from cheek to cheek, "Auntie Sango and Uncle Miroku are coming over to my house!?"

Kagome giggled nodding her head, "Yep that's right."  
"YAHHHHH! Me wanted to see them so bad!" She held up her teddy bear, "Misty did too!"

Kagome just chuckled at her sweet baby girl, "And Aunt Sango and Uncle Miroku wanted to see you two as well."

"Good thing me drew them in the drawing huh mommy." Kimiko said to her.

"Yep sure was." Kagome replied brightly.

* * *

**KNOCK-KNOCK**

Kagome raced to the door not wearing her suit and now wearing a pair of light blue jeans and a blue tee-shirt and socks with her hair up in a ponytail. She opened the door and smiled at Miroku and Sango whom were right outside the door.

"Miroku!" She hugged him and then hugged Sango, "Sango! It's so nice to have you guys over."

"Glad you think so." Miroku replied smiling at her.

"Well come in come in don't be standing out there all day." Kagome said ushering them in smiling at them, "Kimiko was so excited when I told her you guys were coming over."  
"Aw where is the little tike?" Miroku asked glancing around for her.

"Oh she's in her room playing with her teddy and her toys." Kagome answered him as she led them into the kitchen.

"Mmmm it smell really good in here." Sango complemented as they sat at the dinning table.

Kagome smiled at her, "Thanks! I'm making steak, mashed potatoes and corn."

"Wow, you are going all out just for us?" Miroku asked and pretended to sniff as he wiped a fake tear from his eyes, "I am so touched Kagome."  
Kagome rolled her eyes still smiling, "Well you guys are my guests and I have to feed you well enough so you guys aren't starving when you go home."  
"True enough." Miroku replied pointing a finger at her, "I tell ya working with high schoolers' really works up an appetite."  
"Got another subbing job?" Kagome asked as she checked up on the steaks in the oven.

"Yeah and let me tell ya those kids are a piece of work." Miroku groaned out as he leaned back on the dinning chair.

"Well that's high school kids for you. You should have known that by now Miroku, considering you were one." Sango pointed out to him.

"Yeah I know. But I really want to teach kids so I guess with every job there is always some sacrifice to be made." Miroku replied wisely while tilting his head at his wife.

"Ain't that the truth." Kagome replied leaning her arm on the counter with her hand on her hip holding an oven mitt in her hand, "I'm already making a sacrifice just to work at that stupid bank!"  
Miroku sighed while crossing his arms, "Is Koga still hitting on you?"

"That and he scheduled me to work tomorrow." Kagome complained to him as she sat across from them.

"You're kidding me!?" Miroku gaped out in shock, "I thought you asked tomorrow off considering the fact tomorrow's Kimiko's first game?"  
"I did but that stupid asshole, Koga, refused my request and I bet ya any money that he has to work tomorrow!" Kagome replied loudly still furious at him.

Miroku sighed in disappointment, "I swear I think that guy is trying to get in your pants or something."

"That's what's worrying me!" Kagome told them loudly, "After the whole thing with Naraku I don't want to deal with anymore men! Which is why I'm refusing Koga's flirting in the first place."  
"Though I'll admit I can't blame ya for not wanting to be with him. He is full of himself and if he's scheduling you on a day that's important to your daughter and doesn't even care then that probably means he's not to fond of kids." Sango pointed out to her gruffly hating the fact that someone would hate kids.

"So starting today I'm going to search around for a new bank to work at. Since I refuse to work with that shit head any longer!" Kagome replied crossing her arms.

"Yeah I think that would be a wise idea. If Koga is making your work life over there horrible then just go to a different bank." Miroku replied approving of her decision.

"And who knows…" Kagome and Miroku looked at Sango who smirked, "Maybe one of these days you'll meet a far better man than Naraku and Koga."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Oh please like I would even waste my time looking for a man." She looked at Sango, "I have too many things to do Sango. I can't afford to get mixed up with a stupid man."  
"Hey I'm a man and you're calling me stupid!?" Miroku said firmly pretending to sound hurt.

Kagome chuckled rolling her eyes, "Well…expect you Miroku."  
"But Kagome," Kagome looked back at Sango who looked at her with concern, "I really think you should get back out there and try finding someone. Just because things didn't work out with you and Naraku doesn't mean it won't work out with every guy you meet."

Kagome narrowed her eyes, "Sorry Sango, but right now my main focus is getting a new job at a new bank, dealing with that asshole Koga and taking care of my daughter. I can't focus on those things if I'm off searching for a guy who probably never exists."

Sango was about to argue.

"Mommy me hungry!"

The three adults immediately stopped the conversation when they looked towards the opening of the kitchen as Kimiko, still holding onto her teddy bear, came walking in rubbing her belly.

Kagome giggled as she smiled, "Dinner should be done in a few minutes sweet. Just be patient."  
"Can I have a cookie while me wait?" Kimiko asked.

"No snacks before supper." Kagome said firmly.

Kimiko grumbled but jerked her head when she noticed Miroku and Sango sitting at the table, she smiled, "Hi Auntie Sango! Hi Uncle Miroku!"  
Sango and Miroku smiled.

"Hey sweetheart." Sango greeted as Kimiko ran up to her, "How's my favorite girl?"

Kimiko smiled brightly, "Me good…just hungry."  
"Yeah I can hear your stomach growling from all the way back here." Miroku teased her.

"No you can't." Kimiko giggled smiling up at him.

Miroku smiled, "Oh yes I can. I can hear it going grumble, grumble, globbe."

Kimiko rubbed her small belly, "Can you rweally Uncle Miroku?"  
"No it's just playing with you Kimiko." Sango tattled on her husband.

"Hey! You tattle tail!" Miroku gaped playfully.

Sango smiled back at him, "Sorry Miroku but she had to know you can't hear that well."  
"Oh I am so getting you tonight for that." Miroku teased her blowing his breath on her ear making her shiver in delight.

"Okay okay not in front of my daughter please." Kagome scolded playfully as she stood up from the chair, "I don't want her to end up puking because of you two."  
"Fine I'll stop." Miroku replied before he flashed a perverted grin, "For now."  
Sango rolled her eyes, "You will never change will you Miroku?"  
"Nope, because you love me like this." Miroku said softly to her in a playful way.

"Miroku, don't make me put you in a time out!" Kagome scolded playfully.

"Yeah put Uncle Miroku in time out! He been a bad boy!" Kimiko played along not really understanding what was happening.

"Aw Kimiko you are making me sad." Miroku said pouting playfully.

Kimiko giggled as she climbed up on his lap and hugged him, "Me love you Uncle Miroku."  
Miroku smiled as he hugged her back, "Good you better love me."  
Kimiko giggled at him, "You're funny."  
"Okay dinner is now ready." Kagome announced as she began setting up the table.

"Yah! Me hungry!" Kimiko cheered happily.

Kagome, Miroku and Sango just laughed at the little 5-year-old.

* * *

It was 8pm and Kagome and Kimiko said goodbye to Miroku and Sango as they retreated back to their own home for the night.

"Thanks for dinner it was great." Sango thanked hugged Kagome and Kimiko.

"Yeah I enjoyed it as well." Kagome replied softly happy that they were here tonight.

"Me had fun too!" Kimiko exclaimed happily.

They chuckled as they looked at her.

"Yeah you really tired Uncle Miroku out with all that dancing you made him do." Sango pointed out to her.

"No he's not." Kimiko said smiling in disbelieve.

"Oh yeah…you did." Miroku panted out trying to catch his breath after dancing with the young girl for almost three hours.

"But you're Uncle Miroku! You never tired." Kimiko told him.

"Oh Uncle Miroku can get tired, especially if you work him out long enough." Miroku explained to her.

"But don't worry sweetie by the next time you see him he'll be all ready to play with you again." Sango reassured her brightly.

"YAH!" Kimiko cheered and smiled back at him, "Then we can dance again Uncle Miroku!"

"Yeah…great Kimiko." Miroku said weakly to her.

He looked at his wife, "We should get going hun."

Sango nodded before smiling back at Kagome, "Well see you tomorrow at the game."  
Kagome sighed nodding her head, "Sure."

Sango and Miroku smiled at them one last time before closing the door behind them and left for their home.

Kagome sighed and looked down at Kimiko who then yawned.

Kagome smiled, "I think someone is tired."  
Kimiko jerked, "No me not tired! Me wide awake!"  
Kagome just chuckled at her daughter before picking her up with Kimiko holding onto her teddy bear's one arm in her hand, "Well let's just put your pjs on and talk okay."  
Kimiko smiled softly, "Okay mommy."

Kagome sighed as she walked her down the hallway to Kimiko's room. The walls were painted white with a pink, red and purple heart board circling the upper part of the wall, the carpet was a mix of purple and red. Kimiko's bed was a small twin sized bed with pink sheets and a red and white quilt with hearts scattered on it. There was a brown wooden dresser and a sliding closet, next to her dresser was a plastic blue toy box that had random toys in front of it. Though most of the toys made their way towards the middle of the room but they were mostly in front of the toy box.

Kagome sighed as she walked in, "One of these days I should have you clean up this room."  
"But me like it this way." Kimiko told her tilting her head up at her.

Kagome looked at her as she set her on her bed, "Yeah but you or I could end up hurting ourselves if we step or trip over one of your toys and you don't want that do you."  
"No." Kimiko said shyly laying her teddy bear right next to her.

Kagome smiled softly grabbed her pjs off of the bed, "Then this weekend you and I will clean up this room okay."  
Kimiko gave her a small smile, "Okay mommy."

Kagome giggled as she changed Kimiko into her purple nightie outlined in white. She sighed as she picked up Kimiko's clothes and put them in the hamper. She looked back at Kimiko who was sitting cross-legged on her bed now holding her teddy.

She smiled, "What you want to talk about mommy?"

Kagome sighed sadly as she walked up to her and sat on the bed beside her, "Honey, I have something…I need to tell you."  
Kimiko's smile faded once she heard her mother's voice and instantly knew something was wrong, "What wrong mommy?"

Kagome wrapped her arm around her shoulder while looking down at her, "Well…mommy's boss did a mean thing to her today."

"Then put him in time out." Kimiko replied narrowing her eyes as she waved a finger at him, "If he mean then he go in time out."  
Kagome chuckled light heartedly, "I wish it was that easy Kimiko. But I can't if I want to keep my job."

Kimiko tilted her head as she heard her mother sigh, "Kimiko, I don't think I'll be able to make it to your game tomorrow."

"What!? But you gotta mommy! You promised to be there!" Kimiko whined soon sounding like she was going to cry.

Kagome's heart ached when she saw her daughter's eyes, '_Koga I swear I will make you regret this!_' She hugged her daughter tightly, "I'm sorry sweetie. But my boss did a mean thing and forced me to work tomorrow, even though I told him how important this was to you and me. But he refused to change it."

Kimiko started to sniff as tears began to fall from her eyes. She knew her mom didn't mean for this to happen just by the sound of her voice. But she was still sad that her own mom wouldn't be there for her first game. Sure everyone else would be there but…it just wasn't the same without her mommy there.

Kagome narrowed her eyes and pulled away from Kimiko, "But I promise you I will try and be there for you tomorrow."  
"But what about your meany boss?" Kimiko asked.

Kagome smirked, "Well he'll just have to each my dirt as I walk out that door as 1."

Kimiko smiled softly, "So you will be there?"

"I'll try to be sweetie. I wouldn't want to miss your game for the world." Kagome reassured her, '_Yeah Koga can just kiss my ass when I leave work early. I will not break my promise to my daughter, even if it means getting fired._'

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER**

So what did you guys think? I thought I was really good. I thought Kimiko was really cute! During this chapter I just felt like hugging her! (If she was real that is). Anyway I hope you guys really enjoyed this chapter and will stay tuned for the next chapter. Since in the next chapter Inuyasha comes into the scene.

See ya next chapter!  
**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW ME!**


	2. inuyasha, the mechanic

Hey guys! Sorry it's taking me a little while to update all of my stories. But I promise I will get them all updated again. But anyway let's get to the next chapter of this story.

**Chapter 2: Inuyasha, The Mechanic**

"Come on Kimiko or else I'm going to be late!" Kagome called out to her daughter from the kitchen while collecting the breakfast dishes.

"Me coming!" Kimiko called back to her from down the hall.

Kagome was wearing a pair of black dress pants and a brown and pink-stripped button-up long sleeve shirt that fit her hourglass form and her hair was down. She brought the dishes to the sink to rinse them off a bit before setting them in the sink so she could wash them when she got home.

Kagome sighed as she grabbed her keys and purse from the counter and walked into the living room, "You ready Kimiko!"  
"Almost." She heard Kimiko say brightly.

Kagome looked down at her daughter as she walked past her towards the front door to get her blue buckled shoes. Kimiko was wearing blue jeans with a pink tee-shirt with a Minnie Mouse on it and a ponytail with a pink ribbon in her hair. She also had her backpack on her back with her teddy bear, Misty, tucked inside the bag.

Kagome watched her daughter as she sat down on the floor and pulled on her shoes and she smiled as she watched Kimiko buckle them all by herself.

'_She is growing up so fast._' Kagome thought to herself before frowning, '_I really hope I get to the park in time to see her game. That would be the worst._'

"Ah!" Kimiko said suddenly snapping Kagome out of her thoughts and tilted her head as she watched Kimiko stand up and smile at her.

"Me ready mommy!" Kimiko told her brightly.

Kagome smiled warmly as she walked up to the front door and opened it, "Then let's get going to Kikyo's house before the work rush heads out."  
Kimiko nodded before running out the door with Kagome following her.

* * *

"Look mommy!" Kimiko exclaimed loudly as she pointing out the window at a split-level house with light brown siding and green shutters, "Auntie Kikyo's house!"  
Kagome smiled as she looked to where Kimiko was pointing, "Yes sweetie I know. I've been coming to this house even before you were born."  
"Nuh uh." Kimiko replied smiling at her mother like she was joking.

Kagome smiled at her, "Oh yes I did." She pulled into the driveway behind a blue Chevy.

In the back of the house was a wired fence which had a decedent sized swing-set and a little garden in the back.

Kagome held Kimiko's hand as they walked up towards the front door and Kagome made the notion to ring the doorbell when Kimiko placed her hand over her mother's.

Kagome looked down at her oddly, "What's the matter baby?"

Kimiko gave her a toothy grin, "Let me press the button mommy! Please!"  
Kagome stared at her little girl before giving her a reassuring smile, "Okay Kimiko go for it."

Kimiko squealed softly before going up on her tiptoes and pressed the doorbell while hearing the ring on the other side of the door.

"Coming!" They heard a woman call out before opening the front door.

Kagome smiled as she greeted the woman, "Good morning Kikyo."

Kikyo smiled as she tilted her head, "Well good morning to you too Kagome."  
"Hey want about me!" Kimiko whined playfully.

Kikyo chuckled as she looked down at her little niece, "And it's good to see you too Kimiko."  
Kimiko smiled in satisfaction.

Kikyo was Kagome's elder sister, at least by three years. Kikyo was 29 and has been married to her husband, Muso Rumika, for eight years. Kikyo met Muso during college at a club that her and her friends visited for a girls' night out when she had just turned 21. They dated for a good long year before getting married and they both finished college. Kikyo was now a doctor while Muso worked as a construction worker. They have an 8-year-old son, Haru, and they have another one on the way.

Kikyo smiled as she slowly bent over to hug her niece, though it proved to be slightly hard because of her slightly large belly, but she succeeded in hugging her, "Oh it is so good to see you sweetie." She pulled back to look at her to look at her from head to toe and smiled in approval, "You have gotten more beautiful since the last time I saw you."  
"Aw no me not." Kimiko told her in a sly tone as she smiled happily at her aunt.

"Of course you are. I have never seen another little girl as pretty as you…well except your mother but that's an exception." Kikyo replied as she straightened up her back.

Kagome chuckled lightly and bent over slightly to look at her daughter, "Okay now you be a good girl Kimiko."  
"Don't worry mommy me will." Kimiko told her reassuringly.

"Hey Kimiko." Kimiko and Kagome looked up at Kikyo who smirked as she crossed her arms, "I have two cookies in the kitchen with your name on it. So why don't you go in the kitchen and grab them before the cookie monsters get them."  
Kimiko smiled from cheek to cheek and cheered out loudly, "COOKIES!" She then ran into the kitchen repeated that word over and over again.

"Don't make a mess in there Kimiko!" Kagome called out to her, "I don't want to have Aunt Kikyo picking up any crumbs!"  
"Oh Kagome don't worry about it." She heard her older sister reassure her in a slight chuckle.

Kagome looked up at her elder sister who smiled at her, "I'm not expecting her to be neat since not every child is a neat freak. Though of course if we need to clean I'll just call upon Muso."

The two sisters chuckled at Kikyo's comment.

"Of course make the husband do the work." Kagome chuckled out.

Kikyo shrugged, "Well what else can I really do, since after all I am pregnant and there is only so much I can do."  
Kagome sighed, "Yeah that is a good point." She then groaned sadly as she frowned.

Kikyo noticed and stopped smiling, "Hey what's wrong Kagome?"

"I feel so horrible." Kagome replied softly lowering her eyes to the ground.

"Horrible?" Kikyo repeated arching a brow as she tilted her head, "Why do you-"

"Because this is Kimiko's first game," Kagome started as she looked back up at her sister and narrowed her eyes while crossing her arms, "And thanks to that stupid _**Koga **_I may actually end up missing it."  
Kikyo groaned now understanding what her sister was talking about, "So Koga is still getting to you?"  
"Yes, he is infuriating me!" Kagome complained loudly as she threw her arms up in the air, "He may be the reason why I will transfer to another bank!"  
"You're thinking about transferring?" Kikyo asked while pointing a finger at her.

Kagome nodded, "Yes since this was the last straw and I'm not going to take it anymore."  
Kikyo smiled, "Now that's the Kagome I remember. The Kagome who doesn't let anyone take advantage of her, especially when her daughter is at sake."

Kagome just returned the smile. Her eyes jerked down to Kikyo's hand as she rubbed her pregnant belly.

"Only a few more months." Kagome said right out of the blue.

"Mm? What did you say?" Kikyo asked not really hearing what Kagome said.

Kagome looked up at her smiling brightly, "Only two more months and your new baby comes."  
Kikyo returned her smile, "Yeah." She looked down at her belly, "We really can't wait for it to come."  
"Have you guys figured out the sex of it yet?" Kagome asked tilting her head slightly as she met her elder sister's eyes.

Kikyo looked at her and shook her head, "No, Muso and I want to be surprised."  
Kagome chuckled lightly, "Yeah you were always the type that liked surprises."  
"Well that would all depend on the surprises." Kikyo reminded, "Because I remember this one time when Haru surprised me with this ugly beetle that he found in the backyard."  
Kagome laughed now seeing the face on her sister's face when she saw the beetle, "Oh that is so typical for a young boy."

Kikyo joined in the laughter with her younger sister.

Kagome smiled softly, "Well I should be getting going. Maybe if I get there early Mr. Wolf will let me out early."  
"One can only hope Kagome." Kikyo replied before waving at Kagome.

Kagome waved back before getting into her car and driving away.

* * *

-**BEEP-BEEP-BAM**- 

"Argh! I really hate that noise." An irritated voice growled out as he slammed his fist onto his alarm clock. Then a sigh came from the queen-sized bed with most of its covers hanging off of the edge of the bed and onto the floor. The dark brown fan waved the cool breeze down on the male figure as he sat up and started stretching out his arms and limbs.

He grumbled as he rubbed one of his white fuzzy dog-ears that laid on top of his head, "Man do those things really hurt my ears."

He looked down at the end table and groaned when he saw his alarm clock now smashed into pieces.

"Damn! That's the fifth one that I have broken this week." He shook his head, "You'd think they would start making these things out of steel or something by now, considering there are hanyous and demons who can easily break those things."

He let out a frustrated sigh while rubbing his eye as he stood up in red and black boxers showing off his hot toned abs. He opened up his eyes after rubbing them to reveal his golden amber eyes, "Guess I'll got get another one after work today."

He walked into his bathroom to take a shower, '_Though I don't really see why I should, considering I'll just end up breaking it again. But I need one or else I will always end up late for work and hearing my stupid brother lecture me is not on my list of things to do._'

This man is named Inuyasha Morkien and he is 26 turning 27 in just three months. He is a dog hanyou, his father, Inutashio, was a full dog demon while his mother, Izayoi, was a human. He loved his parents with all of his heart but considering he was a hanyou…didn't make his childhood any easier to deal with than he had hoped. But even though his childhood somewhat sucked that didn't stop him from getting a good education. So he went to college in Kyoto to go into car repair and basically anything that had to do with cars, since that was something he was into when he was a child. He also got a degree so just in case his first choice didn't work out he could have something to help him find another job to replace the first one. Inuyasha is now working at his father's car repair shop full-time and he had been working there since he was 14 years old. So Inuyasha knows pretty much everything one needs to know about cars and such. His older half brother, Sesshoumaru, has also been working at the shop probably since he was 14 or 15. So both brothers were planning on taking over the business once their father passes on, considering they loved the place.

Once Inuyasha had finished his shower he walked into his bedroom to get dressed, "I better hurry up. I don't want to get snapped at by that stupid brother of mine again this week!"

Inuyasha lives in a duplex in the center part of Tokyo. When he was at least 24 he saved all of his money to rent this very duplex, since he was sick of living with his parents. Though he had to admit that he had no idea of how hard living on your own really was but he managed somehow and is now just trying to get through life while trying to forget his childhood and move on. But it was a lot easier said than done, especially when you are a hanyou that was picked on as much as he was.

He pulled off of his towel that was tightly around his waist and put on his work clothes which was a pair of gray pants with a couple of oil stains on them. A white muscle shirt that showed of his toned six-packed abs and a gray button-up jacket that was the same shade of gray and the same material as the gray pants. He then tied up his black boots and put on his nametag and once he was fully dressed he walked out into his kitchen and grabbed his keys from the counter.

He looked at the fridge deciding if he should eat or not.

Inuyasha shrugged and walked towards the front door, "I'll get something on the way to work."

* * *

Kagome sighed as she walked into the bank and towards her station. She took a seat at her station before putting down her purse under her station in a little cubbyhole to slightly hide it from the customers.

She glanced around, '_Great, another day at this hellhole._' Kagome looked around looking for anyone else that had to work today.

She groaned when she didn't see anybody, '_I really hope more people come. I don't want to be stuck alone with-_'

"Ah good morning Kagome." She heard a familiar cheerful voice greet her.

Kagome scowled as she moved her eyes to glare at Koga, "Koga!"  
"Heh finally deciding to call me by my first name huh?" Koga observed with a bright smile, '_That's a good sign._'

"Don't get any ideas Mr. Wolf!" Kagome hissed at him, "I didn't call you by your first name because I like you or anything. I called you that because I hate you."  
Koga jerked and looked at her with hurt eyes, "Why do you hate me? I have done nothing to you."  
"Besides irritating me!" Kagome pointed out loudly to him, "I didn't even want to be here in the first place! But I'm only here because I need the money for my daughter and me!" She looked at him with hateful eyes, "I'm not here for you!"  
Koga stared at her quite surprised to see her glaring at him, he then sighed in defeat, "Just get to work Kagome." He turned to walk away, '_This will be a lot tougher than I thought it would be._'

Kagome just growled as she watched him walk into his office and began to do her paper work, "I seriously hope more employees come. I do not want to stay here alone with that asshole all day!" She looked up at the clock, it was almost 9, she sighed, "Only 5 more hours and I'm out of here."

* * *

Inuyasha drove into the parking lot of his father's business, Inutashio Repair.

He mumbled when he noticed a couple cars in the parking lot, "Looks like we have a bit of a crowd this morning."  
He hopped out of his pick-up truck and looked down at his watch, "9 huh?" He looked up at the building and snorted with slight satisfaction, "Good then I won't have to listen to another one of Sesshoumaru's stupid lectures."  
Inuyasha walked in to find Sesshoumaru at the front desk dealing with a male customer. He tilted his head as he looked over into the little lobby area and found a couple more people waiting for their cars to be done.

'_Jeez these guys are really what you call early risers. I have a hard enough time just trying to get up at seven in the morning and yet these guys are here waiting to get their cars fixed._' Inuyasha thought to himself slightly amazed at these people. He walked up towards the front desk as Sesshoumaru continued to talk to the man.

"We'll have your car done in at least three hours." Sesshoumaru told him truthfully.

The man nodded, "Thanks." He pulled out a card from his pocket, "Here this has my cell on it. I have to go shop around for our trip so just call me when my car is done."  
Sesshoumaru nodded as he took the card from him, "Will do sir."  
The man smiled at him before walking out of the shop.

Sesshoumaru then noticed Inuyasha and looked at him, "Go get started on that man's car."  
Inuyasha nodded obeying his orders as he walked behind the desk and into the garage.

Sesshoumaru is a 30-year-old man and is going to take his father's place as boss once he passes on to the afterlife. That was something that Inuyasha wasn't really looking forward to but he had to admit it was either that or having to sell the place and neither of them wanted that. Sesshoumaru had been married to his wife, Kagura, for seven years now. Kagura was a full demon that could command the wind to do what she wanted. He met her at a bar when he was 24 and she was 23 and they had only been going out for 6 months before getting engaged and then two months after that they were married. They have a 6-½ year old daughter, Rin, and a 2-year-old son, Kyo and they are attempting to have another but it is proving to be quite hard. Considering her job as a sectary at the courthouse and his job and of course them having two older kids didn't help much either. But they are planning on doing it at some point…probably once Kyo is potty trained.

Inuyasha stood in front of the man's car and opened up the hood to take a look inside.

"So you finally arrive on time today." He heard his older brother say to him sounding quite surprised by his young brother's actions.

Inuyasha sighed and snorted not bothering to look at his brother, "Well I was tired of hearing your stupid voice that I just didn't want to hear it anymore, considering of how annoying it is."  
Sesshoumaru growled softly as he narrowed his eyes, "You better watch that mouth of yours' little brother or else you will find it hard to talk once I rip it right off of your face!"  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Yeah whatever you say Sesshoumaru." He turned his attention back at the engine, "So what's the matter with this thing?"

Sesshoumaru sighed deciding to go back to the task at hand, "He told me that he just wanted it check, since him and his family are going on a long trip and didn't want to have his car start breaking down on his trip."  
Inuyasha nodded, "Smart guy." His head jerked before looking up at his older brother, "Is dad working today or is he still on vacation?"  
Sesshoumaru met his eyes, "He's at a dentist appointment this morning and he probably won't be here until either 11 or around noon."

Inuyasha nodded in satisfaction before turning his attention back down at the engine and cracked his knuckles, "Okay let's get cracking."

* * *

On the other side of Tokyo was where Sango and Miroku lived in their medium sized ranch house. With two bedrooms and one bathroom with a wooden fence which hid their backyard from their fellow neighbors. The house had red siding with black shutters and a row of roses growing in front of the living room window.

Sango had been sitting in other bedroom, using it as an office, surfing the net since around 9 and it was almost 11.

She clicked on a couple links, "There are so many around here that I don't know which one to look at first."

"What are you looking for?"  
"Mm?" Sango hummed after hearing her husband's voice.

She looked up and found Miroku walking over towards her behind her chair.

"Oh I'm just surfing the net to find some banks around here so Kagome and I can transfer." Sango told him as she turned her attention back towards the computer screen.

"Ahh I see." Miroku replied with a smile as he nodded his head, "That is a good idea. Considering Kagome is a little too busy to do it and we need to get her out of that bank before Koga does something crazy."

Sango looked up at him with a worried expression, "You really think he would do something hurtful towards Kagome?"  
"Well he already made her break her promise to Kimiko so he did already hurt her." Miroku pointed out and then sighed, "And he did have that player reputation back in high school so he could end up hurting her more."  
Sango groaned not liking the sound of that before turning her attention back at the computer, "Then we really need to get her out of there." She narrowed her eyes, "I can't believe you went to the same school as that jerk!"

Miroku chuckled lightly, "Yeah I'll admit I was hoping I wouldn't have to deal with him anymore."  
"Mm?" Sango mumbled as she looked back up at him, "What do you mean Miroku?"  
Miroku stared at her before sighing, "One of my old friends back in middle school and high school was bullied by Koga. So being his friend I had to help defend him, which most of the time didn't really work but we kept trying."  
"Man! That Koga is even more of a jerk than I thought he was." Sango replied loudly as she narrowed her eyes but then softened them, "But I'm glad you were there for your friend." She smiled at him, "You are such a sweet person Miroku."  
Miroku smiled, "Aw Sango you are making me blush."  
Sango chuckled at her husband as she turned her attention back at the computer again.

Miroku kept his attention on Sango and watched her as she continued to search for banks. He smirked as he leaned his head down and brought his lips to Sango's neck and started to kiss and suck on it.

Sango let out a soft gasp while her eyes went wide as her cheeks began to heat up, "Miroku?"  
Miroku ignored her as he continued to kiss her neck.

Sango moaned as she tilted her head allowing him more access to her neck, "Miroku, we really don't have a lot of time to be doing this."  
"Oh of course we do." Miroku told her gently as he blew into her ear sending pleasant shivers down her spine, "We only have two three more hours until we have to go to Kimiko's game." He continued to smirk and groped her breast causing her to her gasp, "So we have plenty of time."  
Sango moaned as she felt her body heat up thanks to Miroku's kissing, his touch and his words.

She then sighed and turned her head to look at Miroku meeting his eyes. The two stared at each other before Sango leaned into him and kissed him in defeat. Miroku smiled against her lips in victory. Oh was he in a happy mood now.

* * *

"Auntie Kikyo! Look at this!" Kimiko called out to her aunt whom sat on the porch reading a magazine while watching her and her cousin, Haru play.

Kikyo looked up from her magazine to find Kimiko near the monkey bars, she smiled, "You think you can do that this time?"  
"You bet! Watch this!" Kimiko reassured her as she hopped from the wooden tree house and started to hang from the monkey bars. She began to swing for the second bar when her fingers slipped and fell flat on her butt.

Kikyo flinched and started to sit up expecting Kimiko to cry but she didn't.

Kimiko growled softly as she glared up at the monkey bars, "Stupid monkey bars!"

Kikyo sighed in relief, '_Well at least she is okay._' She tilted her head as she smiled softly before calling out, "Don't worry baby you'll get it next time."  
Kimiko narrowed her eyes at her aunt and began to pout, "But I want to get it now!"  
"Aw don't be such a cry baby."

Kimiko gasped before glaring up at her older cousin, "Be quiet Haru!"  
Haru looked almost just like his father only with Kikyo's baby blue eyes and he was wearing blue jeans and a gray tee-shirt with a Japanese symbol on it and white shoes.

Haru shrugged, "What? If you sit here crying about it you're never going to get it right."  
Kimiko stared up at him as he sighed, "Here watch me." He walked over towards the tree house and climbed up on it and then hopped on the first bar and continued to go until he reached the very last one and then dropped to the ground.

Kimiko grumbled with her eyes narrowed, "Show off."  
"I wasn't showing off." Haru pointed out to her as he crossed his arms, "I was just showing you that it takes a lot of practice to do what I did. But you can't if you just sit there crying about it."  
Kimiko just stared at him in amazement.

Kikyo smiled proudly as she stood up, "Okay you two."  
Haru and Kimiko jerked as they turned their attention towards Kikyo as she smiled at them, "Let's get inside get you two cleaned up and fed before we end to Kimiko's game."  
Haru and Kimiko smiled and shouted, "Yeah!"  
Kimiko got up and raced Haru towards the back doors.

* * *

Inutashio was working on some bills when he heard his office door open.

"Aw man am I beat!"

He hummed as he picked up his head from his paperwork to find Inuyasha walk in and plop right on the loveseat in his office.

"Oh Inuyasha I assume you got those cars done?" Inutashio asked his youngest son.

Inuyasha glanced up at him and snorted as he narrowed his eyes while crossing his arms, "Yeah I got them done. No thanks to Sesshoumaru."

"Well he had to go get Rin from her dancing class since Kagura had to take Kyo to the doctor." Inutashio informed, "He has a family now and we need to respect that."  
"I am well aware of that." Inuyasha replied loudly before leaning forward eyeing his father, "But thanks to him I was stuck taking care of ten cars in the past oh…four hours!"

"Didn't anyone help you?" Inutashio asked arching a brow.

"Some did but there were other cars to tend to as well." Inuyasha informed before grunted out loudly, "Man was today as busy as hell! I can't believe how many customers we had today!"  
"Well it is a three day weekend son." Inutashio reminded him while tilting his head slightly, "People are heading out on vacation so this was to be expected."

"I know but still can't these people just give us a break for at least a few hours! I mean there was one car after another, look at my hands!" Inuyasha replied loudly as he held up his hands showing them to his father and they were almost pure black, "Considering how many cars there were I haven't even had time to wash my hands!"  
Inutashio sighed seeing what Inuyasha was really trying to tell him, "Do you need a break Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha flinched slightly as he heard the tone in his father's voice but nodded nonetheless, "Yeah I do. You would too if you had to work on ten cars in four hours!"

Inutashio chuckled lightly, "Yeah I have been there so go take a break." But he narrowed his eyes and pointed a finger at him, "But make sure you are back by at least one."  
Inuyasha smiled and nodded his head, "Sure thing."

* * *

Kagome had thanked the Lord that she wasn't the only one working today. Though most of them were older women like in their mid 30's or 40's or even 50's. But she liked them very much, not just because they saved her from being completely alone with Koga but also because she had none these ladies since she first began working at the bank. So the women knew her pretty well and treated her like she was a daughter to them, which was what she loved about them. Not that she didn't love her own mother but…it was good to have people like that at her job, especially with an irritating manger like Koga working there.

"So how is your daughter liking school so far Kagome?" A 40-year-old woman asked Kagome while looking at her after dealing with a customer.

Kagome looked up from an account she was working on and smiled at the older woman, "Oh she thinks it's the greatest place to be."  
"Really? But I guess that's always how kids start out until they start getting older and start to hate school." The woman replied with a slightly chuckle, "I know my son was like that."  
Kagome nodded, "Yeah I learned to hate school was they started giving out homework."

The older woman chuckled.

"But Kimiko did sing a song, that she learned from school, for me yesterday." Kagome pointed out with pride.

"Oh? What was the song?"

"The ABCs." Kagome replied and smiled brightly, "And how she sang it was so adorable!"  
The 40 year old woman smiled warmly at her, "Of course, all children are adorable. Well…" She shrugged, "Unless they are spoiled brats and then they are not so adorable." She smiled back up at Kagome, "But not your daughter. Kimiko is such a little sweetheart."

"Well you know what they say…" Kagome and the woman looked over at a 30 year old woman who smiled happily, "Like mother like daughter."  
Kagome smiled warmly at them. These women have met Kimiko before when she was just a newborn. She brought Kimiko to a Christmas party that they were having at the bank, which was a few weeks after she was born. They had seen Kimiko grow up, since most of the time Kagome would bring Kimiko to work with her. Though those were times when she couldn't find a baby-sitter for her daughter so she would just bring her to work with her and the older women had a ball with her and Kimiko had a ball with them. She missed bringing Kimiko to work with her, but since Koga began working there she never really wanted to bring Kimiko around him. She did not want Koga to corrupt her mind.

She continued to smile warmly at the women appreciating their sweet comments about her and her daughter, '_These women are so nice. It'll be hard to leave them when I find a new bank to transfer too. But,_' She narrowed her eyes with determination, '_I must do what is best for me and Kimiko._'

Kagome then looked up at the clock to read that it was almost one, "Oh!" She said suddenly catching the attention of her co-workers as they watch her put away her paperwork and close up her station quickly as she grabbed her purse and rummaged through it.

"Where are you off too Kagome?" The 40-year-old woman asked her tilting her head slightly.

Kagome smiled at her, "Today is Kimiko's first T-Ball game and I promised I would be there for her first game."  
The woman smiled at her, "Well then tell her I wish her the best of luck."  
Kagome nodded continued to smile brightly, "Thank you I'm sure she will really appreciate it."  
She took one last glance at her co-workers before grabbing her purse and walking towards the front doors but stopped in her tracks when she saw someone quickly stand in front of one of the doors to catch her attention.  
"And where to you think _**you're **_going?" She heard a very familiar voice snarl at her.

Kagome narrowed her eyes as she picked her head up to look at none other than Koga himself, "Oh you should know where I'm going and it's a place that is not this bank!"  
Koga narrowed his eyes as he crossed his arms, "Your shift is not over Kagome!"

"Only by your watch but on my watch it is over." Kagome hissed as she walked up to him face to face with him, "Since I had asked you two weeks ago that I wanted today off. But since that didn't happen, thank you very much, I then decided to leave early since there is a place I need to be that is way more important than being here."  
"Oh please don't tell me you are still planning on going to that stupid T-Ball game?" Koga asked loudly in a slight growl.

Kagome glared at him and placed her hands on her hips, "Oh yes I am, and for you information T-Ball is not stupid! It's a very cute sport that my daughter so happened to be signed up for and I am going to be there for her first game whether you like it or not!"  
"Argh! Why do you care so much about that God damn brat!?" Koga growled out accidentally.

He then realized what he had just said when he heard the older women gasp when they heard him. He looked down at Kagome who had gasped but narrowed her eyes to give him a hateful look.

"You!"

**SMACK**

The women gasped as they watched Kagome slap their manager right across his face. Koga's eyes went wide before slowly turning his eyes back down at Kagome.

Kagome continued to glare at him and snarled out, "If you talk ill of my daughter one more time I will purify you to fucking hell!" She raised her voice at the last two words making Koga jump.

Koga watched Kagome as she huffed and brutally pushed him aside as she stomped out of the bank in rage.

Koga then groaned as he rubbed his now sore cheek, '_Damn! I really screwed things up this time._'

* * *

Kagome slammed her car door shut and rubbed her eyes as she sniffed as a few tears fell from her eyes, "Damn him!" She looked up at her review mirror to glare at herself, "Now that is the final straw! I am not staying in that fucking hellhole any longer and if Koga has something to say about it well he's just going to have to taste my miko power and burn in hell!"  
She pushed her key into the ignition and started the car but arched a brow when she heard the car make a strange unfamiliar noise.

"Heh that's weird." Kagome said to herself letting the fight with Koga slip into the back of her mind, she looked down at the dash board of the car, "I never heard the car sound like that before." She stared at the dashboard before shrugging, "I'll ask the others about this once I get to the park."

* * *

Kikyo, Muso, Haru and Kimiko arrived at Tokyo park and walked towards the baseball fields. Kimiko and Haru laughed as they raced towards the field where other folks were gathering around to watch the kids play.

"Heh looks like a lot of people signed up their daughters for this sport." Muso observed as he walked with his wife slowly behind his niece and his son while holding his wife's hand.

Kikyo chuckled lightly as she smiled at him, "No kidding. But this is good for them." Muso looked over at his wife as she tilted her head, "Since this will teach them the importance of team work."  
Muso arched a brow, "You really think these five six year olds will learn that?"  
Kikyo shrugged, "Well there's only one way to find out. Though I know Kimiko will get something out of playing this sport."  
"Mom! Dad! Come on!" They heard their son call out to them.

They turned their attention towards Haru as he waved to them waving them down towards the bleachers where their grandparents, their Uncle Souta and where Miroku and Sango sat.

"Hurry and grab these seats before someone else takes them!" Haru pointed out loudly to them as he pointed down at the seats.

Muso and Kikyo chuckled as they walked over towards their son, niece and other family and Kagome's friends.

"I'm so happy that you guys came!" Kimiko cheered happily as she smiled at her grandparents.

Her grandmother, Saika Higurashi, smiled warmly as she bent forward to hug her granddaughter, "Oh we wouldn't miss this game for the world!"  
"Really?" Kimiko asked brightly.

"Of course." Her grandfather, Hiraku Higurashi, reassured her with a smile, "We wouldn't dream of missing our granddaughter's first game." He then looked at his grandson, "Just like we wouldn't dream of missing Haru's soccer games."

Haru smirked with pride as he crossed his arms, "I remember my first game that you guys came too and my team won!" He pointed at his grandparents, "You guys were like our good luck charms that day and still are."

"Well then I am really glad you are here." Kimiko said to her grandparents with a bright smile.  
Saika and Hiraku smiled at their grandbabies happy with what they were hearing. Hiraku and Saika were nice loving, caring people. They cared a lot about their family and friends, especially their children. Hiraku was still working as an orthodontist and Saika retired from her job as a home-ache teacher and Shikon Middle School. They still live with Hiraku's father at the shrine, trying to help him keep the shrine up and running and his father is still alive and kicking.

"So how is grandpa?" Kikyo asked as she slowly sat down next to her mother catching her mother's gaze.

Saika smiled, "Oh he's doing just fine. He's still moving around like he's still a kid."  
"Man who knew that an old fart like him could still be moving around like he does." They heard a young man say to them.

Kikyo and Saika looked up to find the youngest of the Higurashi family, Souta, standing beside Haru with his arms crossed, "You'd think a man his age would be rocking in a rocking chair by now."  
"Well guess that just proves you can't judge a person by their age anymore." Miroku stepped in with a happy smile as he wrapped his arm around his wife.

Sango sighed pleasantly as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

Souta was a 20-year-old man and is on his second year of college. He's going to college to be a police officer, he had wanted to be a cop since he was three years old and knew he could do it considering he took some classes in karate in order to fight back if he needed too.

Kimiko glanced around the park searching through the faces of the crowd looking for her mother.

She groaned when she saw no sign of her mother, '_Why isn't mommy here yet?_'

Saika noticed Kimiko's frown as she continued to move her head around.

"Is something the matter baby?" Saika asked her in concern.

Kimiko looked up at her, "Mommy isn't here yet, and she said she would be here."

Kikyo and the others groaned when she mentioned Kagome and they frowned as well.

"Well maybe the traffic is holding her up." Kikyo reassured her and smiled, "I'm sure she'll be here soon. You just have to be patient." '_Man even I'm not convinced after that._'

Kimiko groaned as she lowered her eyes, "I hope so."

Sango just frowned and turned her attention towards the trees where she saw the highways, '_I really hope Kagome was able to get out of there okay._'

* * *

Kagome let out a soft sigh as she continued to drive down the road praying to God that she makes it to the park at least before the game ends. But it was proving to be quite difficult considering the crowd of cars coming from both directions.

"Come on move you stinking cars!" Kagome cursed at the fellow cars that were moving slowly in front of her, she groaned in frustration, "Damn do these guys drive so stinking slow!"  
'_I probably pissed Koga off._' She narrowed her eyes, '_But he deserved every penny of that for pissing me off! No one calls my daughter a Goddamn brat and gets away with it! Especially when it ain't even true!_'

Suddenly her car began to vibrate while also making another strange unfamiliar noise.

"Now what's going on?" Kagome asked herself feeling her heart race in panic as she finally decided to pull off onto the shoulder of the road and turned off her car.

She groaned as she looked up at the ceiling of her car, "I so do not need this right now!" Kagome got out of her car and stood in front of the car and when she popped open the hood smoke started to blow out of the engine.

"Ah!" Kagome yelped softly as she waved her hand trying to blow some of the smoke out of her face and looked at the engine once the smoke was blown away from her face and looked into the engine to find it still smoking.

She grunted, "Well that's not good." She groaned, "I don't have time to for this! I need to get to Kimiko's game!"

Kagome then ran towards the door of her car and sat in it and began rummaging through her car looking for something.

"Come on I know it's in here, considering I'm the one that put it in here once I got it." Kagome said to herself, '_I have to call a repair shop since I know I can't fix this car on my own. Considering I know nothing of how to fix cars._'

"Oh!" Kagome said suddenly when she found the phonebook under her seat and sat in the car and flipped through the pages trying to find the car repair shops.

She quickly looked at the clock at her cell phone and groaned, it was almost 2.

"Aw man!" She looked down at the phonebook with her eyes narrowed, "What a stupid time for my car to break down! Couldn't it have broken down when I got to the park!?"

Kagome felt her heart sink, '_I'm letting Kimiko down and I don't want that! I don't want to ever disappoint my daughter! That would be the worst!_'

* * *

"Damn!" Inuyasha cursed in a loud growl as he looked down at the clock in his pick-up truck, "Stupid damn rush hour! Thanks to those dumbass people I'm going to be late!"  
He grumbled, '_Which means I will end up getting another lecture either from Dad or Sesshoumaru!_' He groaned out loudly looking up at the ceiling of his car, "Can't things go my way just this once!?"

His nose then twitched when a familiar odor reached his nose that kinda smelt like gas.

Inuyasha began glancing around looking for the source of the smell, "Where's that smell coming from? It almost smells like some gas or a type of oil."

He slowly moved his eyes from one side of the road to the other when he spotted Kagome sitting in her car, with a smoky engine, flipping through a phonebook.

"Heh looks like she's in a bind." Inuyasha said to himself pointing out the obvious.

Inuyasha hummed as he tilted his head a bit, "Well this would be a good excuse to tell dad and Sesshoumaru." '_I don't know why but…I'm also getting…this feeling to help her._'

Inuyasha then nodded finally agreeing with his decision and carefully pulled off onto the shoulder where Kagome was.

* * *

Kagome grumbled as she flipped through the pages, "Come on! There must be one near this area! I don't have time to wait for them to come." She then raised her head while arching a brow as she heard something drive up behind her car.

Kagome took a look when she spotted Inuyasha's pick-up truck pulling off onto the shoulder and stopping right behind her car.

Kagome looked at the truck oddly and tilted her head, "Now who could that be?"  
Her eyes went wide when she felt a demonic aura coming from the truck, '_A demon's in there!? Oh God I don't want to have to deal with another demon today!_'

She watched the car as the door opened and saw Inuyasha climb out of his car. Kagome went into a trance when she saw him come out of his car and suddenly felt her heart pound when his beautiful golden amber eyes came in contact with her chocolate brown ones.

'_Wow…he has really…really nice eyes._' Kagome thought to herself in awe but quickly shook her head, '_Now where did that come from?_'

"Having problems here Miss?" She heard Inuyasha's soft rough voice ask snapping her out of her thoughts.

She looked up at him in even more awe, '_Ohh his voice sounds so…so smoothly._' Kagome then gasped softly realizing what she had just thought and shook her head again, '_Where are all these thoughts coming from!? These thoughts are all nonsense!_' She lowered her head to the ground as she grumbled, '_All men, especially demons are pigs! So I shouldn't even bother!_'

"Uh hello? Are you going to answer me or are you just going to sit there?" Inuyasha asked gruffly as he crossed his arms.

Kagome jerked remembering what he had asked her and nodded, "Uh yeah." She looked back at her engine, "I am having…a bit of a problem."  
Inuyasha turned his eyes from hers' and to her engine and started to walk over towards it, "Well let's see what the problem is."  
Kagome followed him with her eyes before slowly putting down the phonebook and quickly followed him as he stood in front of the hood.

"Can you really tell what the problem is?" Kagome asked softly slowly turning her eyes from the engine up to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sighed, "Yeah I'm sure I can figure it out." He glanced t her, "Considering I'm a mechanic."  
"What!? You're a mechanic?" Kagome gabbed out in shock while sounding quite hopeful.

Inuyasha nodded, "Yep been one for a while now so I know my stuff."  
Kagome found herself smiling, "So you can get this thing fixed!?"  
Inuyasha stared at her and told her truthfully, "Well that would all depend on what the problem is but most likely, yeah I can."  
Kagome just smiled at him quite pleased with what she was hearing and she could tell by the look in his eyes that he was telling the truth. Actually she didn't really see, but she got this feeling that he was telling the truth, which she thought was odd but at this point she didn't care.

'_Things are finally looking up for me today._' Kagome thought to herself happily.

Inuyasha stared at the young woman in front of him and found himself…strangely happy that she was smiling.

'_She…she does have a nice smile._' Inuyasha thought but gabbed once he realized what he had just thought and quickly shook his head, '_Ugh! I don't have time for this sort of talk!_'

He turned his attention back towards the engine and began rummaging through it to try and find what was causing the problem. Kagome looked at him from head to toe inspecting him, '_Well he is a demon I know that much, considering I am getting a demonic aura from him. But…_' She glanced up at his fuzzy dog ears that twitched, '_Those ears look way too cute for him to be a full demon._'

"Hmmm." Inuyasha mumbled as he continued to rummage through the engine.

"What?" Kagome asked in a worried tone as his mumble snapped her out of her thoughts, "What's wrong with my car?"  
"Looks like you need some new hoses." Inuyasha muttered more to himself than her and then said loudly, "Actually it looks like you need a new water pump and a new radiator as well."  
"You can't be serious?" Kagome asked him not sounding too happy about it, considering she had a feeling it would take a lot longer to fix it than she had hoped.

Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah I am. So it looks like I may have to bring it down to the shop in order to fix it."  
Kagome groaned as she rubbed her forehead, '_Great just when things were finally looking up for me._' She sighed before glancing up at him, "So how long will it take to fix it?"  
Inuyasha stared at her before arching a brow, "Shouldn't you be more concerned about the price of it? This could cost you a lot of money Miss."

"Well right now I'm more concerned about how much time it will take." Kagome pointed out to him gruffly, "I promised someone very important to me that I would be at a certain game for them and if I'm not there I would never be able to look them in the eyes again!"  
Inuyasha grunted softly as he frowned after hearing the tone in her voice. This game must really be important to her if she sounds like she is going to break down and cry. He absolutely hated it when women cried but for some odd reason he couldn't bare to see _**her **_cry.

He sighed as he looked from the engine before glancing back at her, "When does the game start?"  
Kagome sighed and looked at him, "The game started around 2 and the game doesn't end until 4 or 5 o'clock."  
Inuyasha looked down at his watch to check the time, it was already 2:20, "Uh…well…" He looked down at her, "If we get going now…"  
Kagome looked up at him meeting his eyes as he continued, "I could just drop your car off at the shop and take you to this game."  
Kagome's eyes went wide surprised by his suggestion, "You'd…you'd really do that?"

Inuyasha shrugged, "Heh why not? I mean if this game is really that important to you then I can at least help you get there." He grunted softly, '_She must be meeting her boyfriend there or something._ _She is pretty enough to have one._' Inuyasha's eyes shot wide open when he realized what he just said and shook his head as he felt his cheeks heat up and looked back down at the engine, '_Why the hell did I just think that!? Heck why the hell am I even thinking like that!?_'

"Yeah," He heard her say to him softly catching his attention again to see her frowning, "It is important to me." '_I need to get to Kimiko's game. I want to be there for her but…_' Kagome looked up at him to meet his eyes again, '_Can I really trust him? I mean he just came out of nowhere. I don't even know the guy. Sure he may be a mechanic but that doesn't mean he couldn't be some type of rapist or something along those lines._'

"Well," She heard Inuyasha say suddenly snapping her out of her thoughts, "I'll bring my car forward to connect your car to mine."

Kagome only nodded as she watched him walk back towards his car. She crossed her arms as she continued to stare at him, '_Should I really trust this demon?_'

She groaned as she watched him hop back into his truck and slowly drove in front of hers' to connect the two cars.

Kagome then got this strange feeling, a feeling that she couldn't really make out but she had a feeling that whatever this feeling was…was telling her she could trust him.

* * *

Inutashio's Repair was now in Kagome and Inuyasha's sight as Inuyasha drove into the parking lot with Kagome glancing around in the passenger seat.

Once Inuyasha parked his truck in a good spot he turned off the engine and got out of the car.

Kagome stared at the building as she slowly got out of the car, "Inutashio's Repair?"

"Yeah." She heard Inuyasha say from behind her, she looked back at him as he glanced up at her, "This is my father's shop."

"You're dad owns this place?" Kagome asked sounding surprised.

Inuyasha nodded while turning his attention back towards the connectors, "Yeah, he has owned this place since I was 10 years old. So once I turned 13 I was able to help him out when I had the free time."  
"Really?" Kagome asked in interest finding herself more relaxed now that she knew he really wasn't lying about himself being a mechanic, '_Guess the guy really was telling the truth._'

Inuyasha nodded as he released Kagome's car from his, he then sighed before wiping his forehead and looked back at her, "Well let's head inside and get my dad or one of the other mechanics to come out here and take your car inside."

Kagome stared at him as she crossed her arms, '_The way he sounds makes it seem like this is a family business._' She shook her head and suddenly found herself smiling at him, "Lead the way Mr…um…"  
"Morkien." Inuyasha told her catching her eyes as he repeated, "I'm Inuyasha Morkien."  
Kagome smiled finding herself liking this guy's manners and decided to do the same, "And I'm Kagome Higurashi and it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Morkien."

Inuyasha shook his head, "You don't have to be formal." He looked at her, "Just Inuyasha will do for me."  
Kagome smiled softly, "Okay…Inuyasha." She didn't know why but…she liked the way his name sounded when she said it. It had…a certain ring to it that she couldn't make out of what it was.

Inuyasha suddenly felt his cheeks heat up again when Kagome said his name. He liked the way she said it for some odd reason but he quickly shook his head shrugging that feeling off. Come on she was going to see her boyfriend soon so he should be feeling…whatever the hell he was feeling.

He then walked passed her with Kagome following him in pursuit.

Kagome stared at the back of his head, '_Well this guy doesn't seem like or sound like he wants to get in my pants. Though with the way he acted towards me back there he doesn't really strike me as being a rapist._' She lowered her head, '_But I better keep my guard up just in case._'

Inuyasha glanced back at her before looking back at the front doors and pushed them open making the little bell over the door ring. That ring caught Inutashio's attention from the paperwork on the front desk.

Inutashio narrowed his eyes at his son, "You're late son."  
Inuyasha hutched over slightly, it had been a habit of his whenever he got in trouble with his parents, "Sorry dad but the traffic was a real killer today. But," He looked down at Kagome catching her eyes again, "I also stopped to help someone out."  
"Mm?" Inutashio hummed not really understanding what he meant but turned his attention towards the young woman that was right beside Inuyasha and gabbed, "Oh I'm sorry Miss I didn't see you there."  
Kagome looked over at him and smiled, "Oh that's okay. You were just too worried about your son to notice me."  
Inutashio smiled as he walked up to her, "Well glad to see that you understand something like that."  
Kagome just smiled, "So…" Kagome looked up at Inutashio as he looked at her in concern, "Did you have car trouble?"  
Kagome sighed while nodding her head, "Yeah I did. The engine started to vibrate while also making this very strange noise. So when I pulled over to check out the engine smoke came out of it."

"Hmmm." Inutashio mumbled while tapping his chin taking in the information that Kagome had just told him, he looked at Inuyasha, "Did you find out what was the problem?"  
Inuyasha crossed his arms, "Yeah, it looks like she needs a few new hoses, a water pump and a new radiator."  
"I see." Inutashio replied before walking back to his desk and glanced back at Inuyasha, "So I'm guessing you brought the car here Inuyasha?"  
Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah I did. Her car's right in the parking lot behind mine."  
Inutashio nodded before pressing a doorbell button and once he pressed it another mechanic peeked into the lobby, "Yes Mr. Morkien?"  
Inutashio looked at him and pointed his finger out towards the parking lot, "There's a car out there that needs to be taken cared of."

The man looked at his boss before turning his attention to Inuyasha and Kagome and nodded, "Right on it sir."

He walked up to Kagome and held out his hand, "I'll need your car key in order to move it into the garage."  
Kagome stared at him before nodding as she dug into her purse to take out her keys and pulled off her car key and gave it to him, "Here you go."  
The man smiled before walking out into the parking lot.

Kagome looked back at Inutashio, "So Mr. Morkien?"

Inutashio and Inuyasha looked down at Kagome as she stood slightly in front of Inuyasha.

"How long will repairing my car take?" Kagome asked getting back to her task at hand.

Inutashio tilted his head, "Probably an hour or two."  
Kagome groaned which Inutashio and Inuyasha noticed.

Inutashio arched a brow, "Got someplace you have to be?"

Kagome sighed while nodding her head, "Yes I do." She looked up at him, "You're a father so may understand my position. You see I promised my daughter that I would be at her first T-Ball game today."  
'_Daughter!?_' Inuyasha repeated loudly in his head with wide eyes, '_So she isn't going to the game with a boyfriend of hers'? Wait a minute!_' He instinctively groaned in disappointment, '_So then…that means she's married._'

He jerked as his cheeks turned crimson red when he realized what and how he just said that, '_What the hell!?_' He rubbed his head, '_Why should I care if she's married or not!? It's not like I like her or anything! I don't even know this woman!_'

"However," Kagome continued snapping Inuyasha out of his thoughts wanting to hear her explanation, "I ended up getting scheduled to work today but I still promised her I would be at her game. So I really must get to that game or else I will let my daughter down and that would be the most horrible thing in the world."

Inuyasha frowned when he heard that tone in her voice again while Inutashio smiled warmly at her, "Yes I have been in that situation many times before."  
Kagome stared at him as he continued, "Well I'm sure my son," He glanced at Inuyasha, "Inuyasha would be happy to take you to your daughter's game." He smiled back at her, "Especially if she is expecting you to be there for her."  
"That's exactly what I suggested earlier." Inuyasha pointed out roughly as he looked down at her.

Kagome looked up at him, "I know, but I just wanted to make sure the actual time before agreeing to anything."  
"Okay so then will you let me take you to the park?" Inuyasha asked Kagome again, "Or do you want a friend or a family member to come pick you up?"  
Kagome sighed as she rubbed the back of her neck, "Well I'm sure all of my friends and family will be at the game and most of them don't have cell phones."

"So then allow Inuyasha to take you to the park Mrs…um…" Inutashio tried to say while trying to figure out her name.

Kagome looked at him, "It's Kagome Higurashi and it's _**Miss **_not Mrs."

Inutashio and Inuyasha jerked as they raised a brow.

"You're not married?" Inutashio asked tilting his head a bit.

Inuyasha growled at him, "Dad! You shouldn't be asking something like that when it's really none of your business!"  
"Oh no it's okay Inuyasha." He heard Kagome reassure him as he looked down at her as she shrugged, "He's just curious and I'm kinda use to it." She looked at him, "To answer your question, I was married but I divorced my husband five years ago."

"Five years ago?" Inuyasha repeated arching a brow, '_But she doesn't look that old. She looks like the same age as me._'

Kagome narrowed her eyes, "I don't want to get into full detail about it. It was a stupid mistake that I never want remember ever again!"

Inuyasha jerked since that was the first time he had seen her narrow her eyes at him, '_Something tells me I struck a nerve. That must mean she got married at a young age._' He shook his head, "Sorry about that." Inuyasha rubbed his head and looked at her, "Anyway we better get going if you want to make it to the game before it ends."  
Kagome stared at him before nodding, "Okay."  
Inutashio just stared at them and smirked, '_This may turn out to be a good thing, for both of them._'

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER**

Jeez! I wasn't expecting to make this chapter this long! But I guess with me adding certain parts to it just made it a bit longer than I thought it would be. Well anyway I hope you guys liked this chapter. I thought it was cute and Inuyasha finally came into the scene. Now next chapter is when Inuyasha meets Kagome's friends and family but it turns out to be an unexpected reunion.

See ya next time!  
**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW ME!**


	3. unexpected reunion

My my my am I taking a long time to update all my stories –shakes head- sorry can't help it. I've been working on **Finding Your Voice and Keeping it** since the beginning of my Christmas break and during my Christmas break. But I promise I will try and update all of my stories. But right now let's get to the chapter shall we?

**Chapter 3: Unexpected Reunion**

**WHACK **

Kimiko smacked the softball with her bat making it fly a good distance away from her.

"Go Kimiko! Run!" Sango cheered out loudly as she smiled as she watched from the benches.

Kimiko ran to the second base before the other team could catch the ball.

"Yah alright!" Sango cheered out loudly again as she clapped her hands in approval.

Miroku smiled, "Looks like Kimiko has a knack for this."  
"I'll say." Sango replied, "She's really good."  
"Yah that's it Kimiko! Show those guys what you are made of!" Haru cheered out loudly as he smirked while standing near the wired fence.

Souta nodded smiling in approval, "Looks like Kimiko has surpassed her master."  
His head jerked when he heard his elder sister laugh at him. He narrowed his eyes as he looked over at Kikyo, "What? What's so funny?"

"Souta you weren't the only one that taught her how to play T-Ball." Kikyo pointed out continuing to chuckle.

"Sure I was!" Souta argued as he crossed his arms continuing to glare at his older sister, "I taught her everything she knows!"  
"Yeah…when you were around her." Kikyo pointed out while crossing her own arms, "Which was usually around the holidays or in the summer time or just whenever Kagome felt like dropping by at the shrine."  
"Miroku was the one that taught her." Muso added to his wife's comment with his arm resting on her waist.

"What!? No way!" Souta argued loudly before glaring up at Miroku who smirked, "You wouldn't dare teach my own niece something that I was suppose to teach her!"  
Miroku chuckled lightly as he gave him an apologetic smile, "Sorry Souta. I didn't know you claimed to do that."  
"But how could you know anything about baseball let alone T-Ball?" Souta asked as he arched a brow in wonder.

"I wasn't captain of the softball team for nothing." Miroku replied as he leaned his chin on his palm.

"What?" Souta gabbed out softly as his eyes went wide.

"Yep that's right." Souta looked over at Sango as she smiled as she waved her hand at her husband, "Miroku was excellent at softball in high school. So he really knows his stuff."  
"Hmph!" Souta grunted before turning his attention back at the game with his eyes narrowed as he grumbled, "Show off."  
Sango and Miroku chuckled before Miroku ruffled the young man's hair.

"Don't worry Souta you'll have your chance to teach someone your skills." Miroku reassured the young boy.

"Don't do that!" Souta said loudly as he smacked Miroku's hand away from his head, "I'm not a little kid anymore! So you don't have to do that!"  
"Hey you're still younger than us." Sango pointed out to him as she leaned her body forward as she smiled down at him, "So therefore you are still a kid to us."  
Souta grumbled as he glared up at them, "Still doesn't mean you get to treat me like one."  
"But it's fun." Miroku defended in a teasing voice as he ruffled his hair again.

"ARGH!" Souta growled out as he brutally pulled his head away from his hand, "Will you stop doing that already!?"  
Miroku and Sango laughed at his reaction.

Souta growled.

"Souta calm down." Saika advised her son catching his attention, "Or you might ruin Kimiko's concentration."  
"Tell them that not me!" Souta argued as he pointed back at Miroku and Sango, "They are the ones that are annoying me!"  
Sango sighed, "Oh the tattling. That is so childish."  
Souta gabbed when she reminded him of that as he glanced up at them as Miroku nodded his head with his eyes closed, "I agree."  
Souta only grumbled as he turned his attention back at the game knowing that him whining about them picking on him just proved that he was acting like a child.

'_But they're the ones that started this!_' Souta said defensively in his mind.

Kimiko sighed as she continued to stand on the second base as another one of her teammates came up to the plate to try and get her back to home base.

'_Me glad Uncle Miroku taught me how to run in a baseball game or me know me be confused with all this._' She turned her attention towards the bleachers as her friends and family watched with proud smiles on their faces and waved when they spotted her looking at them.

She smiled as she waved back at them but frowned and let out a light groan when she noticed her mother was still not there.

'_Mommy's not here yet._' Kimiko looked over towards the parking lot, '_Did mommy's mean boss keep her at her work? What a mean boss he is!_' She sighed, '_Me hope mommy gets here soon._'

* * *

Kagome was fiddling with her hair while sitting in the passenger seat of Inuyasha's pick-up truck. She was feeling…strangely nervous. Why was she so nervous? This was so not like her. Though it's the first time that she's actually been in a car with a guy since Naraku. Well Miroku, Muso, Souta and her father were exceptions because they were men that she knew and loved, since they were family, even Miroku.

So could she possibly be nervous because she doesn't really know this guy…or hanyou other than his name and that he is a mechanic?

Inuyasha sighed as he glanced at the young woman. They have riding in silence for almost the whole trip. The only thing she had every said to him once they got in the truck was where the game was. Sure he wouldn't mind if it was a peaceful silence but the thing is…it was an awkward silence. The type of silence he couldn't stand so at this point he as trying to figure out what to say to get rid of this awkward silence.

He raised a brow when he noticed her fiddling with her hair, '_What? Is she nervous about something?_' Why would she be nervous? He should be the one that is nervous! Here he is driving a woman, that he barely knows, to a T-Ball game for her daughter. So therefore he had the right to be more nervous than her. But then again…maybe she had the right to be a little nervous, since she doesn't know him either. So she could be in the same boat that he was in.

Inuyasha growled softly as the silence continued to drag on, '_Okay this is getting too stupid, even for me!_'

"So uh…"  
Kagome looked up at him as he began to speak.

He glanced away from her turning his attention back at the highway.

"How old is your…daughter?" Inuyasha asked finally breaking the silence. He glanced at her to meet her chocolate brown eyes.

Kagome tilted her head, '_Guess it wouldn't hurt to talk to him. He doesn't seem that bad._' She smiled, "She's five going to be turning six this year."  
Inuyasha arched a brow, "She's five?" '_Just how old is this woman?_'

Kagome noticed his gaze and raised a brow, "Why are you looking at me like that?"  
"Just how old are you?" Inuyasha asked with his eyebrow still raised. He just couldn't help but be a little curious about the woman.

"Twenty-seven." Kagome replied as she arched a brow, "Why?"

"Twenty-seven?" Inuyasha repeated, "You look a bit young to have a five year old already."  
Kagome narrowed her eyes and said hostility, "Got a problem with that?"  
Inuyasha jerked his head back surprised but the sudden tone in her force, "Uh no…I don't have a problem with it, I was just saying." '_Guess her and her husband wanted kids early._ _Since if her and her husband got divorced five years ago then they must of at the kid like…right after they were married or something along those lines._'

"Good." He heard Kagome suddenly say interrupting his thoughts to snap his attention back down at her. She closed her eyes as she leaned back in the passenger seat with her arms crossed, "Then I don't have to break your shins."

"Break my shins?" Inuyasha repeated arching a brow before snorting as he closed his eyes, "Keh! As if! Like a human like you can take me down!"  
"Oh I'm sure I can manage." Kagome replied as she opened her eyes to look up at him catching his gaze, "I am a miko after all."  
"Whoa what!?" Inuyasha asked suddenly as he did a double take on the woman's words, "Did you just say…miko?" He arched a brow.

Kagome nodded, "Yes I did." She narrowed her eyes again, "So I wouldn't mess with me or my daughter if I were you hanyou."  
"Feh like I'd want too!" Inuyasha snorted as he closed his eyes and turned his attention back towards the road before his eyes went wide, "Wait a minute!"  
He snapped his head down at Kagome catching her eyes as he asked, "Did you just call me…hanyou?" '_How the hell did she find out!?_'  
"What did you really think I would figure it out?" Kagome asked assuming that he did. She then sighed as she closed her eyes while turning her head away from him, "I could tell by your aura."  
"My aura?" Inuyasha repeated as he arched a brow, '_How the hell was she able to tell by just my aura?_'

Kagome glanced up at him, "I can tell apart a demon and half demon by their aura."

"You're bluffing." Inuyasha replied in shock and in slight fear. '_Wait a minute! Why the hell should I be afraid if she knows I'm a hanyou!? If she doesn't like that fact well screw her!_'

"No I'm not." Kagome told him truthfully as she shook her head, "I'm dead serious."  
Inuyasha jerked when he noticed the seriousness in her voice and had a gut feeling that she really was serious.

He grunted, "Heh…never knew mikos could do something like that."  
Kagome smirked, "Well this miko can."

"Obviously." Inuyasha mumbled as he took one last glance at her before turning his attention back on the road.

"So don't go denying that you aren't a half demon." He heard Kagome tell him in a scolding manner.

Inuyasha snorted, "Not even attempting too." '_If she can tell if I'm a hanyou by just my aura…then why bother denying it when she can see the truth herself._'

"Wow you gave up that fight easily." Kagome pointed out as she arched a brow.

Inuyasha glanced down at her, "Well hey you were the one that said that you already knew I was a hanyou just by my aura. So if you know why should I even attempted to deny it when you can see the truth?" He narrowed his eyes, "Unless you really were lying?"  
"No I wasn't." Kagome reassured him again as she shook her head before tilting her head, "It's just…my ex always denied the fact he was a half demon even when I already knew he was a hanyou when I first met him." She shrugged still feeling his gaze on her, "So I just thought that was how all hanyous acted."  
"Ex?" Inuyasha repeated as he arched a brow, "Are you talking about your husband?"  
"My _**ex**_-husband." Kagome corrected him in a hostile manner while narrowing her eyes.

Inuyasha's eyes went wide slightly, '_Her husband was a hanyou!? Does that mean she accepts creatures like me? But wait!_' His eyes went back to their normal size as he looked at her sadly, which he hadn't noticed, '_She divorced him so…does that mean she doesn't like them even though she married one?_'

Kagome noticed the sadness in his eyes and arched a brow, "Uh…why are you staring me like that?"  
Inuyasha jerked when he realized he had been staring at her and turned light pink as he turned his attention back on the highway, "Uh…sorry."  
Kagome stared at him in confusion. Why was he looking at her with such…sad eyes? Did she say something that made him sad? What could she have possibly said that would make him even remotely sad? She suddenly felt her heart sink at the thought of him being sad.

Kagome shook her head shrugging off that feeling, '_I'm just being stupid._' She sighed softly as she stared out the window.

"_**Well had it ever occurred to you that maybe I didn't want to be with you!" **_

"_**I never loved you I just went out with you until I got you laid and then afterwards I would dump you." **_

'_Damn you Naraku…even after all this time…_' Her eyes grew sad as water began to form in her eyes, '_You still have…some sort of hold on my heart because…I can't seem to forget about you._'

"Mm?" Inuyasha hummed as his nose twitched catching the scent of water and salt, '_Now I know I'm not smelling the sea! Considering we aren't anywhere close to it._' He turned his attention down towards Kagome and flinched when he noticed the scent was coming from her.

'_Whoa is she…is she crying?_' Inuyasha thought to himself arching a brow.

"Uh…are you…crying?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

He saw Kagome flinch and quickly wiped her eyes before looking up at him, "No of course not. Where did you get that idea from?"  
Inuyasha stared at her with his eyebrow still arched noticing and smelling the lingering tears in her eyes, "Yes you were or else I wouldn't be smelling them."  
Kagome flinched and looked at him with wide eyes, '_He…he can smell them?_' She noticed his ears twitching and looked up at them before groaning, '_That's right…he's a dog hanyou, which guess was really obvious considering inu means dog._'

"And…" She heard Inuyasha continue snapping her out of her thoughts and gasped when she felt his hand subconsciously cupped her cheek and used his thumb to wipe away the lingering tear that was slowly creeping down her rosy cheeks, "There are still some tears in your eyes."

Kagome's eyes went wide as she felt her heart jump while feeling her cheeks heat up and quickly turned her face away from him making him let go of her cheek, "Th-That's none of your business!"  
Inuyasha stared at her oddly as he placed his hand back on the steering wheel.

Kagome stared out the window with her heart still pounding while her eyes were still wide, '_What…what just happened there? That was not what I was expecting at all!_'

Inuyasha sighed, as his eyes grew sad again as he turned his attention back towards the road before looking at his hand that touched her cheek.

* * *

"Okay it's three to one, Kimiko's team is in the lead." Haru said to himself pretending he was an announcer and watched the game between his mother and father, "Who's going to win?"  
"I think I know who's going to win." Souta pointed out to his nephew.

Haru looked over at his uncle, "Yeah I think so too."  
"It does seem like Kimiko's team will be the victor." Miroku pointed out as he rubbed his chin catching Souta and Haru's attention. He looked down at them, "But there could be a chance that the other team could catch up to them."  
"Then those girls better be on their toes." Souta replied turning his attention from Miroku back to his niece's game.

"Guys." They heard Kikyo say making them look over at her.

She smiled while shaking her head as she crossed her arms, "Does it really matter if they win or lose? As long as they are having fun it doesn't really matter."  
"But it would bring up Kimiko's confidence if they won." Souta pointed out to his elder sister.

"I don't think it will." Kikyo argued as she shook her head again, "Kimiko played very well, considering it's her first game. So I'm sure even if she lost she'd be satisfied that she did in outstanding job."  
"Yeah I must admit," Souta and Kikyo looked over at Muso who turned his attention over at them.

He pointed at the game, "Out of all the girls on her team Kimiko seems to be the better player."  
"That's only because she was taught of what to do." Kikyo pointed out to her husband, "But the other girls are doing outstanding as well."  
"Because they are following what Kimiko is doing." Miroku stepped in catching their attention, "Which gives her the position of being the leader of the team."  
"So yeah I think Kimiko would be pretty satisfied with the outcome of the game whether she wins or loses." Sango replied as she nodded her head agreeing with Kikyo's point.

"And besides all that…"

They looked over at Saika who smiled at them, "Kimiko doesn't strike me as the type of girl to be a sore loser."  
Kikyo smiled and chuckled lightly, "Yeah that too."  
"Which would prove even more that she really is Kagome's daughter." Sango added to Kikyo's comment with a proud smile.

"Okay girls time to switch places!" The ref shouted out to the two teams.

Kimiko's team, known as the Red Bears, ran from the field to the benches to start batting again while the other team, Blue Hawks, went out on the field.

Kimiko sighed as she set her glove on the bench and sat down since she knew it was not her turn to bat until later.

She turned her head around to look out at the parking lot again only to not find her mother's car, '_Guess mommy might not be coming,_'

Hiraku noticed his granddaughter's sad stare and sighed sadly as he turned his attention down at his wife, "Kimiko looks so sad."

"Mm?" Saika hummed as she turned her attention towards her granddaughter and sighed sadly, "Guess she's still waiting for Kagome to come."  
"I guess Kagome wasn't able to get out of work." They heard Sango say.

They looked up at her as she looked down at them sadly, "Koga is a bastard so he probably wouldn't let her go no matter how important this was to her."  
"You know if he's trying to win her heart he certainly won't succeed this way." Muso replied as he crossed his arms as he looked up at Sango.

"Yeah no kidding." Sango grunted out, "Considering now Kagome hates his guts."  
"Kagome needs to get out of that bank." Saika replied softly as she began to worry about her daughter.

"Yeah I know. Her and I are trying to find another bank here in Tokyo we could work at." Sango informed her mother, "I found some pretty good ones but all I have to do is let Kagome see them and but applications in to the ones that we want to work at."  
"Oh yes we made it!" Kagome cheered out happily in relief smiling as they approached the still pretty packed parking lot. Inuyasha didn't reply he just stared at the field as he drove into the parking lot and found a good spot right in front of the field in the back of the bleachers.

Once the car came to a complete stop Kagome opened the door and closed it just as Inuyasha turned off his car.

The slamming of a car door caught the others attention including Kimiko.

Kimiko smiled brightly as she recognized the woman walking onto the grass, "Mommy!"

The others smiled thankfully as they watched Kagome walking onto the grass.

'_Thank Kami…she made it._' Kikyo thought in relief as they all sat up and began to approach her.

Kimiko quickly sat up and ran up to her coach, "Miss!"

The female coach smiled down at Kimiko, "Yes dear what is it?"  
"Can me go say hi to my mommy? She finally came!" Kimiko asked her happily.

The coach looked over at her mother and then smiled down at Kimiko and nodded, "Okay just be quick okay you'll be up soon."  
Kimiko nodded, "Okay!" She then ran out of their box and ran over towards her mother.

"You made it Kagome." Sango said to Kagome happily as she hugged her best friend.

Kagome hugged her back, "Yes I actually made it!"

Inuyasha crossed his arms as he leaned his back against the side of his truck, '_She has a lot of family that's for sure._' He sighed as he picked up his hand and looked at it, '_What the hell did I just do back there?_'

_**His hand subconsciously cupped her cheek and used his thumb to wipe away the lingering tear that was slowly creeping down her rosy cheeks, "There are still some tears in your eyes."**_

"_**Th-That's none of your business!"**_  
He let out a frustrated sigh as he covered his face with that hand, '_I really screwed things up there. Why the hell did I even do that in the first place?_'  
Sango broke the hug to look at her, "But how did you get out of there? How did you convince Mr. Wolf to let you go?"  
Kagome grunted angrily as she remembered what happened at the bank and closed her eyes as she gently slammed her fist into her palm, "Oh I have my ways."

Inuyasha's ears twitched as he dropped his hand to his side to look over at Kagome and her family and friends as they continued to chat.  
Sango gabbed when she noticed her friend's gesture and pointed at her in shock, "You didn't."  
Kagome opened her eyes and smirked, "Yes I did."

"No way! Are you telling me that you, Kagome Higurashi known to be the nicest person alive…" Souta started looking at his older sister with a shocked look.

Inuyasha's ears perked up, "Nicest person?" He arched a brow, '_Is she really…a nice person? Or could they just be saying that because they are family?_'

"Actually punched her manager!?" Souta finished his sentence slowly smiling.

Inuyasha jerked as his eyes went wide, "What?" '_She…she punched her manager!? Why the hell would she go and do something like that!?_'

Inuyasha looked up at the sky.

"_**I ended up getting scheduled to work today but I still promised her I would be at her game. So I really must get to that game or else I will let my daughter down and that would be the most horrible thing in the world."**_

He looked back at her, '_Could that be the reason? Because she was scheduled to work on her daughter's game? But still…_' He narrowed his eyes slightly, '_That doesn't mean she should go and punch the person that pays her. She could end up losing her job and that would be bad, especially with her being a single mother._'

Kagome smirked with satisfaction, "Yep and man did that felt so good to punch that no good demon."  
"Demon?" Inuyasha repeated softly as he arched a brow.

"Mommy!" Inuyasha's ears perked up again when he heard a young voice shout that out.

He turned his attention over towards the little girl running up towards Kagome.

Kagome and the others smiled as they saw Kimiko running up to Kagome who jumped up towards Kagome and hugged her wrapping her arms around her torso.

"Mommy! You came you came!" Kimiko exclaimed happily smiling happily as she snuggled her head against her mother's belly.

"Mommy?" Inuyasha repeated, '_Oh so that girl is Kagome's daughter._'

Kagome smiled warmly at her daughter before kneeling down and wrapping her own arms around her and held her tight, "Of course I would honey. Why would I miss something as important as this?"

Kimiko chuckled happily as she placed her chin on her mother's shoulder.

Sango, Kikyo, Miroku, Muso, her parents, and Souta smiled down at them.

"But it took you such a long time to get here we thought you might not have been able to leave work." Souta pointed out as he crossed his arms.

Kagome sighed as she looked up at them, "Yeah I thought I wouldn't get here in time myself considering I started having car trouble."  
"Oh so that's what took you so long." Miroku replied pointing out the obvious.

Kagome nodded, "Yes but luckily I was able to get here in time." She let go of Kimiko and stood up to smile over at Inuyasha. The others noticed her action and that's when they finally noticed the dog hanyou leaning against a pick-up truck.

"Whoa who's that?" Muso asked himself out loud.

"Yeah never seen him around here before." Sango added as she crossed her arms.

Inuyasha stared over at her when he noticed her smile, "What?"  
Kagome just smiled which caused Inuyasha's cheeks to turn light pink, "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"  
"Kimiko?" Kagome said softly as she turned her attention down at her daughter who still hung onto her mother's waist.

"Mm? Yes mommy?" Kimiko asked as she looked up at her mother.

"Why don't you thank this nice man for helping me get here." Kagome suggested, "Since if it wasn't for him I wouldn't be here right now."

Kimiko gasped and quickly let go of her mother and stood a few inches in front of her smiling up at the hanyou, whom looked down at her once he noticed her.

'_Yeah I'll say the girl is her daughter. They look exactly alike._' Inuyasha thought to himself as he watched Kimiko.

She bowed before looking back up at him with her bright happy smile, "Thank you sir for bringing my mommy to me."  
Inuyasha grunted softly as he stared down at the young girl, "Heh no problem squirt."  
Kimiko smiled brightly at him, Inuyasha wanted to smile back considering this was a kid he was talking to but…there were other people watching him. He wanted to keep his tough guy image no matter what and it just felt weird to smile when he was surrounded by people he didn't know.

"I thank you as well."  
"Mm?" Inuyasha hummed as his ears twitched as Kagome spoke up. He looked over at her meeting her eyes as she continued to smile happily.

"I really owe you Mr. Morkien." Kagome continued in a sweet laughable tone that gave Inuyasha goosebumps.

Inuyasha shook it off before sighing while closing his eyes as he stopped leaning against his truck, "Didn't I tell you that you don't have to call me Mr. Morkien." He opened his eyes again to meet hers', "Just call me Inuyasha. I'm not really comfortable with people being formal with me."

Miroku jerked when he heard that name and snapped his attention from Kagome to the hanyou with wide eyes, '_Did he just say…Inuyasha?_'  
"Oh okay." Kagome replied making a mental note of that, though she didn't know why considering she was probably never going to see him again.

"And you don't owe me anything. It's all part of the job." Inuyasha reassured her.

"But I feel like I should do something to make up for driving me all the way here." Kagome replied trying to compromise someway to make up for it. Since she knew if she didn't she would feel guilty about it later.

"Well if it makes you feel any better you did do something for me." Inuyasha replied.

Kagome jerked her head back before arching a brow, "How…what did I do?"  
"You helped me not get in trouble with my dad for being late to work and you helped me get another break from work." Inuyasha pointed out to her.

Kagome crossed her arms, "Why were you late for work?"  
Inuyasha snorted, "Duh you were in traffic this afternoon!"  
Kagome's brain clicked when she remembered that and chuckled, "Oh yeah right. That would make sense." She stopped chuckling and tilted her head, "But wouldn't you be mad that I made you miss part of your shift?"  
"Why should I be mad?" Inuyasha asked as he shrugged, "It's a big weekend and practically everybody in Tokyo is getting their car fixed. I need more than the break I was already given to rest up ya know."  
Kagome chuckled lightly as she smiled, "Yeah I'll admit your shop did look pretty crowded when we got there."  
"See?" Inuyasha replied waving his hand towards her, "My point exactly."  
Kagome chuckled.

"Holy cow!"  
"Mm?" Inuyasha and Kagome hummed as they turned their attention from each other to Miroku who walked up to Inuyasha.

"Miroku?" Sango asked as she arched a brow as she watched him walk up to the hanyou.

"Inuyasha is that really you?" Miroku asked looking at him with wide unbelievable eyes.

Inuyasha arched a brow, "And you know me how?"  
"Inuyasha it's me!" Miroku replied as he placed his hand on his chest, "Miroku Hiroshima."

Inuyasha's ears perked up when he heard that name, "Mi-Miroku?"  
Miroku smirked as he nodded his head as Kagome, Sango and the others stared at them.

Inuyasha smirked as he chuckled out, "Dude!"

Miroku and Inuyasha gently slapped each other's palms then did it again only using the backside of their hands and then gently smacked their knuckles together.

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked happy to know that he was seeing someone he knew at the park.

"I'm here to see the game." Miroku replied as he pointed this thumb at the field.

Kagome looked over at Sango and arched a brow, "Those two know each other?"  
Sango shrugged, "I guess or else they wouldn't be acting like they do."  
"Wait wait wait hold the phone!"

Miroku and Inuyasha turned their attention from each other to Souta.

He arched a brow as he pointed a finger from Miroku to Inuyasha with his arms crossed, "You two actually know each other?"  
Miroku continued to smirk as he wrapped his arm around the hanyou's shoulder and pointed a finger at him, "Him and I go way back to like middle school. We were two peas in a pod we were the two musketeers we were…"  
"In short," Inuyasha cut Miroku off as he rolled his eyes crossing his arms as he looked back at the crowd, "We were best friends in middle and high school."  
Kagome and Sango gasped at that as their eyes went wide, "Friends!?"

'_Him and Miroku were friends!? Whoa! Talk about small world._' Kagome thought to herself in shock while rubbing the side of her head.

'_Wait friends…_' Sango thought as she looked at the two oddly.

"_**One of my old friends back in middle school and high school was bullied by Koga. So being his friend I had to help defend him, which most of the time didn't really work but we kept trying."  
**_Sango gasped softly as her eyes went wide, '_Whoa! Was this the friend that Miroku was talking about earlier today!?_'

"Were? Dude we still are best friends!" Miroku corrected his hanyou friend.

Inuyasha looked at him, "Yeah but we haven't been in touch with each other since we graduated from high school."  
Miroku sighed as he dropped his arm, "Yeah there is that."  
"So I'm guessing by that tone that you guys went to separate colleges?" Kikyo asked them as she tilted her head.

Miroku and Inuyasha looked over at her.

Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah, I went to Kyoto and he went to the college here in Tokyo."  
"Why did you go to Kyoto?" Muso asked arching a brow, "If you guys wanted to stay in touch you guys could have gone to the same school."  
"Well Tokyo didn't have the class I wanted to take." Inuyasha pointed out to him, "And my dad had already set me up to go there on my senior year of high school."

"Hm I see." Muso replied in understanding, "Well can't change what has already been done."  
"Obviously." Inuyasha muttered.

Kimiko stared up at the adults but kept changing her gaze from her Uncle Miroku to the strange man to her mother, Aunt Sango and her other family members.

'_Me confused._' Kimiko thought to herself.

"Kimiko!"  
"Huh?" Kimiko said as she turned her attention over towards her coach who gestured her to come over.

"Come on it's your turn to bat!" The coach pointed out to her.

"Oh!" Kimiko said suddenly before running over towards the fenced box, "Coming!"  
Kagome and the others noticed her departure and sighed.

"Yeah let's sit back down and continue watching the game." Kikyo replied as she looked up at Muso, she then winced and began rubbing her back, "Besides my back is killing me from this much standing."  
Muso chuckled as he wrapped his arm around her waist and helped her over towards the bleachers, "You should be use to this by now."

Kikyo sighed as she sat down on the bleachers, "I am it's just this baby is giving me a lot more pain than Haru did."

Saika chuckled as she sat back down next to her eldest daughter, "Each baby is different. They all don't react the same as the first. I remember when Kagome was still in my belly, man did that girl kick. She kicked more times than you or Souta did."

Hiraku nodded, "Yep that girl was an active one in your mother's belly."

Souta sighed as he knelt down next to Haru as he continued to watch the game, "How's the team doing?"

Kagome smiled as she turned her attention from Kimiko and her family to Sango and Miroku, "So how's the game going so far?"  
Miroku smirked, "It's three to zero, Kimiko's team is in the lead. You should be very proud Kagome."  
Sango smiled as she turned her gaze from her husband to her friend, "Yeah Kimiko is doing an excellent job."  
Kagome chuckled happily, "Well what would you expect." She looked back at Miroku, "Considering you were the one that taught her how to play."  
Miroku smiled bashfully, "Oh it was nothing. It was the least I could do." He tilted his head still smiling proudly, "You know I would do anything for that sweet little girl."

Inuyasha arched a brow before looking over at his reunited friend, "So…"  
Miroku, Kagome, Sango and the others looked over at the hanyou.

"How do you two know each other?" Inuyasha asked as he pointed a finger from Miroku to Kagome.

"Oh that's simple." Miroku replied happily with a smile as he went over by Sango and wrapped his arm around her waist and smiled proudly, "I met her through my wife."  
Inuyasha jerked in surprise, "Wife?"  
"Yes Inuyasha I want you to meet my wife," He waved his hand to Sango as she smiled warmly up at him, "Sango Slayer, though now known as Sango Hiroshima."

Sango smiled happily as she waved at Inuyasha, "Hello nice to meet you Inuyasha."

Inuyasha blinked as he stared at the young woman beside his best friend more in disbelieve.

He grunted, "Heh never thought I'd see the day when you actually nailed getting a girl Miroku."  
"Huh?" Sango replied as she stared up at the hanyou in confusion.

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean!?" Miroku asked his friend loudly defensively.

"You know what it means." Inuyasha replied as he eyed him, "You were such a lecher in middle school and high school that I just find it hard to believe that you would actually get a girl."  
"Lecher?" Sango repeated as she arched a brow and gasped once she got what Inuyasha met and opened her mouth to reply when Miroku cut her off.

"Well I gave up on that habit once I got into college." Miroku replied somewhat lying, "Since it wasn't really getting me anywhere."  
Inuyasha eyed him causing the young man to get a creepy feeling, "Liar."  
Miroku gabbed as he flinched before saying defensively, "But I'm not lying!"  
"Miroku, I have known you since middle school." Inuyasha began as he slowly narrowed his eyes at him, "I know all of your habits and I know you being a lecher is one of those habits that you would never get rid of and I know when you are lying. And right now you are lying through your teeth."  
Miroku jerked back slightly before smiling weakly at his hanyou friend, "Heh you are just as sharp as ever Inuyasha."

"Just part of my instincts I guess." Inuyasha replied in a light grunt.

"Are you saying he was even a lecher during middle _**and **_high school?" Sango asked speaking up catching her husband and Inuyasha's attention.

"I take it that he was a lecher to you as well?" Inuyasha asked assuming that she was a victim of his perverted ways.

"Does having my ass rubbed every minute or day count?" Sango asked in an irritated tone still angry at the memory of when they met.

Inuyasha nodded, "Yep and asking pretty girls to bare his children."  
"Bare his children?" Sango repeated as she crossed her arms.

Inuyasha arched a brow, "You mean he didn't ask you. Usually when he meets a pretty girl he always asks her to bare his children."  
Sango furrowed a brow, "He never did that."

"He didn't?" Inuyasha asked in confusion, "Heh that's what he use to do."  
"Inuyasha!" Miroku hissed out loudly as he narrowed his eyes, "Shut up!"

Inuyasha looked over at him and arched a brow, "You didn't ask her that?"

"Miroku!"

Miroku jerked when he heard Sango say his name in an angry tone that sent shivers down his spine.

"Hehe yes…Sango?" Miroku asked in a weak chuckle.

Sango crossed her arms as she turned to face him with her eyes narrowed, "Why didn't you ask me that? I mean I'm glad you didn't but…why?"

"It was just a joke I made up back in middle school and high school!" Miroku defended himself loudly, "The girls laughed almost every time I asked them that!"

"Didn't sound like a joke to me." Inuyasha pointed out gruffly.

"Well you should have paid more attention then. Then you would have seen that it was just a joke." Miroku pointed out to his friend calmly as he crossed his arms.

"Why the hell would I pay attention to your conversation with those stupid ass girls!?" Inuyasha growled out loudly in a hostile tone with his eyes deadly narrowed making Sango, Kagome and Miroku jump in surprise and slight fear.

"Those stupid girls hated me anyway! So give me one good reason why I should have paid attention to see if it was a joke or not!" Inuyasha added loudly.

Miroku grunted mentally slapping himself for forgetting what had happened to him during those times, "But you have good hearing so you still could have at least paid attention to my voice or something."  
Inuyasha snorted as he continued to glare at him, "Well sorry I was pissed at the fact that you were even bothering to talk to those bitches."  
"I was trying to get them on our side Inuyasha." Miroku pointed out gesturing the now angry hanyou to calm down.

"Heh like flirting and rubbing their asses was going to make them change their opinion about me. Heck what you did made everything worse!" Inuyasha pointed out angrily.

"What?" Kagome gabbed softly as her eyes went wide, '_Their opinions? What is he talking about?_'

'_So I was right._' Sango thought softly to herself as she stared at the hanyou with wide eyes, '_He was the friend that Miroku was talking about. The one that got picked on by Koga._'

"How did it make things worse?" Miroku asked arching a brow.

"I guess getting beaten up so many times by the guys in our school erased your memory of how worse that made things." Inuyasha pointed out in a light snarl.

"Beaten up!?" Sango repeated loudly as her eyes went wide along with Kagome's, she quickly turned her eyes up at her husband, "You never told me you guys actually got beaten up!"  
Miroku looked down at her and gave her a weak smile, "Well it's not like you could have done anything about it. Besides I just didn't want you to worry about that."  
"Miroku." Sango said softly in concern for her loved one.

Miroku sighed as he turned his attention back at Inuyasha, "But I had to at least try. I had to figure out someway to get them off of your back so we could both enjoy our middle and high school years."

"Which obviously didn't work." Inuyasha muttered with his eyes still narrowed.

Kagome stared at the hanyou mechanic with wide yet hurtful unbelievable eyes, '_He…him and Miroku were beaten up during middle and high school!? But…but why? Miroku's a really nice guy and Inuyasha seems to be a nice guy too! So why would they do such a thing?_'

"But anyway back to the main topic at hand." Miroku stepped in not wanting to talk about it anymore considering it would just lead Inuyasha to get more ticked off and Miroku did not want to deal with a pissed off hanyou, especially one with a real short temper like Inuyasha.

Miroku looked down at Sango catching her gaze from Inuyasha up to him, "I didn't ask you because I didn't want you in on that little joke of mine. I didn't ask you because there was something different and special about you that I didn't want to mess up because of that question, since I knew if even tried to ask it you would punch me in the face."  
Sango turned a light pink at his words before smiling as she chuckled at the last thing he said, "Yeah I'm sure I would have if you asked me."  
Miroku smiled, "And again I only came up with that joke to help get the girls on our side and off of Inuyasha's back. But when I met you I wanted you more than anything so I didn't want to ask such a thing till I knew you were the right one for me." He gave her a passionate smile, "And you were."

Sango turned red, "Miroku."

Kagome smiled, "Aww that's so sweet Miroku."

Inuyasha grunted, "Keh!" He snorted as he turned his head away from them, "You probably didn't do it because I wasn't around so you didn't have to worry about that "joke"."  
Miroku glared at him, "I would never do such a thing! What kind of friend do you take me for!?"

Inuyasha glanced at him as Miroku continued to scold, "I tell ya being at Tokyo College wasn't all that fun, especially when my best bud wasn't there to make everything not so lonely there."  
"Hey!" Kagome and Sango spoke up loudly as they glared up at him.

"What about us?" Kagome asked him loudly.

Miroku flinched as he quickly looked down at him, "Wait I didn't mean it like that! I was just saying I was lonely because I was the only guy in our little group, heck not even Naraku bothered to hangout with us!" He looked back at Inuyasha now meeting his eyes, "So you could imagine how unfun it was to be the only guy hanging out with two girls who only talked about girl related stuff all the time."  
"Heh I guess I could understand that." Inuyasha grunted, "But I thought you would like just you hanging out with girls all the time."  
"Sure it had it's advantages but it also had it's disadvantages as well." Miroku replied with a light sigh as he shook his head.

"Hey." Kagome and Sango spoke up loudly again completely offended by his comment.

Inuyasha glanced at Kagome and Sango before sighing, "Guess that would make sense." '_He didn't strike me as the type of guy to do that either._' He looked back at Miroku, "So you met Kagome because of Sango and that you three went to the same college?"

Miroku nodded, "Yeah basically." He then arched a brow, "So then you met Kagome because you helped her with her car?"

Inuyasha nodded, "Yep since I'm still working at my father's car repair shop here in Tokyo."  
"You're kidding?" Miroku replied as he smirked liking that idea.

Inuyasha shook his head, "Nope I'm not kidding. Heck even Sesshoumaru is still working at the shop."  
"Which means you still live here in Tokyo right?" Miroku asked as he continued to smile at his friend.

Inuyasha nodded, "Though I now have my own place but yeah I still live here…obviously."  
"Oh even better." Miroku replied nodding his head in approval, "Now we can hangout again like we use too only this time we are legal." He pointed a finger at him, "Sake at your place!"  
"Uh sure." Inuyasha replied as he arched a brow, "When my niece and nephew aren't around."  
"Huh?" Miroku replied as he jerked his head back in confusion.

Inuyasha sighed as he began rubbing the side of his head, "Yeah every other weekend I baby-sit my brother's kids." He stared at him, "So if you want to do something like that it has to be a day or weekend when they are not at my place."  
'_He's an uncle?_' Kagome thought to herself in awe.

"Why does Sesshoumaru want you to watch them? Can't he get anybody else?" Miroku asked as he raised a brow.

"Duh so him and my sister-in-law can go out on dates and…" He grumbled not believing what he was now going to say, "They're…trying to have another kid…"

"Ohhhhhh." Miroku replied nodding his head in understanding.

"And I'm always the one that has to watch them because I'm the only one close enough to them other than my parents." Inuyasha added to his comment as he dropped his arm to his side while putting his other hand into his pants pocket, "Besides all that I have a lot of free-time so it really doesn't bother me if I have to watch the two."  
"Are you saying you actually volunteered to watch your brother's kids?" Kagome asked as she walked up to Inuyasha with her arms crossed.

Inuyasha looked down at her and shrugged, "Well my parents are getting too old to watch them. The kids prefer me over anyone else and it gives me something to do on the weekends." He snorted, "Those kids may be a handful but they are fun to hang around with."  
Kagome gabbed at his answer, not really expecting someone like him to…answer with those words.

"Whoa has Inuyasha Morkien actually grown soft over the years?" Miroku teased in amazement at his old friend.

Inuyasha glared at him, "I'm only like that towards kids you dumb-butt!"  
"Dumb-butt?" Sango repeated as she looked at Inuyasha oddly, "Never heard that type of word before."  
'_He must have color coded his words because there are kids hanging around here._' Kagome pointed out to herself as she tilted her head staring up at the hanyou in wonder.

Kagome found herself chuckling catching the hanyou's attention again, "But of course kids can be a handful." She smiled up at him once she met his eyes, "I should know because I have one."

"Yeah, but you are only dealing with one. I'm dealing with two." Inuyasha reminded her, "One being six and a half who always wants me to either watch her dance or dance with her and the other one being a two year in the middle of being potty trained! You do the math."  
Kagome chuckled lightly s he pointed that out to her, "Yeah that does sound like it could be pretty hectic over at your place."

"My point exactly." Inuyasha replied as he waved his hand towards her.

Sango and Miroku blinked as they watched their new yet old friends talking among each other.

'_Well this is weird._' Miroku and Sango thought to themselves.

**WHACK**

The whack of a bat hitting a ball snapped the four out of their conversation and looked back towards the field just in time to watch Kimiko run from home base to first base.

"YAH! Go Kimiko!" They heard Haru cheer from the wired fence as he bounced up and down.

Kagome smiled proudly as she watched her daughter make it safely to first base, "We should probably go sit down." She turned her attention back at Miroku and Sango, "Since we did come all the way here to watch Kimiko play."  
Sango smiled before letting out a light chuckle, "Yes and knowing Kimiko she would probably be mad if we don't watch her."  
Miroku nodded before turning his attention back towards Inuyasha, "Want to join us Inuyasha?"  
"Mm?" Inuyasha hummed, he wasn't really expecting something like that.

"Yeah!" He heard Kagome say making his ears twitch as he looked down at her as she smiled up at him, "You know what they saw the more the merrier!"  
Inuyasha gabbed as he jerked his head back. Her comment really took him by surprise. He wasn't even expecting her to say something like that. Sure Miroku he somewhat expected but…not her not this woman.

Kagome stared up at him, '_If Miroku is friends with him then he can't be all that bad right?_'

Inuyasha stared down at her with his eyes still wide in shock before he shook his head and looked down at his watch and sighed, "I would like too…"

He looked back at them, "But I have to get back to work or else my dad will kill me, considering the shop is insanely packed."  
"Ah I see." Miroku replied nodding his head in understanding before smiling, "Okay then we'll hangout tomorrow. Are you free tomorrow?"

"Sorry I'm baby sitting my niece and nephew tomorrow." Inuyasha replied as he rubbed his head.

"Oh uh okay…um when are you free?" Miroku asked tilting his head slightly.

"I have no clue. I don't get my work schedule till my shift is over for the day." Inuyasha replied as he crossed his arms again.

Miroku sighed, "Well can you maybe at least give me your number and new address so we can try contacting you so we can hangout sometime?"

Inuyasha blinked, "Uh sure." He went back towards his truck and took out a piece of paper and a pen and wrote down the information Miroku asked for.

He then gave it to him, "Why don't you do the same?"

Miroku nodded, "Sure thing."

Inuyasha nodded as he took out his cell phone from his pant pockets and handed it to Miroku, "Here type it in."  
Miroku nodded as he typed in his house and cell phone number.

"Oh! You'll probably need my number!" Inuyasha's ears perked up when he heard Kagome speak up.

His eyes went wide, "Huh!?" Inuyasha turned his attention down at Kagome as he said softly, "What…"  
Kagome took out a little pad of paper and pen from her purse. She looked up at him, "So you can contact me when my car is fixed."  
Inuyasha felt his head jerk back as he gabbed mentally slapping himself in stupidity. He then grumbled as his cheeks turned light pink in embarrassment, "Yeah…right."

"Here you go Inuyasha."

"Mm?" Inuyasha hummed as Miroku caught his attention as he handed Inuyasha back his cell phone, "Oh thanks." He took the phone from his friend.

Miroku smiled, "Call us anytime."  
"Just as long as it's not after midnight." Sango pointed out.

"Don't worry I won't." Inuyasha reassured her.  
Kagome tore off the piece of paper from her small pad and handed it to Inuyasha, she smiled up at him, "Here you go. My cell phone number is also on there just in case you can't reach my on my house phone."  
Inuyasha turned his attention back down at her as his cheeks turned light pink again as he took the paper from her, "Uh thanks." He then shifted nervously before pointing back at his truck, "Well…I better get going."  
"Yeah you should probably do that before your dad throws a fit." Miroku told him, "I've seen you're dad pissed and let me tell you it's not a pretty sight."

Inuyasha grunted, "Heh imagine having to live with him since the day you were born."  
"Well it was nice meeting you Inuyasha."  
"Mm?" Inuyasha mumbled as he turned his attention at Kagome as she smiled warmly at him.

Kagome tilted her head, "Again I thank you for helping me out I really appreciated it."  
Inuyasha's cheeks turned pink again as his eyes went wide slightly before muttering softly, "Y-Yeah no problem." He then waved back at her quickly and nervously, "Okay see ya!"

Kagome just smiled as she waved back, "Okay bye!"  
Inuyasha walked up towards his car only to stop at the door before looking back over at Kagome, whom was now walking with Miroku and Sango towards the bleachers, '_Kagome Higurashi._' He looked down at the piece of paper that had her scent on it that had her house phone and cell phone number on it.

He gripped it tightly, '_Well if Miroku's friends with her…_' Inuyasha looked back at them again, '_Then she shouldn't be that bad…right?_'

Inuyasha then sighed as he hopped back into his truck and drove off.

* * *

"So Kagome?" Sango said to her friend suspiciously.

"Mm?" Kagome hummed as she met her best friend's eyes, "Yeah? What it is Sango?"  
"What…what do you think of Inuyasha? He seems pretty nice if you ask me." Sango replied wanting to get her friend's opinion about the young hanyou.

"Mmmm." Kagome replied as she tilted her head while looking up at the sky in thought, "Well I think he's okay." She looked back at Sango, "He's not as bad as I thought it would be. Actually…" Kagome smiled, "I find him to be very nice as well."  
Sango stared at her with wide eyes as she watched Kagome turn her attention back at the game before shouting out Kimiko's name.

'_So…does that mean something?_' Sango thought to herself and soon jerked as a light bulb clicked on in her head.

She smirked as she let out a light grunt, '_Heh I'm getting an excellent idea._'

"Mm?" Miroku hummed as he looked down at his wife to find her smirking at Kagome with a devious stare.

He grunted, '_Uh oh Sango as that look in her eyes, which could only mean one thing…she's planning something._' He narrowed his eyes, '_Which could either be good or bad._'

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER**

_Phew _Another chapter done and now it's off to work on my other stories. _Sighs _Hopefully I can get to them all this month. But anyway I hope you guys liked this chapter. Again I apologize for the long update other things have been getting in my way. Now the next chapter…I'm still thinking about so I don't really know what will happen yet. So I don't know when I'll update again. I hope it is soon but I can't promise that much.

Anyway see ya next time!  
**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW ME!**


	4. the plan of love

GAHHHH! I'm so sorry for not updating as fast as I should. Things have been keeping me busy like my other stories, on in particular that I'm trying to turn into a novel. School has been somewhat of a killer and of course my friends and family have also been keeping me busy. Again I apologize so anyway let's get to the chapter.

**Chapter 4: The Plan Of Love**

"Oh ho that was one heck of a game!" Sango cheered out happily being the first to walk into their house with an ear-to-ear smile.

Miroku smiled as he came in behind her and closed the door. "Yes that game is something I will never forget."

"Kimiko won her first game." Sango began listing off the days events before turning to smile at her husband. "And Kagome was able to make it."

"Definitely." He answered her smiling seductively as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "And we all had a rocking time, including Kagome."  
Sango hummed while nodding her head in agreement. "Yes, I don't think I've ever seen Kagome that happy before."

"Probably because she was able to see Kimiko's game."

"Yes that's true." Sango responded. '_But I think there's something more to it than that._'

Miroku noticed the mischief gleam in his wife's eyes. '_Oh boy what does she have planned this time?_' Before had the chance to question her Sango cut him off. "Say Miroku you've been friends with Inuyasha since junior high right?"  
He eyed her with a raised eyebrow. "Yesss. We told you that at the park."

"So then you weren't lie to me if I asked you if Inuyasha is truly a nice guy right?"

"Of course I wouldn't lie to you or lie about my best friend." He answered her oddly. "And why are you asking me all this?"

"So is Inuyasha a nice guy?" Sango asked totally ignoring his question.

Miroku grumbled noticing her ignoring his own question. But sighed. "Yes he is a very nice guy. Even though he does have a bit of an attitude on him and has a bit temper that can easily get triggered but over all if one were to get to know him he really is a nice guy."  
Sango smiled in satisfaction. '_Good then there won't be any flaw in my plan._'

Miroku crossed his arms eyeing down his wife. "Now you answer my question."

"Mm? What question?" Sango asked acting like she didn't hear it.

"Now don't go pulling this 'I didn't hear it' act." He scolded her like he was scolding his own child. "I know you heard me."

She sighed. "Wow you will be a good father someday."

Miroku smirked. "Glad you approve." He shook his head. "But back to the topic at hand…"  
Sango rolled her eyes as she sighed. "Fine if you must know…" She smirked deviously, "I'm planning hooking up Kagome with Inuyasha."

"What!?" Miroku gabbed jerking his head back. He pointed at her. "You…are going to try and get Kagome and Inuyasha together?"

"Yes I mean those two seem perfect for each other don't you think?"

"How would you know if they only met today?"

"By the way those two acted towards each other is definitely a sign."

"I think that was more of a friendly 'I appreciate your help' type of thing. I don't there was much chemistry going on there."

"But think about it Inuyasha is really the first guy Kagome has been all smiley at and has been _**that **_friendly towards."

"She has been friendly towards other guys as well. She's always been the friendly type."

"Yeah but ever since Koga has been making her life miserable she hasn't really been all that happy and friendly towards guys." Sango reminded him before waving a finger at him. "Remember the time at the park so Kimiko could play last week and a guy tried hitting on her and she slapped him right across the face?"

Miroku's fingers snapped at the memory. "Yeah I do." He chuckled. "Man was that hilarious."

"And she wasn't like that towards Inuyasha."  
Miroku sighed. "Okay I'll admit that is something to consider but that doesn't necessarily mean that they have chemistry. That could just mean they might end up as good friends."

"Yes!" Sango voiced out loudly with a smile. "But friends, especially if they are boy and a girl, as they grow to know one another their feelings start to grow into something more." She smiled lovingly. "That's what happened with you and me remember? We started out as just friends and sooner or later after being around each other long enough we fell in love with one another."

Miroku smiled as he nodded at the memory. "Yeah there is that." He then shook his head. "But that doesn't apply to everybody."

"Yeah, but it does apply to them." Sango reassured him confidently. "I mean Inuyasha seems like the perfect match for Kagome. He likes kids, at least that's the way Inuyasha made it seem. He's nice, minus the temper and stuff that you talked about, and he is cute not to mention handsome."

"Hey!" Miroku whined loudly offended by that. Then pointed at himself pretending to be hurt. "What about me!?"

Sango chuckled at his childish whining and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Don't worry you're still the most handsome guy I'll ever see in my life."

Miroku pouted with a grumble. "Then why did you say that about Inuyasha?"

Sango laughed before patting his cheek. "Sweetheart, I'm _**trying**_ to match up _**Kagome**_ with Inuyasha not me. Considering I already have my match." Miroku then smiled before giving her a peck on the lips.

She smiled lovingly at his action before continuing to explain. "And I know I saw something going on between those two that none of you guys really saw."

"And how do you know it wasn't just your imagination?"

"Miroku trust me it was not my imagination." Her devious smile reappeared, as did the mischief gleam in her eyes as she stared up at her husband. "So trust me when I saw 'those two are a perfect match' because they really are! Even if they haven't realized it themselves yet." '_But besides all that Kagome needs to find someone. Someone who can help her move on from the heartache she had suffered. She can't spend the rest of her life alone._'

* * *

"YAHHH! I WON I WON I WON!" Kimiko cheered as she hopped through the front door happily at her victory over the Blue Hawks.

Kagome smiled as she came in close behind her happy daughter before shutting the door behind her and locked it for the night.

Kimiko twirled around to smile up at her mother. "Did you see me mommy!?"  
Kagome chuckled as she bent down and embraced her daughter. "Yes I did." She pulled back to look into Kimiko's eyes and smiled proudly. "You did an excellent job. Uncle Miroku's lessons sure helped ya didn't they?"

"Yeah!" Kimiko cheered out loudly watching her mother as she stood on her feet once again. "I should make him something to thank him."

Kagome smiled warmly. "That would be a great idea sweetie." She tilted her head. "I'm sure Uncle Miroku would greatly appreciate it."  
Kimiko smiled lifting her fist up. "Then me off to make him something!"

She chuckled warmly at her daughter as she watched her race down to her room. '_Such a sweetie that girl is._' She then sighed as she looked down at her feet. "Guess I should get changed." With that thought in mind she put down her purse on the table and walked down the hall to her room. "I'm also in desperate need of a bath." She shut her bedroom door behind her.

* * *

"Inuyasha you are aware you can go home?" Inuyasha heard his old brother say to him. He turned his head slightly and raised his eyes to meet his older brother's gaze.

He narrowed his eyes as he watched his brother stand at his side with his arms crossed. "I am well aware of that!" He looked back down at the car he was working on. "But I just want to finish up this car first."

"You've been working on that car since you got back from dropping off that woman." Sesshoumaru pointed out to him. "And only that car."  
Inuyasha snorted. "Well excuse me for wanting to make sure this car is working probably so it doesn't break down again!"  
The older Morkien brother sighed while shaking his head before inspecting the car and realized it was Kagome Higurashi's car. "Hey." He pointed at the car once he caught his younger brother's gaze. "Isn't this that woman's car?"

Inuyasha jerked knowing whom he was talking about. "Yeah?" He glared at him. "Got a problem with that?"  
Sesshoumaru stared at his younger brother before glancing at the car before looking back at him before something registered in his mind causing him to smile. He chuckled. "Oh I see."

Inuyasha jerked startled by his sudden laughter. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Are you finding an interest in that woman, Ms. Higurashi I believe?"  
Inuyasha's eyes shot wide open as he jerked his head back startled by his question and tried to suppress that blush that was daring to show up on his cheeks. He growled as he narrowed his eyes and shouted defensively. "No! Hell no! I have no interest with that woman!"  
"Then why are have you been working on this car for practically for the whole day if you didn't have some sort of interest in the woman?"

Inuyasha scoffed turning his head away with his nose up in the air. "She is a single mother!" He turned his glare back at him. "And I was only thinking of that kid! I wasn't thinking of Kagome!"  
Sesshoumaru just laughed at his brother's ignorance. "Well I must admit that Higurashi was quite the beauty was she not?"  
Inuyasha blushed at his brother's words. He suddenly shook his head. Hell why was he blushing for!? Sure he'll admit Kagome was pretty, hell he'll even admit she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life. But he had come across many beautiful women and none of them had made him blush not even once! So why was he blushing now since now matter how beautiful the woman maybe he could never get to them like most men can. No women would ever love him, since after all he is a half-breed a being that practically everybody hates. Well with the exception of his family and Miroku.

He snorted at his brother's words crossing his arms with a sour look. "She maybe beautiful but looks can fool anybody. She maybe beautiful on the outside…" He looked away from his brother, "But she could be pure evil on the inside."  
"Then you really are stupid."  
Inuyasha jerked before snapping his head at him. "WHAT!?" He snarled as he glared at him. "Why you!"  
Sesshoumaru shook his head at his brother. "I know you've had bad experiences with girls during your junior, high school and even in your college days. But you can't let those experiences effect your whole life making you miss out on things, especially women. Since not all women are bad."  
Inuyasha blinked surprised by his brother's sudden concern. "Since when have you ever been concerned about my life?"  
His brother sighed while closing his eyes. "For one reason it's because my kids like you and Rin doesn't like seeing you so lonely all the time."  
Inuyasha's head jerked back. "What gave her the impression that I was even remotely lonely?"  
He shrugged. "Kids observe things more differently than we adults do."  
Inuyasha nodded slightly agreeing with his older brother's statement. "True." He shook his head. "But I'm not lonely I'm fine being alone. It's really no big deal to me."  
"You're a horrible liar Inuyasha."  
He gabbed before shouting defensively. "I am not!"  
His response just made his older brother sigh again while shaking his head. "Whether you want to admit it or not is your decision." He eyed his younger brother. "But all I'm saying you can't live the rest of your life alone. We all need some sort of companion, besides our families." He tilted his head. "So if I were you I wouldn't let this woman go no matter what."  
Inuyasha stared at him before narrowing his eyes and snorted as he glanced away from him. "Heh like someone like her would ever like me."  
"Don't go doubting her until you get to know her." Inuyasha turned his attention back at his brother watching him as he turned to walk away. He stopped suddenly before turning his head slightly to look at him. "There's someone out there for everyone little brother. Even for a hanyou like you."  
Inuyasha's eyes went wide as his brother's startling words and continued to watch him as he left the garage. Once he was out of sight Inuyasha let out a soft frustrated sigh as he turned and gripped onto the rim of Kagome's car and stared down at the engine.

He shook his head. "He just doesn't get it." He then went back to work on Kagome's car hoping to have all fixed by tomorrow.

* * *

"Kimiko?" Kagome called softly as she stepped into the young girl's room. Wearing cotton green pajama pants and a baggy black t-shirt.

Kimiko heard her name and turned her gaze from her sketchbook and her bear Misty to her mother.

Kagome smiled as she approached her daughter. "It's time for bed sweetie?"

"Aww can't me stay up just a little while longer?" Kimiko begged her mother as she sat up on her knees.

Kagome smiled warmly at her as she shook her head. "Sorry sweetie I can't let you stay up pass nine."

"Awww! Why not?"

Kagome sighed as she bent down to become eye leveled with her. "Because you are still a growing girl and you need your sleep." She smiled while tilting her head. "And if you want to grow you're going to need your sleep. I also know that you are very sleepy."

"Me not…" Kimiko yawned before telling her mother tiredly, "Sleepy."  
Kagome chuckled warmly at the young girl before picking her up and her bear. "Oh but you are my dear." She pulled down her covers and set Kimiko down on the mattress and set her bear Misty right beside her. Kimiko groaned as she laid down allowing her mother to tuck her in and held her bear tightly into her chest.

Kagome knelt down beside her smiling at her while combing her fingers through her hair. "It's written all over your face. You also had a very busy day today so it's expected that you would be tired."  
She yawned again before turning to face her mother as she snuggled in her bed. "Yeah me guess me a little tired."

"Then get some sleep sweet pea and tomorrow we will spend the whole day together. Just you and me and maybe Aunt Sango and Uncle Miroku too."

Kimiko smiled at her mother's suggestion. Kagome returned the smile lovingly and gave her a peck on the forehead before standing up and walking towards her daughter's bedroom door. She looked back at her daughter. "Good night Kimiko. I love you."  
"I love you too mommy."

Kagome gave her one last smile before walking out into the hall and quietly shut the door.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she plopped on her bed with her face in the pillow. "What a stressful day." She turned now looking up at her ceiling. "Having to work on the most important day of my daughter's life. Having that jerk Koga come up to me and try to keep me there while saying my daughter was basically a waste of life and almost missing Kimiko's game!"

"_**Having problems here Miss?" She heard Inuyasha's soft rough voice ask snapping her out of her thoughts.**_

"_**Can you really tell what the problem is?" Kagome asked softly slowly turning her eyes from the engine up to Inuyasha.**_

_**Inuyasha sighed, "Yeah I'm sure I can figure it out." He glanced t her, "Considering I'm a mechanic."  
"What!? You're a mechanic?" Kagome gabbed out in shock while sounding quite hopeful.**_

_**Inuyasha nodded, "Yep been one for a while now so I know my stuff."  
Kagome found herself smiling, "So you can get this thing fixed!?"  
Inuyasha stared at her and told her truthfully, "Well that would all depend on what the problem is but most likely, yeah I can."**_

'_But then Inuyasha came and…helped me out but when I thought I was truly going to miss Kimiko's game…_'

"_**When does the game start?"  
Kagome sighed and looked at him, "The game started around 2 and the game doesn't end until 4 or 5 o'clock."  
Inuyasha looked down at his watch to check the time, it was already 2:20, "Uh…well…" He looked down at her, "If we get going now…"  
Kagome looked up at him meeting his eyes as he continued, "I could just drop your car off at the shop and take you to this game."  
Kagome's eyes went wide surprised by his suggestion, "You'd…you'd really do that?"**_

_**Inuyasha shrugged, "Heh why not? I mean if this game is really that important to you then I can at least help you get there." **_

'_He came to my rescue yet again and took me to my daughter's game and he didn't complain at all. Even when I thought he would._'

"_**And you don't owe me anything. It's all part of the job." Inuyasha reassured her.**_

"_**But I feel like I should do something to make up for driving me all the way here." Kagome replied trying to compromise someway to make up for it. Since she knew if she didn't she would feel guilty about it later.**_

"_**Well if it makes you feel any better you did do something for me." Inuyasha replied.**_

_**Kagome jerked her head back before arching a brow, "How…what did I do?"  
"You helped me not get in trouble with my dad for being late to work and you helped me get another break from work." Inuyasha pointed out to her.**_

"_**But wouldn't you be mad that I made you miss part of your shift?"  
"Why should I be mad?" Inuyasha asked as he shrugged, "It's a big weekend and practically everybody in Tokyo is getting their car fixed. I need more than the break I was already given to rest up ya know."  
Kagome chuckled lightly as she smiled, "Yeah I'll admit your shop did look pretty crowded when we got there."  
"See?" Inuyasha replied waving his hand towards her, "My point exactly."**_

'_He seems so much different than other guys I've encountered. Usually guys would be pushing themselves on a woman; at least that's what most men I have come across did to me. But he didn't, well other than that hand but…I think that was more like a comforting action since when I backed away he didn't push any further._' She sighed. "He seems to be a nice guy."

"_**Holy cow!"  
"Mm?" Inuyasha and Kagome hummed as they turned their attention from each other to Miroku who walked up to Inuyasha.**_

"_**Miroku?" Sango asked as she arched a brow as she watched him walk up to the hanyou.**_

"_**Inuyasha is that really you?" Miroku asked looking at him with wide unbelievable eyes.**_

_**Inuyasha arched a brow, "And you know me how?"  
"Inuyasha it's me!" Miroku replied as he placed his hand on his chest, "Miroku Hiroshima."**_

_**Inuyasha's ears perked up when he heard that name, "Mi-Miroku?"**_

_**Miroku continued to smirk as he wrapped his arm around the hanyou's shoulder and pointed a finger at him, "Him and I go way back to like middle school. We were two peas in a pod we were the two musketeers we were…"  
"In short," Inuyasha cut Miroku off as he rolled his eyes crossing his arms as he looked back at the crowd, "We were best friends in middle and high school."**_

She sat up while rolling her eyes. "Well duh he's gotta be nice if Miroku's been friends with him since Junior High." Kagome let out a soft sigh as she turned to lay her stomach on her mattress and stared at her lamp where a window stood above it.

"_**I really think you should get back out there and try finding someone. Just because things didn't work out with you and Naraku doesn't mean it won't work out with every guy you meet."**_

She hummed remembering what Sango had told her. "Maybe I should…"

"_**Well had it ever occurred to you that maybe I didn't want to be with you!" Naraku pointed out gruffly at her with his eyes narrowed.**_

"_**I thought you would have figured this out by now." Naraku grunted closing his eyes as he rubbed his head before glaring at her, "I only said that so I could steal your virginity."**_

"_**I never loved you I just went out with you until I got you laid and then afterwards I would dump you." Naraku hissed at her.**_

"No!" She told herself scolding herself as she sat up on her knees. She narrowed her eyes at the wall. "I refuse to fall in love ever again! I will not go through that ever again! I refuse to go through that again!"

Kagome sighed as she pulled her covers from under her and crawled under them. '_So forget about him Kagome. He's just another man waiting to break your heart._' She turned off her lamp and turned on her side. '_So don't even bother trying to fall in love again when you know it's just going to end in disaster._'

* * *

It was the next morning and Kagome was scurrying around her kitchen getting breakfast ready for her and her darling little girl. The only one that she'll ever need in her life. Her life line her savor.

"Mommy?" She heard the sweet sound of her little girl speak up tiredly. Kagome looked over towards the opening of her kitchen smiling at her daughter whom walked in rubbing her eye with Misty hugged tightly in her other arm.

"Morning sweetie." Kagome greeted warmly and happily. She flipped a pancake on a plate. "Did you sleep good last night?"

"Yeah." Kimiko responded as she walked over towards the table and crawled up onto one of the chairs waiting for her breakfast. "But the tasty smell woke me up."  
Kagome chuckled as she walked over towards the table with Kimiko's plate and a cup of milk. "I'm sorry baby." She set the plate and cup in front of her. "I didn't mean to wake you up."

"Oh it not your fault. It's me tummy's fault." Kimiko reassured her before rubbing her belly as she smiled up at her mother. "Since it was the one that woke me up."  
Kagome chuckled warmly before rubbing her stomach as well. "Yes that small tummy of yours' is always causing trouble doesn't it? But it only causes problems because it wants you to eat so you can grow big and strong."  
Kimiko laughed lightly. "That's why me not mad at my tummy because it helps me."

"Well eat up sweet cake." Kagome told her with her hands on her hips before turning to walk towards the stove again. "But I have scheduled full day of just you and me time." She smiled back at her daughter. "And if you want to start having fun you gotta eat up first."

Kimiko smiled from ear to ear. "What are we doing?"

"Well we-"

_**RING-RING-BRING**_

Kagome jumped at the sound of the phone and her and Kimiko looked over towards the phone that was hooked up on the wall.

"Now who could be calling me at this time?" Kagome wondered out loud as she walked towards the phone and picked it up. "Hello?"

"_**Uh hi Kagome.**_"

Kagome gasped softly. "Inuyasha!?" '_Oh my god why is he calling me!?_' She felt her heart leap up in her throat as it began to pound.

"_**Yeah it's me. Listen I fixed your car so you can come by and pick it up.**_"  
She relaxed a bit, not noticing the disappointment in her expression. '_Yeah that's right my car's at his father's shop._' She sighed as she smiled. "Wow that was fast."

"_**Well there really wasn't that hard to fix it.**_"

"I could imagine so considering you are a professional at this sort of thing."

"_**Its just part of my nature I guess.**_"

Kagome couldn't help but chuckle at his response.

"_**Are you able to get a ride here? Or am I going to have to drop it off?**_"

She felt her heart leap up to her throat again feeling her cheeks heat up at his suggestion. "No." She managed to squeak out before clearing her throat. "No need to drop it off. I'll just have Sango drive me there."

"_**Okay just as long as you have a way here.**_"

She felt her heart pound when she swore she heard a hint of concern in his voice. '_It's just your imagination Kagome._' "So I'll see you later then."

"_**Uh yeah…**_" He replied sounding a bit nervous. She arched a brow. Why is he acting so nervous? This is just business nothing more. "**_See you when you get here._**"  
Kagome nodded and once she heard the click she hung up and stared at the phone trying to calm herself down. '_Get a hold of yourself Kagome. He's just a regular mechanic who took the liberty of fixing her car nothing more._'

She let out a loud sigh as a smile appeared on her face before staring down at her daughter who was busy eating her cut up pancakes. "Well Kimiko…"  
Kimiko looked up at her as she stuck her fork in her mouth and mumbled. "Yeah?"

"Our cars finally fixed so we have to go pick it up."

"But how when our car's there?" Kimiko asked once she had swallowed the piece of food in her mouth.

Kagome sat beside her. "We'll have Aunt Sango drive us there. Since I'm sure she wouldn't mind helping us out."

"YEAH!" Kimiko cheered sticking her fist that held the fork in it up in the air. "Auntie Sango must come with us!"  
Kagome chuckled at her daughter's enthusiasm. '_Just remember Kagome he's just a mechanic nothing more._'

* * *

"Thank you for taking us to the car shop Sango." Kagome thanked her best friend as she sat in the passenger seat with Kimiko in the back.

"Yeah!" Kimiko cheered out loudly smiling happily to the two adults in the front. "Thank you for helping us get Mr. Car back!"

Sango chuckled at the young girl's words. "Oh it was my pleasure you guys." She smiled at Kagome. "You know I would do anything for you two."

"That's because you love us!" Kimiko told her cheerfully.

"Oh that I do." Sango assured her with a warm smile. "I love you guys like you were my own family."  
Kimiko laughed happily at Sango's words.

Sango turned her gaze at Kagome. "So Inuyasha was the one that called you?"

"Yeah he was." Kagome replied nodding her head slightly. "Which startled me at first but once I realized he was just calling me to tell me my car was fixed I relaxed."

She arched a brow. "Why?"

Kagome sighed as she stared out the window sadly. "As nice as he seems this whole thing could just be an act." She glanced over at her best friend. "Considering that's how Naraku started."  
Sango snorted. "Well I doubt Inuyasha is anything like that creep Naraku. I mean if Miroku has been friend's with him-"

"Yeah but that was many years ago." Kagome reminded her rolling her eyes before meeting her friend's stare. "He could have changed since than."  
Sango shook her head. "I don't think so. Though I don't know him personally but…I'm getting a good vibe from him so he can't be like Naraku."

"Well I am." Kagome argued with crossing her arms like she was about to pout.

"No I just think you are scared and paranoid."

"Oh so what if I am!" Kagome turned her head to look at her sternly. "I'm just trying to protect what is left of my heart! Is that so wrong?"

"No of course not but-"

"Let's not talk about this anymore." Kagome demanded softly turning her head to look out the window. "I told myself I will never fall in love ever again." She glanced at Sango. "And I intend to keep my word."  
Sango sighed as she stared at her friend with pity. '_This may take a while._'

* * *

Sango pulled into the parking lot of Inutashio's Repair and parked her car near the front door.

The two hopped out and Kagome when to the back seat and helped take Kimiko out of her car seat.

"Whoa." Kimiko exclaimed in awe as her mother shut the door. She tugged on Kagome's skirt catching her eyes. "That's where dog man lives?"  
Kagome chuckled warmly at her question. "No sweetie. The dog man doesn't live here. This is just where he works."

"Like the building you work at?"  
Kagome nodded. "Yes exactly."

"Well then…" Kimiko and Kagome turned their attention over at Sango. She placed her hands on her hips. "Shall we go in and get your car?"  
Kagome smiled and nodded. "Yes we shall." She grabbed Kimiko's hand and followed Sango into the shop.

The bell on top of the door rang causing a fuzzy dog-eared man to perk his head up from the counter.

"Oh I see you got a ride from Miroku's wife." Inuyasha observed as they approached his desk. He stared at Sango. "Sango right?"

Sango smiled. "Yes that's right."

"And you're the dog man!" Kimiko exclaimed catching his attention as she pointed up at him smiling.

His ears twitched at the name. "Dog man?" He leaned his arm on the counter as he stared down at her. "Now how did you know I was a dog man? Usually people mistake me as a cat."

"Why? Because of your ears?" Kagome asked him before pointing at his ears, which she had the urge to rub but she restrained herself not wanting to embarrass herself.

Inuyasha sighed as he turned his gaze to meet hers'. "Yep you guess right." He closed his eyes. "That's one curse about having these ears." He tweaked his ears getting them to look at him.

Sango, Kagome and Kimiko giggled.

"Yeah I would imagine so." Sango replied.

"But they are so cute!" Kimiko exclaimed with a huge smile.

Inuyasha smiled warmly down at her. "Well then I'm glad I have these ears if a sweet girl like you likes them."  
Kimiko laughed as her cheeks turned pink at the compliment. "But me knew because inu means dog."

"Whoa and you're pretty smart there little lady." Inuyasha complimented.

"Hehehe mommy told me that."

"Well then your mom is one smart gal." He said without thinking but jerked when he realized what he just said and felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment before glancing at Kagome.

Kagome felt her heart pound when she watched him smile and compliment her daughter with such tenderness it almost made her melt but she felt her whole body heat up when he actually complemented her. She immediately shook her head. '_No! He's just someone fixing your car nothing more! All men are pigs remember that Kagome!_' Once she had her mind under control she focused back on him. "So is my car all set?"  
Inuyasha snapped out of his daze and answered her. "Yeah it's already out in the parking lot."

"Oh that's wonderful!" Kagome exclaimed acting like her reaction never happened and smiled at Sango. "Which means I won't have to ask you guys to drive me around anymore."

"Well at least not as much." Sango corrected her while crossing her arms. She then smiled. "But remember we'll always have open arms if you need a ride."  
Kagome smiled admiringly at her. "Thanks I really appreciate that."

Inuyasha swallowed hard at the sight of Kagome's smile and felt his body heat up. He gabbed at the sudden feeling and immediately shook his head pushing the feelings in the back of his mind. "Uh…okay um…"  
His voice snapped the two women out of their own conversation to look at him. He nervously went into his pocket and took out a set of keys. He held it out towards Kagome. "Here are your keys."  
Kagome stared at her keys before slowly moving her eyes to meet his golden amber eyes. "Your car should ride a lot better and everything."  
She slowly smiled as she motioned her hand towards his where her keys laid. "Thank you so much. I really appreciate it." Once her palm met his palm the two immediately felt a jolt go through them and tugged their hearts in their chests. Kagome gasped at the sudden feeling while Inuyasha's eyes went wide at the feeling.

Their eyes slowly moved from their palms to each other's eyes and stared in complete daze.

Sango blinked but smirked when she saw their expressions. '_Oh am I so right. Those two are a perfect match._'

Kimiko watched her mother and the mechanic stare at each other for a long time, which caused her to worry. She tugged her mother's skirt. "Mommy?"  
The sound of the young girl's voice snapped them out of their gaze lock and looked down at her. "Y-Yes sweetie?" Kagome asked softly now shaking up of what just happened.  
She tilted her head. "You okay? You two looked at each other for a very long time?"  
Inuyasha and Kagome immediately blushed at the girl's observation and when they glanced at each other they blushed even more and quickly turned their gazes to the floor.

Kagome smiled weakly at her. "Yeah we're fine. Just…fine." She looked back at Inuyasha finally gripping her keys and pulled her hand away from his. "Thank you again for taking the car. Just give me the bill and we'll be out of your hair."

"Oh right." Inuyasha replied quickly trying to push back his embarrassment. He went to the computer and printed out her bill. Once it was printed he handed it to her. "Here."  
Kagome carefully took from him by just grabbing the paper but even when she just touched the paper and she still felt a jolt and a tug at her heart and Inuyasha felt it as well. She quickly pulled the paper and Inuyasha gladly let go since he was still startled by the whole thing.

Keeping her thoughts in the back of her mind and tried to stay calm and looked down at the bill. "Wow." She said nervously as she looked up at him. "It's…" She gulped, "Very cheap."

Sango glanced at the bill and gabbed. "Holy cow that is cheap!" She looked at Inuyasha with a shocked expression. "Four hundred dollars!? That's way more cheaper than other shops!"  
Inuyasha sighed. "Well that's because my father's shop is much more different than the others." He crossed his arms. "We don't believe that people should spend millions of dollars just to get their cars fixed. So we make it fixing cars actually affordable. Which is why we get a lot of business here because the people love our prices."  
Kagome couldn't help but smile. "Well then your father is a very smart man."  
"Heh you don't have to tell me twice."  
Kagome chuckled which made his heart thump. What a beautiful laugh she had. It was sweet and pure. He quickly shook his head. He should not be thinking these thoughts.

"Well I don't have much money on me right now." Kagome spoke up snapping his attention back at her as she dug through her purse. She smiled at him. "But I will right out a check is that okay?"  
"Sure as long as you pay it." Inuyasha told her honestly. Kagome nodded and began writing out the amount and ripped it out of her checkbook and handed it to Inuyasha. "There you are."  
Inuyasha nodded as he took it from her once again feeling the jolt go through him. Kagome quickly let go of the check once she felt the feeling once again.

She smiled weakly. "Well thank you very much for everything you've done for me." She grabbed her daughter's hand and bowed her head slightly. "We should take our leave and let you get back to work."

Inuyasha watched her as she turned on her heels and walked out with Kimiko right beside her before glancing over her shoulder giving him a weakly smile and waved to him. "See you later and thanks again!"  
Sango quickly followed her but stop at the door to look back at Inuyasha and just smiled mischievely. '_Now it's just getting them together. Which shouldn't be that hard especially if they are sensing the chemistry as well._'

Inuyasha noticed his best friend's wife staring at him with a mischief gleam and watched her as she retreated the building.

He arched a brow. '_Now what was that look for?_' He shook his head before lowering his gaze down to his hand that had touched her. '_Now what was that all about? I don't think I've ever felt anything like that before and it only happened when I touched her or came close to touching her._' Inuyasha raised his eyes to the window and watched Kagome, Kimiko and Sango walked towards their cars. '_How is it that this one woman can make me feel something like that and I don't even know what the feeling was! But it felt…good._'

"_**There's someone out there for everyone little brother. Even for a hanyou like you."  
**_Inuyasha lowered his gaze before shaking his head and walked back into the shop. '_Doubt it. What woman in their right mind would go out with a hanyou like me? No woman has in the past and no woman will in the future._'

* * *

"So what are we going to do now mommy?" Kimiko asked her mother.

Kagome snapped back to reality when she heard her little girl speak up. She smiled. "Well…how does going to the park sound?"  
"Yeah! The park the park!" Kimiko exclaimed as she bounced up and down with excitement.

Kagome chuckled. "Then the park it is."  
"Yeah!" She cheered before looking up at Sango and tugged on her pants leg. "Did you hear the Auntie Sango we are going to the park!"  
Sango smiled down at her. "Yes I did hear it. We're going to have to much fun at the park today honey!"  
"Of course we will!" Kimiko cheered assuring her. "We always have fun at the park!" She then let go of her mother's hand as she raced up to their car.

"Kimiko be careful!" Kagome called out to her.

"But you know…" She heard Sango speak up suddenly changing her attention from her daughter to her best friend. Sango smiled softly at her. "That Inuyasha is one nice guy and better yet he's coming from a good family by the way it seems." She closed her eyes turning her head to look straight ahead with a proud smile. "Miroku sure knows how to pick good friends."  
Kagome just stared at her before raising her hand to look at her remembering the jolt she felt once she touched Inuyasha's hand. '_What just happened back there? I've never experienced something like that before. He's the only man I have received that reaction from and…I liked it!_'

Sango smirked. '_Wonder how long Kagome will continue to follow her word? Since I doubt Kagome will find it hard to keep her word, especially after sensing their chemistry and I know she felt it._' She sighed pleasantly. '_Because that's how I looked when I felt the jolt that I received from Miroku._'

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER**

-Sighs- Yeah I know it's short but I felt so bad for not updating it in such a long time that I just wanted to get it up to let you people know I'm still alive! Just being lazy about typing. Well mainly I've been working on my novel that I want to get published. Though it will take sometime but I'm sure it'll be worth it. But anyway I hope you liked the chapter I'm not really sure what will be in the next chapter. But I promise you I will try to make it good. Not sure when I'll update again probably soon…I hope. But right now I have other stories that I need to update.

So see ya next time!  
**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW ME!**


	5. learning something new

Man! I am so sorry for not updating as fast as I should be! But things have just been crazy here what with High School finally coming to a close and going on vacation with my family and getting ready for Tech. School that I just haven't had the time to really sit down and work on these stories. Not to mention I've been having some writer blocks. But now I'm back and I really hope this chapter will make up for it!

**Chapter 5: Learning Something New **

"So what do you suppose we do today?" Sango asked Kagome as they stood outside of her best friend's car. Kagome strapped Kimiko in her seat before glancing at her. "After the park I mean."

Kagome turned to stare at her. "Well I have to go grocery shopping first. We are running out of a few important things that I know we will need."  
Her friend nodded. "Yeah but almost noon. Do you guys want to stop for lunch before or after you go shopping?"

"Mmm…I say we go after I before we shop. Since once I get the things I need I would like to run home and quickly put the cold stuff in the fridge before they could spoil."

Sango nodded. "Okay then. I'll go pick up Miroku from his meeting with the high school and I'll meet you at WcDonalds."

Kagome smiled. "Sounds good."

"It sounds good to me too!" Kimiko called out to them.

The two women smiled at the young girl. "And then after lunch…" Sango smiled as she met her friend's gaze again, "We'll meet you at the park."  
The miko nodded in agreement. "Alright it's decided." She closed the back door and began walking towards the driver side. "So we'll see you at WcDonalds."

Sango waved at them before heading over towards her car. She looked towards the car shop with a smirk. '_Though I can't do much hooking up now because I don't know his schedule._' She hopped into the driver side of her car. '_But once I do then it will be time to put the plan into motion._'

* * *

Inuyasha sighed as he walked into the garage. He spotted his stepbrother inspecting a car; Inuyasha strolled over towards him. "So what's up with that car?"  
"I saw that you know." Sesshoumaru spoke up causing the hanyou's ears to perk up.

"Mm? Saw what?"

Sesshoumaru tossed him a stare. "The little thing that happened between you and Ms. Higurashi."

"Huh!?" Inuyasha jerked back feeling his insides stir and cheeks heat up in embarrassment remembering what had happened between them. He then glared. "I have no idea what you are getting at but the only thing that happened was strictly business nothing more."

"Not the way I see it."

"Hmm!?" Inuyasha hummed his brows still narrowed his cheeks turning pink.

"Of what I've seen I find it a little strange that with someone with no interest in that woman had been staring at her lost in a trance making it perfectly clear that they are interested in her." Sesshoumaru explained blankly with no expression.

Inuyasha groaned angrily and with the look his brother gave him he knew he couldn't give him an excuse. Considering Sesshoumaru would just counterattack whatever he would have told him. However though, he found it extremely hard to actually come up with an excuse, one that he would actually accept as the truth. But he failed; he couldn't bring himself to say that he wasn't interested in her. Yes, he was finally admitting to himself and giving into his racing heart that he was very well interested in the young mother.

"Okay okay you caught me!" Inuyasha admitted loudly lifting his arms up in defeat. "Yes I do have some sort of interest in her!"  
"Oh you didn't have to tell me that little brother." Sesshoumaru told him with confidence turning his attention back towards the car. "Because I already knew even before you told me or admitted it to yourself."

Inuyasha gave him a sour look while crossing his arms. "You really know how to piss me off don't you."  
"It's all part of the territory little brother." The full demon tilted his head. "But now that you have finally admitted that you are interest I suggest you start wooing her before someone else does."  
"Hey! Just because I say I'm interested doesn't mean that she is as well!" The hanyou argued motioning his arms towards the doors. "Hell why would a woman like her even consider liking some half-breed like me!"  
Sesshoumaru stare became stern. "Stop saying that will you! It's getting on my nerves!" He then sighed roughly. "Why must you always let your past get the best of you?"

Inuyasha's glare vanished slowly bringing down his arms as he listened to his older brother. "Not all women are bitches like the ones at your schools. There are people in this world who do accept hanyous and your friend Miroku is a prime example of it."

"Don't cut this woman short. Personally I think she likes hanyous."

Inuyasha grunted roughly narrowing his gaze. "And how would _**you **_know that? You've never even talked to her!"  
"Yes but her daughter is a third demon." Sesshoumaru brought up to him of what he smelt from the young girl. "Meaning she did marry a hanyou."

"Yeah but she divorced him five years ago." Inuyasha pointed out to him gruffly. "So she could have just married him for some selfish reason and divorced him once she was through with him."

Sesshoumaru glared at him. "Don't go jumping to conclusions little brother. There could be many other reasons why she divorced him and I highly doubt it's because of his race. Think about it Inuyasha, even if she did hate hanyous she surely doesn't anymore. Considering her daughter is practically a half demon herself."

"But there's a difference between me and her. Again like you said the kid is third demon, meaning she's more human than me and I'm not."

The full demon began to growl an annoyance. "Don't go judging her!"

The sudden angry tone caused the hanyou to jump. "You hate it when people judge before they get to know you! So don't you dare start doing to someone you barely know yourself!"

"So I suggest before you start judging her you get to know her and find out what went wrong with her first marriage. Give this woman a chance and I'm sure at the end you'll thank me for this."

Inuyasha narrowed his gaze. "Or curse you for it."

"I highly doubt it."

The hanyou just grumbled hating the confident expression his stepbrother was giving him. '_Oh how I would love to smack that confident stare right out of him._' He shook his head. "Are there any other cars that need to be fixed?"  
Sesshoumaru just groaned knowing full well his brother was either giving up on the topic because he was considering it or just purposely changing it because he still wasn't believing anything his older brother was telling him. '_Such a stubborn hanyou you are little brother. But trust me I know a excellent woman when I see one and that one…_' He raised his gaze towards the lobby, '_Is a very excellent for you._'

"Actually Inuyasha…" A sudden voice stepped in catching their attention towards the lobby door.

Inutashio walked in smiling at his son. "Why don't you take the rest of the day off?"

Inuyasha jerked his head back surprised by his father's suggestion. "W-What?" His hand hovered over his chest staring at his employer in disbelief. "You want me to take the day off? You're serious?"  
The older demon nodded. "That I am."

Inuyasha eyed him suspiciously. "What's the catch?"

"Must there always be a catch when I want my youngest son to take a day off?"

"Yes because I know you better than that." Inuyasha grunted crossing his arms. "I know you wouldn't do something like that unless there was some sort of catch."

Inutashio chuckled at his youngest son. "You saw right through me I'm very impressed."

Inuyasha grumbled. '_Knew it._' "Okay so what's the catch?"

"Oh not much. You see Sesshoumaru wants to work some overtime so he could have the weekend off."

"Yeahhhh and what does that have to do with you giving me the rest of the day off?"

"Here's the deal little brother." Sesshoumaru spoke up catching the hanyou's attention. He crossed his arms. "Rin and Kyo are at Day Care and I have to pick them up at least around one because they close early today and since I'm working some overtime along with Kagura…"

"And you were hoping that I would go and pick them up am I right?" Inuyasha finished narrowing his brows slightly staring at his brother with a blank expression.

"If you wouldn't mind Inuyasha." Inutashio put in catching his hanyou son's attention. "And it gives you the chance to take a break from all the work you've done."

"Yeah but then I'm going to be off to do more work." Inuyasha replied groaning softly. '_Considering Sesshoumaru's kids are really a handful. They're fun but a handful._' He finally sighed in defeat. "Alright alright I'll go just don't go bowing down to me begging me to do it."  
"Heh like we would even dare." Sesshoumaru grunted. Inuyasha just laughed while Inutashio rolled his eyes at his sons.

* * *

"Uncle Miroku!" Kimiko cheered out as she ran towards Sango and Miroku as they strolled over towards the entrance to WcDonalds. She pounced on him hugging his legs. "I wanted to thank you for teaching me how to play T-Ball!"  
Miroku chuckled as he ruffled his fingers through her hair. "No problem sweet pea. Anything for my goddaughter."

Kimiko grinned from cheek to cheek. "Okay you guys," They heard Kagome speak up catching their attention. She waved her hand towards the clear door. "Shall we head in 'cause I'm really starving."

"Same here." Sango put in sympathetically. She rubbed her stomach. "And I'm really in the mood for one of their ice cream cones."

"Ohhhh ice cream!" Kimiko exclaimed before racing up to her mother and tugged her shirt. "Can I have some ice cream mama?"

"After you have finished your meal." Kagome told her firmly.

The young girl groaned. "But I'll be too full by then."

"Don't worry honey I won't give you too much to eat. Just your usual meal." She reassured her daughter with a loving smile.

Kimiko had no choice but to sigh in defeat. "Okay."

Kagome just chuckled at her baby girl before grabbing her hand and leading the group inside the restaurant. They looked around to find it was pretty packed.

"Oh jeez this place is packed." Miroku pointed out grimacing at the sight.

"Well I guess it's to be expect." Sango responded catching his gaze. "It is rush hour after all."

Kagome sighed before glancing back at her friends. "Well let's get in line or else we will never get our food."

After a few long minutes the group finally made it to the front counter. "Welcome to WcDonalds may I take your order."

"Um yes I would like a kids' meal with chicken nuggets with milk and I would just like a cheeseburger with a medium drink and fries." Kagome ordered in a friendly manner.

The cashier nodded as he punched the orders in. "Is that for here or to go?"

"For here." Kagome answered as she went into her purse to pull out her wallet.

"Alright that would be 10 dollars and 10 cents please."

Kagome handed him the change before stepping aside allowing Miroku and Sango to go next. "So how was the meeting Miroku?" She asked.

She caught his gaze as he smiled. "Oh quite well I may have actually found a job there."

"Whoa really?" Sango asked sounding quite surprised.

He nodded. "Yep though I won't fully start until next school year. But as of right now I'm basically being a student teacher for the old history teacher whom is planning on retiring at the end of the year."

"Oh you must be very excited." Kagome put in smiling at him.

Miroku chuckled lightly. "I am. But I'm also quite nervous."

"Can't really blame you." Sango replied. "Considering you will be working with high school students who are a lot more work than younger kids."

"Don't I know it." Miroku commented with a soft grunt before going ahead and ordering their food.

Kimiko stared up at the three adults bored with what they were talking about. She glanced around trying to find something that looked way more interesting than the things they were talking about. She gasped when she spotted the playroom. "Oh!"

She tugged on her mother's shirt again. "Mama!" Her mother made eye contact with her before smiling and pointing over towards the playroom. "Can we eat in the playroom? Please!"  
Kagome raised her gaze from her daughter towards the entrance to the playroom. She looked over at Miroku and Sango whom had been staring at her. "Are you guys okay with us eating in there?"  
"Duh Kagome of course we are okay with it." Sango reassured her in a joking manner smiling at her friend in amusement.

"As long as we get to eat where we eat doesn't matter to me." Miroku commented reassuringly.

Kagome returned the smile. "YAY!" They heard Kimiko cheer out catching their attention.

She grabbed her mother's hand and began pulling her towards the door. "Whoa! Kimiko!"

"Come on mommy let's get in there before the good seats are taken!"

Kagome pulled her to a stop. "Honey I have to wait for the food." She saw the disappointment gleam in her daughter's eyes and couldn't help but sigh. She looked over at Sango for assistance. "Sango, could you please take her into the playroom?"  
Sango just smiled before laughing lightly strolling up to her friend and grabbed the young girl's hand. "Come on Kimiko I'll take you in there."

Kimiko smiled. "Okay." She began pulling Sango away. "Hurry mama and Uncle Miroku or you'll miss the fun!"  
"Wouldn't miss it for the world kiddo." Miroku called out to her with an amused smile. "Oh Sango!"

Sango stopped and glanced back at him. He strolled up to her and handed her two cups. "Can you get our drinks before you end in there?"  
His wife nodded. "Duh of course." She took the cups from him giving him one last smile before retreating with Kimiko to the soda machine.

"Can I help you Auntie Sango?" Kimiko asked as they reached the machine holding out her hand to grab the cup from Sango.

"Of course. The more help I get the faster we can get into the playroom."

Kagome chuckled lightly at her baby girl before turning her attention towards her tray. Just as she turned to look at her tray Inuyasha strolled into the restaurant and began glancing around.

He grimaced as he watched the other customers go by. '_Sure dad releases me right at rush hour when practically every fast food place is completely packed._' He sighed roughly. '_Oh well I don't have time to go look for another place to eat. So I guess I have no choice but to dine here._'

He walked over towards the counter trying very hard to dodge the people that went by him but was proving to be hard considering the front counter was the main place that was loaded with people.

'_Remind me to thank dad and Sesshoumaru for this later._' He grumbled trying hard to keep his temper low and under control, since he knew these people just couldn't help but bump into him.

"There you go Miss."

Kagome smiled at the employee. "Thank you." She turned and began walking towards the soda machine since Sango and Kimiko were still hovering over there.

Suddenly someone bumped right into her, she yelped as her tray motioned to fall on the floor.

"Whoa!" The person said before quickly grabbing both sides of the tray where her own hands were.

Kagome sighed in relief when nothing on the tray fell and finally took notice of the hands on top of hers'. She raised a brow. '_Claws?_'

"Sorry about that I guess I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going."

She gasped as she slowly recognized the voice. She quickly raised her gaze and gaped when she met the gaze of none other than Inuyasha. "Inuyasha!?"

Inuyasha's gaze went wide as Kagome met him in the eyes. "Kagome?!" Once he realized it was her, his heart immediately felt a jolt which caused his insides to stir and his whole body heat up with a feeling he was not familiar with. Kagome was getting the exact same feeling that Inuyasha was experiencing and couldn't help but stare him. It felt like once she caught his gaze she immediately went into a trance.

'_What is this? How is it that he's the only man that I've met who can make me experience these strange unfamiliar feelings? It just makes no sense!_' Kagome thought in slight panic. It wasn't Inuyasha that was making her panic, well not really, the main thing that was making her panic was that…she was actually enjoying the feelings he was making her feel.

"Look Auntie Sango!" Kimiko exclaimed happily as she pointed towards Inuyasha and Kagome. "Dog Man is here too!"  
"Really?" Sango replied looking over towards them and gasped in bewilder. "Well what do you know."

Kimiko's voice snapped the two out of their trance. Kagome stared down at their hands and couldn't help but blush. She glanced up at him. "Um…"

Inuyasha's ears perked up at her sudden voice only to realize where his hands were. He gasped and quickly pulled them away. "Um…sorry." He cleared his throat. "It's a normal reaction I get when something like that happens."

"Well…" Kagome squeaked out before clearing her throat. "That's a good reaction to have." She smiled. "Considering you just saved mine and Kimiko's lunch."

Inuyasha couldn't hold back the blush that was slowly creeping up on his cheeks. He quickly cleared his throat again and turned his gaze away from hers'. "Hey no problem." He glanced at her shyly. "I'm glad I was able to save it considering I was the one that bumped into you."

"I wouldn't have blamed you if you hadn't grabbed a hold of the tray." The miko reassured him truthfully. She tilted her head. "It wasn't your fault. This place is dangerously packed." She couldn't help but smile as he stared at her. "And it would have been partly my fault because I wasn't really paying attention as well."

His heart skipped a beat when she smiled and glanced away from her gaze. "So I guess we both would have been at fault."

Kagome chuckled lightly. "Precisely."

His ears perked up at her light laughter, it wasn't a fake one. It was a true laugh that was actually agreeing with him. He tilted his head his eyes now on her. '_Would she really accept a hanyou like me?_'

"Well what do you know?" Miroku spoke up causing the hanyou's ears to perk up. Kagome and Inuyasha stared over at him as she strolled up beside Kagome. The student teacher smiled happily at his friend. "If it isn't my good friend Inuyasha. I thought you had work today?"  
"Yeah for half of the day. My dad took the liberty of giving me the rest of the day off."

"Really? Well your dad can be pretty lignite when he wants to be."

"Yeah but of course there was some sort of catch to it."

"What was the catch?" Kagome asked curious with his tale.

Inuyasha tossed her a glance. "Apparently my older brother is working some overtime at the shop so he could get the weekend off to spend sometime with his wife and kids."

Kagome smiled. "Well that's very thoughtful of him."

The hanyou rolled his eyes remembering what happened at the shop. "Yeah a bit _**too **_thoughtful."

Miroku and Kagome raised a brow noticing the sarcasm in his voice. Inuyasha went on. "Anyway the catch was I have to pick up my niece and nephew from day care at one."

"Oh well that's not too bad." Miroku assured him. "You were going to have to get them eventually today right?"

Inuyasha sighed nodding his head slightly. "Yeah I know. But I would have liked to have sometime to myself before having those two rugrats come over and take over my whole night."  
Kagome lightly chuckled. "That's how all parents feel. So you're not alone with that."  
"Figured as much."

"Dog Man?"  
"Mm?" Inuyasha hummed questionably as his ears twitched at the name. Miroku, Inuyasha and Kagome watched Kimiko as she walked up to Inuyasha. "What's up squirt?"

She held onto Sango's hand as she tilted her head. "Are you going to eat with us?"  
"Uh well…" He glanced at Kagome, "I don't know."

"Yes Inuyasha why don't you join us?" Miroku put in catching his hanyou friend's attention. "Since you are practically booked this weekend this maybe your only chance to have some one on one with adults."

Inuyasha grunted. "Though sometimes I'd rather prefer kids than adults."

"Huh why?" Sango questioned finding his comment a little strange yet insulting in a way.

He crossed his arms. "Kids have more fun and I prefer to hangout with kids than adults at times." '_Considering they are the only beings alive that truly accept me._'  
"Yeah I see what you mean." Kagome put in immediately catching his eye. "I feel the same way 'cause it sometimes feels like kids are the only people who truly accepts you know matter what you are or what you may have done in the past."

Inuyasha jerked startled by her comment. That was exactly what he was thinking, amazing that she felt the same way he did and he found it quite strange as well. Why would she feel the same way? He shook his thoughts out of his mind and nodded agreeing with her. "And the fact that you are hangout with kids means you get to be a kid yourself." He smirked. "And that's something I have to admit that I really enjoy."

Kagome smiled warmly finding herself really warmed up by his words. She let out a light warm-hearted chuckle. "And there's always that as well."  
Sango blinked before smirking at them. '_Oh yes this is just too perfect. Though I wasn't expecting Inuyasha to show up right away. But hey I'm all for this unexpected turn of events._' She raised her gaze up to the ceiling smiling. '_Looks like someone is really looking out for them. So it would appear I'm not the only one who's working to get the two together._' She lowered her gaze to stare at them. "But yes Inuyasha," She caught his attention, "We would really love it if you would sit with us. You know what they say the more the merrier."

"Yeah I've heard that phrase before." Inuyasha pointed out with a soft grunt.

"Yes but it's the truth, especially with us." Sango went on reassuringly.

"Yeah Dog Man!" Kimiko spoke up again catching their attention. She grabbed onto his hand. "Come sit with us!"  
Kagome gaped at the sight. '_Kimiko._'

Inuyasha stared down at her with uncertainty. "Uh…well…" He glanced back at Kagome waiting to see if she would refuse his presence or accept it.

She noticed his glance like he was mentally asking for her approval. She couldn't help but smile. "Yes Inuyasha you can join us if you'd like. It's not like we will bite you or anything."

"Uhh…" He nodded, "Right."

The miko just smiled. She had no idea of what was coming over her; she was actually being friendly…to a man! Someone she never wanted to get involved with ever again! Maybe it was because her friendly nature was kicking in again and knew she may regret it later. But for some odd reason she had a feeling that she wouldn't regret her friendly nature, because of what she heard from this one man he seems to be a nice, friendly man. Though the fact that he is Miroku's best friend may also be the factor of her acceptance towards him. She also must admit that this man…had a very comforting presence. Although that was when he wasn't touching her, when he did however she would feel that jolt and begin to panic, but when he didn't she was instantly calm. She knew it wasn't him that was making her panic, it was more the feelings that she had felt were making her panic.

"Yeah!" Kimiko cheered loudly causing the hanyou to jerk startled by the sudden shout. Her grip around his hand tightened and began pulling him towards the playroom entrance. "Then come on!"

"Whoa Kimiko!" Miroku called out to the young girl. "Hold on!"

Kagome stared in bewilder, she just couldn't believe of what her daughter just did. '_Kimiko has never acted like this before. Usually when I met strange men she would cling to my side and even when they said hello or acted friendly towards her she would still cling to me. Which was what caused me to stay away from men the most 'cause if my daughter feared them then there is no point in going out with a man. But she's acting completely different with Inuyasha, she is actually...enjoying his company._' She raised her gaze as she thought of something. '_Actually come to think of it, when she first met him she didn't fear him. Usually when I asked her to thank a man for helping us with something she would just stay by me and say it so quietly that they couldn't hear her. But when it came to Inuyasha she stood in front of me and thanked him so proudly that he was actually able to hear it. She's also been straightforward with him. She's like not afraid of him at all._'

Kimiko heard her uncle and turned to face him. "Let Inuyasha get something to eat first since I'm sure he is very hungry."

"Oh." She said before looking up at the hanyou. "Do you need to get food?"

"Yeah that's what I originally came here for."

"Oh!" Kimiko immediately let of his hand and looked at him apologetically. "I'm sorry I didn't know."

Inuyasha smirked. "That's fine." He propped his hands on his hips. "Since I know what you main target was." He raised his gaze towards the playroom, which caused Kimiko to follow his gaze. "Which I'm guessing was the playroom?"

"Hehehehehehehe." Kimiko chuckled weakly scratching her cheek lightly. "Yeah hehehehehe." She looked up at him. "But how did you know?"  
Inuyasha just smiled before ruffling her hair. "Because that's how I was when I was a kid and how my niece and nephew are. When we spotted something fun we stay focused on it until we get there or are able to do it." He tilted his head. "And you are no exception squirt."

Kimiko just chuckled as she grinned happily at him.

Kagome just smiled she didn't even notice how warm those words made her insides feel. She walked up beside Inuyasha her eyes on her daughter. "Come on Kimiko let's head into the playroom." She turned her smile to Inuyasha. "So we can let Inuyasha get his food."  
"Okay." She replied before looking over at the hanyou. "Meet you there!" She quickly turned and raced towards the door.

"You bet squirt!" Inuyasha called out to her still smiling. He tossed a stare at Miroku and Sango. "Well you guys better head in there."

The two nodded before walking pass him. "Meet you in there." Sango said to him with a smirk.

He nodded before turning, Kagome's eyes watched him as he turned and immediately met his eyes. At that moment everything around the two went dark and the only people they saw were each other.

Kagome gasped softly as Inuyasha turned his gaze towards the front counter. She immediately looked down at the floor trying to calm down her racing heart. '_That was unexpected! What is with these weird feelings!? It's not like I like him, at least in a loving way._' She narrowed her gaze and nodded as she walked towards the door. '_And that's the way it's going to be no matter what it takes! I refuse to fall in love with someone that could possibly break my heart once again!_'

Inuyasha gulped feeling his insides stir. '_Amazing how one woman can make me experience all these strange feelings. She really is a unique woman to be able to get me to feel something like that._'

* * *

Kagome sat with Miroku and Sango at one of the tables in the playroom.

"Well wasn't that a weird coincidence." She heard Sango point out catching her attention. Sango sat across from her next to her husband smiling brightly. "To have bumped into Inuyasha here."

"Yeah it was." Kagome replied softly. She shrugged. "But it's no big deal to me." She noticed Kimiko immediately taking off her shoes. "Kimiko."

She caught her daughter's gaze before pointing at the chair next to her. "Eat first than play."

The young girl groaned before hopping onto her chair as her mother began setting out her meal and opened her small bottle of milk.

"Yeah I wasn't too surprised myself." Miroku spoke up catching the women's attention. "This is a typical place to met people especially familiar ones. Though what surprised me was that his father actually let him out early."

"Yeah but there was a catch to that like he pointed out earlier." Sango reminded him.

"Yes but before he pointed that out I was actually quite surprised."

"What. Is a tough boss or something?" Kagome questioned as she unwrapped her burger.

"He can be when he wants to be. But as a father he is quite nice."

"Figured as much." Sango replied tossing Kagome a stare. "Considering how low his bills are."  
"Yeah no kidding." Kagome remarked still finding herself quite amazed at the price of the bill that Inuyasha had given her earlier.

"That's what his dad's shop was best known for." The student teacher pointed out. "Even back when we were young his prices were always low because that's how you drag people in and make money is by making prices cheaper instead of so expensive that people can't afford it."

"Gee it's no wonder they are still in business." Kagome commented.

* * *

Inuyasha stood outside the playroom door debating if he should actually go in or not. '_This just feels weird. I feel like I'm more…intruding than actually being invited._'

Kimiko noticed him from the corner of her eye. She smiled at him and waved as she shouted. "Dog Man!"

Inuyasha's ears twitched when he heard his nickname from the young girl. He looked over towards the window to spot Kagome's daughter waving at him signaling him to come by them. Miroku, Sango and Kagome noticed her action and heard her words and smiled at his presence and waved their hands ushering him to come in.

The hanyou sighed roughly. '_Well can't turn back now…considering I've been spotted._'

He took one deep breath before pushing the playroom entrance door allowing him to go in. He glanced around to see if strangers were giving him odd stares like some usually did.

"Dog Man!" He turned his head towards the name to meet this young girl's happy gaze. She continued to wave her hand. "Over here!"

He just sighed before heading over towards the table and sat beside Miroku. "Wow that was fast." Miroku commented as he stared up at his friend in amazement.

"Well not a lot of people were up there this time." Inuyasha replied keeping his gaze on him.

"I'm sure the crowd is dying down now because people probably have shopping or other things to do." Sango put in while taking a bite of her cheeseburger.

"Or on the water or vacation." Inuyasha went on before taking a sip of his drink. "Considering it is a three day weekend."

"That too." Miroku agreed with a smirk.

Kagome glanced from her old friends to Inuyasha while drinking her fruit punch while Kimiko dunked her chicken nugget in her dipping sauce. "So…" She finally spoke up catching their attention, she tilted her head her gaze on Inuyasha. "What are you planning on doing with your niece and nephew once you pick them up?"

She had no idea why she was suddenly so curious about that. She guessed she just wanted to know how he took care of them before she decides what she will think or do with him. Since he could just be playing her for all she knew, sure Miroku may have been friends with Inuyasha since junior high but they separated after graduating high school so he could have changed a lot since than.

"It usually depends of when I actually get them." Inuyasha answered truthfully. "But usually when I get them I usually take them to blockbuster to rent some kid flicks, considering I don't have any at my place. After that, depending on the day, I take them out for ice cream since Sesshoumaru and Kagura hardly give them any only occasionally. Then after that I take them to the store so they can pick out their favorite snacks for the films we pick than I either take them to the park or have them play around in my backyard. You know to tire them out so when they actually watch their movies they pass out during half of the film."  
Miroku smirked once he had finished. "Nice method Inuyasha."

The hanyou shrugged. "It's how I've been doing things for a while."

"Do you actually play with them?" Kagome asked figuring that would be the flaw with him. '_That's always the thing with most men. When they babysit they never get around to actually playing along with the kids._'

He made eye contact with her. "Oh yeah I do. Usually at the park or outside, I usually chase them around playing tag or whatever kids play."

"And you actually manage to keep up with them?" Sango questioned finding herself somewhat amazed if he actually did.

Inuyasha nodded. "Yep hardly anything tires me out."

"Ain't that the truth." He heard his old friend put in. Miroku tilted his head. "Even in junior high through high school you've always had energy to burn and you were never tired not even once."

Inuyasha snorted cockily. "That's because I'm not a slowpoke like most people."

'_And it probably had something to do with running away from the whole student body most of the time._' Miroku thought knowing the full truth of why he had lots of energy to burn.

"But don't you think you are spoiling them though?" They heard Kagome bring up catching their attention. "I mean if you spoil them too much then they could end up being spoiled brats and we already have enough of them as it is."

He just snorted. "Or don't worry those kids don't get spoiled. They only get spoiled if they are good and if I actually have money on me." He shrugged. "But if they do act like spoiled brats I'm not afraid to be tough on them and punish them. Heck Sesshoumaru and Kagura gave me full permission to punish them anyway I feel like it."

"You actually hit them do you?" Kagome questioned narrowing her gaze at him. "I mean to the point you actually hurt them severely."

"Heck no!" Inuyasha replied finding himself offended by that. He narrowed his gaze. "Just what type of guy do you take me for? I don't hit kids that hard only a few hard smacks on the bottom and that's hit. Though I only do that if they do something seriously sassy, which rarely happens with Rin and Kyo."

Her gaze softened realizing that he was actually serious about that. "Though I only had to smack Rin on the bottom one time and after that she behaved around me since she knew even with me she couldn't get away with anything."

"But how do you punish them when they haven't done anything seriously bad?" Kagome asked suddenly feeling interested in his punishing methods. She was finding herself quite pleased with some of his methods having handling them.

"Hmm well I usually take away something that they like." Inuyasha responded before sticking a fry in his mouth. "Like if Rin were to do something not bad enough to get a spanking for I usually just punish her by either making her stay inside the house and help me with housework, if I have any. Or I just not allow her to have sweets all the while I have her."

"Whoa. Does that actually work?" Sango questioned finding herself interested as well.

Inuyasha tossed her a stare and nodded. "Yep, it had worked when my dad used it for Sesshoumaru and me and it has worked with Rin and Kyo."

"So you got that technique from your parents?" Kagome asked assuming that was the case.

He nodded. "Yeah since if it worked for my brother and me it would work for them."

Kagome suddenly began chuckling. "What?" She heard the hanyou question. His cheeks heated up not sure what she was suddenly laughing about. "Why are you laughing?"

"I must say you have me quite impressed Inuyasha." Kagome said before smiling brightly as she tilted her head. "It's a pretty rare thing to meet a hanyou or any man who has an excellent way of dealing with kids." '_Looks like he has another good quality._'

Inuyasha grumbled as the blush crept up on his cheeks. '_So…she's impressed by that is she?_' He looked down at Kimiko who wasn't really paying attention to their conversation. '_Well I guess she would be considering she has a kid of her own._'

"Usually all the men I've met, other than the men in my family and Miroku, don't usually deal with kids like you do." He heard Kagome go on catching his attention as she continued to smile.

He grunted hunching his head slightly finding himself feeling embarrassed yet touched by her approval of it. "Well…I'm different than most of the men you have met."

"Yep that's quite true." Kagome replied. '_At least that's almost completely true. I still have no clue what he is really like._'

"Uh oh Mama?"

"Mm?" Kagome hummed as her daughter said her name. She looked down at her. "Yes, what is it baby?"

"You forgot to get some food for Misty." Kimiko pointed out to her while holding up her fuzzy teddy bear.

"Oh sweetie I'm not sure there is anything here that she can eat." Kagome replied with uncertainty knowing full well that this place or any place would have anything for a teddy bear, considering it's just a toy.

"But Misty's hungry too. She told me so." Her daughter went on. "So there must be something here for her to eat."

Kagome groaned. "I don't know Kimiko…"

"Here I may have something for your friend."

"Huh?" Kagome said once she heard Inuyasha's suggestion. Her and Kimiko looked over towards the hanyou across from them before handing her a bag of little WcDonalds cookies.

He smiled at the young girl. "Your friend does like cookies right?"

Kimiko smiled widely. "Oh yes she does!" She took the small bag of cookies from him and smiled at him thankfully. "Thank you Dog Man!"

"Heh no problem squirt."

Kagome blinked surprised that he actually had something like that with him. Miroku and Sango had the same expression that she had.

Kimiko held the bag up to her mother. "Mama can you open this for me?"

Her mother stared down at her for a minute still amazed of what just happened. But she smiled and took the bag from her. "Sure sweetie." Once she opened it she handed it to her daughter.

"Just make sure your friend doesn't get a tummy ache." Inuyasha told the young girl teasingly.

Kimiko smiled and giggled. "I won't."

"That was a nice save Inuyasha." He heard Miroku say catching his gaze. Miroku tilted his head raising a brow. "I never knew you actually liked those cookies."  
"I don't. But Rin and Kyo do so I basically got two bags for each of them."

"Oh and you just gave one to Kimiko." Kagome replied feeling suddenly guilty for taking one of his niece or nephew's gifts. "I'm sorry I'll get you another one."

"No you don't have to do that." Inuyasha reassured her waving his hand slightly. "I can always get another one on my way out. They aren't really that hard to get."

"I know but I still feel like I owe you for doing that." She said softly.

Inuyasha raised a brow. "You don't owe me anything Kagome. Really it's no big deal."

"You sure?" The miko asked eyeing him with uncertainty.

He nodded. "Yes so don't worry about it will ya?"  
Sango couldn't help but smile at this. '_Oh yes this is just too good for Kagome to pass up. Even she must have realized that by now!_' She glanced at Kagome. '_Or even if she hasn't she will realize it soon enough._'

Inuyasha glanced down at his wristwatch and gasped immediately standing up. "Holy-" He paused for a minute when he realized that Kimiko was staring at him and he slowly released his next word, "Cow."

Kagome relaxed a bit when he changed what he was about to say. Inuyasha looked at his friends. "Sorry guys but I have to split."  
"What? Why?" Sango suddenly questioned wanting him to stay longer, considering her plan was starting to work.

He stared at her. "It's almost one."

"Oh yes." Kagome suddenly said remembering his task he had to do. "You need to get going before you end up forgetting about your niece and nephew."

"Yes." He replied lifting up his tray. "And I would never forgive myself I let that happen."

Kagome stared at him amazed of how much his words and his tone, telling her that he was truly serious, made her heart skip a beat.

He glanced at Miroku and Sango. "Well then…" He looked at Kagome and Kimiko, "I guess I'll see you guys later."

Sango smirked. "You can count on that!"

Inuyasha nodded before quickly retreating from the room and soon the restaurant.

"Mommy I'm done." Kagome heard her daughter speak up catching her attention from the clear door. The young girl smiled. "Can I go play now?"

The miko smiled. "Alright, but leave Misty here so that way you won't loose her on the equipment."

Kimiko nodded before handing her the bear before retreating towards the tubes.

"So Kagome?" She heard Sango speak up catching her gaze. Her best friend smiled at her. "What do you think of Inuyasha thus far?"

She sighed. "Well he's alright. I must say I am quite impressed with him."

"Yeah I am as well, considering how he handles his niece and nephew…wow that's something you don't see everyday."

"Yeah no kidding." Kagome agreed with her friend.

"But I must say that was actually quite odd of him to actually say that much about his life." Miroku brought up to them staring outside of the playroom.

"Mm? What do you mean Miroku?" Sango asked her husband curiously.

He stared down at her. "Well back in junior and high school he was always the quiet type he never revealed anything about his life to anybody except me."  
"Well maybe he changed a bit while in college?" Kagome suggested knowing that was the case. "I mean when you go to a different school where nobody knows you- you tend to change a bit."

"I highly doubt it." Miroku replied in disbelief. "I've seen Inuyasha and I know his personality. He's a pretty stubborn guy, so when it comes to how he feels he never changes unless he wants too and that usually never happens."

"But he wasn't so nervous when he was talking to us." Sango reminded her husband. "So maybe being in college really did change him."

"Oh he was nervous alright." Miroku corrected her. "When he stood outside the playroom I could tell he was hesitating he was nervous about coming in here."

"Why?" Kagome questioned raising a brow. "It's not like we are going to bite him or anything. Besides you're in here and you're his best friends."

"I don't think he was nervous about Sango and me or Kimiko for that matter." The student teacher went on and stared at her sternly. "I think the main person he was nervous about…was you Kagome."

"What?! Me!?" Kagome gaped out jerking her head back finding his words very surprising yet insulting in a way. "How would I make him nervous?"

"Because you are a woman."

"What does that have to do with anything? Sango's a woman yet he's not nervous about her!"  
"Yeah because she's married to me and he probably knows that if I marry someone than they are obviously good people."

Kagome narrowed her gaze. "What and he thinks I'm not?"

"No…I don't think that's the case. I think he's just more nervous about you because you could easily judge him."

"Judge him?" She repeated raising a brow.

Miroku sighed softly. "All of his life from elementary to high school he had been judged every single day since his first years of school began. People teased him, mocked him and blamed him for practically anything which would cause him to get seriously punished for."

"What!?" Sango gaped out before narrowing her gaze. "Why the heck would they go and do something as cruel as that?"  
"Because he's a hanyou." Her husband simply answered.

"What does he being a hanyou have to do with anything?" Kagome questioned suddenly feeling angry towards the students.

"Because he had attended a school that barely had any hanyous in it. There were only humans and demons and he was the only hanyou in that school."

"What?" Kagome and Sango breathed out.

"Though I was the only being in the school that accepted him there were many others who weren't so willing to accept him because of what he was. So he was basically the target for every mean practical joke ever known to man kind."  
"Oh poor guy." Sango replied feeling horrible for their new hanyou friend.

"Didn't he tell his parents about it?" Kagome asked arching a brow. "I mean I'm sure his parents would have pulled him out of there if they knew."

"Yes they would have but Inuyasha never told them because he didn't want his father to feel guilty for putting him in those schools to begin with."

"So why did they?" The miko went on questionably. "Why did they have him go to those schools?"

"Because Sesshoumaru went to those schools and so his father was more familiar with that school district than any other."

"Isn't Sesshoumaru a hanyou though?" Sango questioned her husband with a raised brow.

Miroku shook his head. "No Sesshoumaru is a full demon so he was gratefully accepted by the groups in that school."

"Well that's not fair!" Kagome complained angrily. "Why should Inuyasha get picked on all because he's a hanyou!? Hanyous can do just as many great things that humans and full demons can!"  
"Well Kagome in that school things were hardly ever fair. So considering those conditions in that school district you can imagine how hard it was for him to talk to girls, especially when hardly any of them ever accepted him. Though there had been times when they did talk to him I think one even decided to go out with him in high school but it turns out that she was only toying with him to get her boyfriend jealous."  
"Ah!" Kagome gaped out angrily glaring at the student teacher. "How can anyone be the crude!? He seems to be a very nice guy!"  
Miroku sighed softly. "Yeah but that's one thing those people never bothered to notice. I was the only one in that school who ever did."

Kagome and Sango groaned angrily at his small tale about Inuyasha's past.

'_I can't believe this! How could people do such things? It's no wonder Inuyasha seems to be a bit nervous and scared around Kagome. He's afraid she might be like those witches at his old schools!_' Sango thought angrily glaring down at her drink.

'_Wow…I never realized how much he had suffered. It makes what I went through a walk in the park. But even though he was suffering he didn't want his parents knowing because he didn't want them to worry or feel bad for making him go to that school. He must have a lot of guts to be at risk like that._' Kagome thought to herself suddenly feeling bad for judging him. She raised her gaze to Miroku. "Did he fight back?"

"Did he fight back the students you mean?" Miroku questioned assumed that's what she meant.

She nodded before hearing him sigh. "He tried, we both tried. But we stopped after we knew it would be no use. Sure the students would start picking fights with us but no matter how much they ticked Inuyasha off or no matter how tempting it was to physically fight back…Inuyasha never did. Since he knew if he did it would only make things worse for him so basically the only thing Inuyasha ever did was either let them hit him or run. Though usually that's when I was around."

"What!? He let them hit him!" Kagome gaped out her eyes shooting wide.

Miroku shrugged. "What else could he have done? It was always just me and him verses the whole student body. You do you think would win that match?"  
Kagome groaned now feeling seriously horrible for even daring to judge him. '_He is definitely not like Naraku. Knowing Naraku if something like would have happened to him he would have hit back or even killed them for that matter!_'

"But don't go pitying him or even showing him pity." She heard Miroku advise them.

"Huh? Why?" Sango questioned.

Miroku glanced at her. "He hates it when people pity him, since it makes him feel like a huge baby or in some cases like he's a weakling and trust me Inuyasha isn't the one who likes being called weak. I got smacked one time because I pitied him."

Kagome sighed. "Trying to be the tough guy ain't he?"

"But I tell you he ain't weak. Since if he was weak I'm sure he wouldn't have been able to survive this long."

Sango gasped. "You weren't saying that he was almost tempting to kill himself are you!?"  
Kagome's eyes went wide. Miroku shook his head. "I don't think he would have. I have asked him about it but he always went ahead and told me "Why would I go and do something as stupid as that? If I went ahead and killed myself than that would really prove to those jerks that I really am weak!""

Kagome and Sango gasped.

"So I'm telling you the truth when I say he ain't weak."

Kagome and Sango groaned lowering their gazes processing what the student teacher had told them.

The miko sighed as she turned her gaze outside of the playroom window. '_Inuyasha…I really had no idea of how much suffering you went through. I promise you I'm different than they were and I can prove it!_' She narrowed her gaze with determination. '_By being the first woman to accept you…as a friend!_'

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER**

Sooo? What did you guys think? I thought this chapter was cute overall. So now you got more into Inuyasha's past and Kagome is now somewhat warming up to our favorite hanyou. Now for the next chapter is bascially going to be about Kagome and Inuyasha meeting up in unexpected places and I think, if I play my cards right, that someone…unexpected will show up. Not saying who! That's for me to know and you to find out. Lol! Anyway I don't know when I'll update again I hope soon though.

See ya next chapter!

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW ME!**


	6. unexpected meetings

Hello everybody! Sorry for the really late update! I'll admit when I say I've been a bit lazy and distracted from most of my stories. With it still being college break and being off of work I've been doing other things like working on my other stories, mainly my novel, and just doing other things. But I'm back with two updates, I updated **Dog Prince **and now I'm updating this one and if I play my cards right I might update **Finding Your Voice and Keeping it**. Anyway let's get to the chapter that you all have been waiting so long for!

**Chapter 6: Unexpected Meetings**

Inuyasha was very pleased with the traffic status so far. The rush hour was finally over and he was having a smooth peaceful ride over towards the day care where his niece and nephew were.

He had the radio on listening to his favorite songs giving him some time to himself before the rugrats came into his car and wanting to listen to their kid songs. Though he tried to have a peaceful time to himself but Kagome kept coming into his mind whenever a rock love song came on. He grumbled annoyed at the fact that woman kept coming to his mind with almost practically everything he did.

'_Why does that woman keep coming to my mind? I'm not even trying to think about her it's just happening all on its own!_'

The conversation that he had with his brother came to mind remembering he had admitted that he had some interest in the young mother. He muttered. "Yeah that's probably why I keep thinking about her." '_Because my stupid instincts won't allow me to think about anything else._'

Though he'll admit he personally didn't mind thinking about the young woman. Like he had admitted to his brother this woman as certainly caught his attention not just his instincts.

The conversation he had with the beautiful young raven haired mother replayed in his mind. Recalling every smile, every laugh, everything that she had told him. How much his words had impressed her, wanting to make up for him giving her daughter his niece and nephew's gift. He was recalling everything to determine if she was truly sincere and remembering all her smiles and laughs during the conversation he realized that they were all sincere; she seemed like she was truly enjoying his company.

He felt his heart beginning to race at the thought of her beautiful face and smile. His insides were stirring hotly when he remembered her laugh and her sweet voice.

Inuyasha finally released a rough sigh. "Alright alright already!" He scolded the emotions he was feeling finally giving into them. "You have me convinced! I'm way more interested in her than I could ever imagine!" He sighed softly lowering his gaze to stare at the steering wheel. "But…I'll woo her slowly…just to make sure it's safe to go any further so I don't end up getting hurt."

* * *

Kagome and Kimiko had left the restaurant separating from Miroku and Sango for the moment. "Well that was a pleasant lunch." She smiled back at her daughter. "Wasn't it Kimiko?"  
Kimiko met her smile and returned it. "Yeah! I had lots of fun this time!" She giggled. "Especially with Dog Man there."  
"You really like him don't you?"

"Yeah!" She exclaimed happily. "He's so nice!"  
"He sure was, wasn't it he? Especially when he gave his cookies to Misty."

"Yeah that was nice of him so Misty ain't hungry no more!"

"Well at least until supper."  
"Yeah I know but I would have been sad if we let Misty starve."  
Kagome sighed pleasantly loving how imaginative her daughter was. '_Yes I guess Inuyasha really isn't so bad if Kimiko likes him._' She turned her glance to the road. '_And I'll admit he is a lot different than most men I've met, especially Naraku._'

"Mama?"  
"Hm?" She hummed changing her glance to her baby girl. "What's up sweetie?"  
"Where are we going now?" Kimiko asked curiously changing the subject.

"Well we are going grocery shopping. We are running out of certain things and we need to get some more."  
"Yeah I've noticed that. We have no more ice cream or fruit snacks."

Kagome chuckled at her daughter's observation. "Well that's one of the things we'll need. But we also need milk, bread, eggs, juice those type of things."  
Kagome pulled into a parking lot and put the car in park before turning off the car and helping her baby girl out of her car seat and set her on the ground.

"Let's make this trip quick okay Kimiko." The young miko told her baby.

"Why?" Kimiko asked tilting her head curiously.

"Well if you want to get to the park we have to get through this shopping trip quickly." She then smiled. "Especially if you want to get there before Aunt Sango and Uncle Miroku."  
"Yeah!" She exclaimed smiling with determination. "Let's make this quick I want to get to there before they do!" She giggled. "So I can pounce on Uncle Miroku."  
Kagome laughed as they strolled towards the sliding doors. "Still trying to surprise him aren't you sweetie?"

"Yeah of course!" Her gaze was filled with determination while smirking. "Since if I catch him off guard that means I'm officially a sneaky person!"

"And you want to be sneaky?"  
"Duh mama! If I become sneaky then I can become a spy when I grow up!"  
Kagome chuckled. "Oh so you want to be a spy do you?"  
"Yeah and I can't be one if I can't learn to be sneaky."

The young miko just chuckled shaking her head while grabbing a cart. "Can I ride in the cart mama?" Kagome gazed down at the young girl and smiled. "Of course sweetie." She picked up her daughter and placed her in the back of the cart. "Man I think you're getting a bit too big for mama to pick you up."  
Kimiko looked at her in concern. "Am I really that heavy?"  
"Honey I didn't mean it like that I just mean you are getting too tall for me to carry or pick you up." Her mother reassured her honestly. She smiled amusingly. "You're almost up to my waist."  
Kimiko smiled as she replied. "Yeah! And pretty soon I'll be taller than you!"  
Kagome chuckled warmly. "Yep that's right."  
Her attention was brought back to her list as she began searching for their supplies. She glanced around. "Now the first thing we need is bread."  
"And that's in the first aisle right?"

Kagome smiled at her daughter. "That's correct." She turned down the aisle and gazed over towards the row of different breads. She stopped in front of one of them and began comparing the prices.

Kimiko watched her and curiously went over towards her and asked. "What are you doing mama?"  
The miko looked at her. "I'm looking at the prices."  
"Why?"  
"Well mama's on a budget and I want to make sure I get a loaf of bread that's in my budget range."

"What's a budget?"  
"A budget is how we keep track of what we are spending so we don't run out of money." Kagome informed her child.

"Are we out of money?" Kimiko asked in slight fear.

Kagome quickly shook her head. "Oh no sweetie we are not. Our money is perfectly alright but I'm just trying to make sure it stays okay."  
Her baby girl smiled gratefully. "Wow mama you're even more of a hero than I thought!"  
The young miko laughed feeling her heart warm up at her words. "Oh sweetie!" She hugged her daughter and gave her forehead a peck. "You have no idea how happy that makes me."  
"And that's my job!" Kimiko exclaimed with a bright smile and tilted her head. "My job is to make you happy!"  
Kagome giggled. "Oh is it now?" '_Well I must say she has the right idea._'

"Yeah mama!" She then gently pounded her fist against her chest. She was smirking with her gaze gleaming with determination. "And I'll do my best to make sure you stay happy!"  
Kagome laughed warmly. "Oh Kimiko."

Kimiko just smiled knowing full well that it was her true laugh and knew what she had said really made her mother's day.

"I knew I smelt and heard someone very familiar."

"Huh?" The two girls responded at the sudden voice. Kagome gasped at the sight of Koga strolling over towards them with a basket filled with fish stuff. "Mr. Wolf!?"

Kimiko gaped fearfully at his sudden presence and quickly sat down in the cart and attempted to hide herself from the wolf demon's eye. Kagome watched her. "Kimiko?" She didn't get the chance to even think about her sudden behavior as Koga's shadow suddenly hovered over her.

She whipped her attention up at him watching him smile at her warmly. "What a coincidence seeing you here?"

The miko eyed him angrily hearing his tone. "You followed me didn't you?"  
"No didn't follow you."  
She groaned. "Then you caught onto my scent and decided to follow me."

Koga stared at her quite surprised but chuckled shaking his head. "Wow nothing gets pass you does it."

"No hardly anything does." She crossed her arms asking him angrily. "So why are you suddenly following me?"  
The wolf demon sighed rubbing the back of his neck. "I came to apologize for what I said the other day. What I said was completely out of line."

The memory of that day immediately flashed back into her mind. That memory caused her to growl angrily as her motherly instincts came through. "Oh I wouldn't say you were completely out of line…I would say you were way _**way**_ out of line! Just how dare you say that!"  
"I know." Koga reassured her sounding very sincere. "I even kicked myself after what I told you. I honestly have no idea what came over me."

"Oh I think I know." Kagome scoffed grabbed the cart handle and began walking pass him. She tossed him a glare filled with hatred. "You just couldn't stand knowing the fact that I didn't want to be anywhere near you!"  
"That had nothing to do with it!" Koga argued.

"Oh I think it does." Kagome shot back angrily. "I know you've been trying to woo me and I know you are getting frustrated because I'm not falling for anything you do. And you just can't stand the fact that one woman is actually refusing you."  
Koga flinched and Kagome knew that she hit the mark. She snorted and stormed down the aisle after grabbing a loaf of bread. "Knew it! You men can be so predictable sometimes!"  
"Wait! Kagome!"

The miko ignored his call as she turned and strolled through the frozen food section. She sighed with slight frustration. '_Kami! Can men be so irritating sometimes!_'

"Mama?" Kimiko's meek voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She lowered her gaze watching her daughter as she slowly came out of hiding. "Is that man following us?"  
Kagome glanced behind her to see that he wasn't. "No." She looked back down at her baby girl. "He's not following us."  
"Good." Kimiko responded with great relief sitting cross-legged in the cart.

The miko's gaze went soft. "You really don't like that man do you?"  
Kimiko shook her head. "No, though sometimes he seems nice but…" Her gaze filled up looking like she was a wounded, "I don't think he likes me."  
Kagome tilted her head now curious. "What makes you say that?"  
"When he doesn't see me he's smile is truly sincere. But when he sees me he always gives me this fake smile like he's trying to be nice when he doesn't want to be."

"Does that happen with all the men I come across?"

Kimiko shook her head. "Not all of them. But most of them just had this creepy feeling that I didn't like."

The miko instinctively turned down an aisle. "What about-"

"Rin will you pick a snack already?"

"Huh?" Kagome responded as the loud slightly annoyed voice suddenly reached her ears. Kimiko looked back to and smiled when she saw Inuyasha with a little seven year old girl with shoulder length black hair standing near one of the snack walls.

In the cart that Inuyasha was leaning against had a little boy with silver hair like the mechanic and both kids had pointy ears.

"Chill out Uncle Inu!" The seven year old scolded her uncle glaring back at him. She waved her finger. "This takes a lot of thought!"  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I realize that but hurry up I don't want to be here all night."  
"Inuyasha." Kagome whispered very softly her gaze wide. She was very surprised to see him; this was the least thing she was expecting.

"Dog Man!" She jumped when she heard her daughter call out to the young man.  
"Kimiko!" She quickly hissed her cheeks suddenly heating up in embarrassment.

Inuyasha's ears perked up at the nickname catching his and the kids attention. He gaped with his gaze shooting wide open. "Kagome!" '_What's she doing here?_'

Kagome met his gaze and once their eyes met the miko's hair stood on end goosebumps appearing and every inch of her body as his golden amber eyes stared at her. Heat was boiling up in her and she knew it wasn't anger.

Inuyasha felt an electrical current shoot right through him when he met her beautiful gaze. That electrical current got his insides stirring hotly feeling heat emerge from inside him.

Rin and Kimiko kept turning their gazes from Inuyasha to Kagome and back at the hanyou noticing they were just staring at each other not saying a word. The two girls made eye contact and suddenly found themselves smiling getting the feeling they knew what was happening.

Kagome immediately shook her head snapping herself out of her trance. She sighed smiling as she strolled up to them making Inuyasha snap out of his eye lock to watch her.

"Well this surely is a surprise." The miko finally spoke up with a friendly smirk. Her smile made Inuyasha swallow hard as his insides continued to stir. "I wasn't expecting to see you here."  
"Yeah…neither was I expecting to see you here." Inuyasha answered trying to get himself back under control. '_Okay okay enough already I get the message!_' He scolded his instincts with slight frustration.

"S-So…" Kagome went on, "what are you here for?"  
The hanyou snorted turning his gaze back towards his niece. "Well we are trying to get some snacks for the movies we rented but _**someone**_ is taking her sweet little time picking one."

"Uncle Inu can't we take both?" Rin asked with a slight whine.

"No Rin I told you I only have enough cash to get one snack and one container or ice cream." He tilted his head questionably. "Unless you don't want ice cream for the movies."

"No! I want ice cream!"

"Then you have to choose one snack."  
Rin groaned in dismay. "Okay." She turned around to pick out a snack.

Inuyasha sighed roughly turning his gaze to Kagome. "Kids and their sweet teeth."  
Kagome smiled giggling slightly. "Ain't that the truth?" Her laugh caused the hanyou to smile liking the fact that it was again a true laugh not a fake one like he usually gets out of women.

The miko stared down at Kyo whom was staring at her with cute red eyes before turning them to Rin. "So I take it these two are you niece and nephew?"  
"Yep." He nodded looking over towards Rin. "The girl is Rin." He turned his gaze down at Kyo smirking while ruffling the toddler's hair. "And this squirt is Kyo."  
"Hi hi!" Kyo greeted with a smile waving at her giggling at his uncle's gesture.

Kagome giggled and answered him sweetly. "Well hello to you too sweetie."  
Kyo giggled in return which caused Inuyasha to smile warmly. '_She really knows how to make a kid smile._' He gazed over towards Kimiko whom was smiling at Kyo as well. '_No wonder this kid never stops smiling._'

"Okay Uncle Inu!" He heard his niece announce to him getting his attention. She strolled over towards him carrying a box of Pokémon fruit snacks, she smiled holding up the box for him to see. "I picked one!"  
He smirked in return and motioned towards the cart. "Alright now put in the cart and we'll go get the ice cream."  
"Yes!" Rin cheered happily. "I love ice cream!"  
After her little cheer she turned her golden amber gaze up at the miko. "And who might you be?"  
Kagome returned her smile and opened her mouth when Inuyasha cut her off. "Rin," His voice caught their attention as he continued to introduce them, "This is Kagome Higurashi and her daughter Kimiko."  
"And we're friends with your uncle." Kagome finished cheerfully.

"What?" Inuyasha flinched quickly meeting her gaze. She notice he's surprised expression and only smiled warmly in reassurance. That reassuring smile caused his heart to race which suddenly caused a smile to appear on his face. '_Well that's a good sign._'

"Really!" They heard Rin cheer out immediately grasping their attention. The two saw her smiling at Kagome with a hopeful happy expression. "You're friends with Uncle Inu!"  
"Yep that we are!" Kimiko answered for her mother with a happy smile.

"Awesome!" Rin continued to cheer. "It's a big relief to see my uncle finally befriending a girl!"  
"Rin!" Inuyasha gaped out loudly with his gaze narrowed now completely embarrassed.

"What?" His niece asked suddenly confused shrugging her shoulders. "It's true."

The hanyou grumbled his cheeks turning red with his gaze still slightly narrowed. He shyly moved his gaze away slightly scratching his forehead. "So what if it may be true." He glared back at her in a scolding manner. "That still doesn't mean you should blab something like that out!"

"Oh take it easy on her Inuyasha." He heard Kagome speak up strolling up until her body was standing a few inches from his. "She's only concerned about her favorite uncle." She shrugged still smiling. "Can't blame someone for being concerned about another. Besides," The miko tilted her head, "I find it very sweet that she cares about you so much. It just proves you not a bad guy."

Inuyasha suddenly blushed at her words. An idea then came across Kagome's mind. "Say what are you planning on doing after this?"

"Well um…" The hanyou tilted his head thinking what they had planned, he met her gaze. "I was planning on taking these two the park." He raised a brow curiously. "Why?"

"Hehehe wow this may sound a little weird but Miroku, Sango and I had planned to met up at the park as well." She asked friendly. "Why don't you guys meet up with us there?"

"Really? You want us to join you?" '_Mainly me?_'

Kagome chuckled lightly at his surprised expression. "Yes silly of course I want you to join us. We are friends aren't we?"

A jolt went through the hanyou at those words which caused pleasant shivers to go down his back. Her words made him smile and answer. "Yeah we will join you guys. When are you guys meeting up there?"

"Well I have to drop off my groceries at my house so probably around 3o'clock we are all meeting up there."  
He nodded still smiling. "Okay we'll meet you there."

Kagome smiled happily in return not believing how happy his answer made her. "Alright!" She walked away. "See you later then!"  
Inuyasha watched her leave and just smiled. "You can count on that."

Rin and Kyo stared at the miko and their uncle before looking at each other and broke out in giggles. Though Kyo didn't know why his sister was giggling he was just laughing because his uncle's face was hilarious.

The hanyou's ears perked up at their giggles and turned to smirk at them. "Alright guys enough with the giggles." He began pushing the cart. "Let's get the ice cream and get out of here." '_I may actually get a happy ending after all._'

* * *

It was 3o'clock and Kagome and Kimiko had finally arrived at the park. The two glanced around hoping to catch a glimpse of Miroku, Sango or even Inuyasha.

"See them anywhere Kimiko?" Kagome asked her baby girl.

"No not yet." She raised her gaze to her mother. "Have you?"  
"Um…" The miko started squinting her eyes hoping to find at least one of them. She suddenly gasped when caught the sight of Miroku and Sango cuddling on a bench. "Found them!"  
"Where!" She heard her daughter exclaim immediately glancing around hoping to find them.

Kagome knelt down slightly and pointed towards the bench. "Over there on the bench, see them?"

Kimiko followed her mother's finger and gaped smiling happily when she saw them. "Yes I see them!" She immediately looked up at her mother and placed her finger on her lips. "Shhhhh! Be quiet mama."

The miko arched a brow tilting her head oddly. "Why?"

Her daughter began tiptoeing towards the bench. "I'm going to try and sneak up on Uncle Miroku."  
Kagome chuckled and crossed her arms. "You think you can get him this time?"  
Kimiko looked back at her smirking. "I'm positive I'll get him this time."  
"And what am I suppose to do in the meantime?"

"Just stand there and look pretty." She told her mother before shaking her finger sternly. "And don't you move! Or else Uncle Miroku will see you and he'll know what I'm doing."  
"Not if I tell him that you're at the playground."  
"But he'll be expecting me to do it and he'll be on guard." The young girl smirked with a playful glare as she continued to inch her way towards the student teacher. "And I don't want him on guard."

Kagome just laughed and watched her daughter attempt to sneak up on her friend.

Sango and Miroku continued to snuggle against each other just enjoying each other's company like they always do. Suddenly they heard something coming from behind them.

The two smirked getting the feeling they knew whom it was. Sango whispered to her husband. "I think someone's trying to sneak up on you again Miroku."  
He chuckled and placed his finger at his lips. "Shh."

Sango covered her mouth trying to suppress her laughter. "Gee Sango I wonder where Kagome and Kimiko are. They should be here by now."  
"Well maybe they're stuck in traffic." His wife responded playing along. "Or they could have gotten held up at the grocery store."

"But I do hope they come soon. I have a very special present I want to give Kimiko."  
Kimiko suddenly stopped. "Pre-" She immediately stopped and shook her head. '_No Kimiko don't fall for it! That's what got you the last time._' Her gaze narrowed playfully and kept going. '_Nice try Uncle Miroku but you won't get me this time!_'

Miroku heard the sudden stop and just smirked and winked at his wife causing her to giggle. The student teacher gazed over towards the side making it look like he wasn't paying attention when he really was.

Once the attempting to be soft footsteps where close to his side and with just when Kimiko was about to roar and pounce on him Miroku got up and grabbed her once she appeared beside the bench.

"Got ya!"  
"AHHHHHH!" Kimiko screamed as Miroku turned her and placed her on his shoulder. Once her scream left her she looked to find she was staring at Sango and she was upside down.

Sango chuckled smiling as she waved. "Hi Kimiko."  
The young girl chuckled weakly waving slightly with a weak smile. "Hehehe hi Auntie Sango."

"Thought you could sneak up on me didn't you?" She heard Miroku say to her sounding smug.

Her gaze went up to find him glancing at her smirking. "You should know by now you can never sneak up on the master."

Kimiko groaned narrowing her eyes slightly before pointing at him with determination. "I will get you one of these days Uncle Miroku! So you better watch out!"  
He laughed. "I'm way ahead of you." His cocky response only caused her to grumble and he just chuckled as he placed her back on her feet. He ruffled her hair. "Now don't be mad at me."  
"I'm not mad." She reassured him and crossed her arms and pouted. "I was just so sure I would get you this time!"  
"Don't worry kiddo one of these days you'll get me."

"I know!" She suddenly smiled with more determination. "And that's why I'm not giving up until I finally pounce on you!"  
Sango and Miroku only chuckled at her response glad that she wasn't discouraged.

"Alright Kimiko."

They turned their gazes over towards Kagome whom emerged from behind the bench. She smiled at her daughter. "You had you fun with Miroku, now go play."

Kimiko smiled and nodded. "Okay!" She quickly turned on her heel and raced towards the playground waving back at them. "Catch ya later!"

The three chuckled as they watched her retreat towards the slide.

"Ah I just can't help but love that girl." Miroku responded happily smiling back at Kagome. "She surely is one heck of a kid."  
"I know which is why she's my lifeline." Kagome answered returning the warm smile.

"So did you manage to get everything you need?" Sango spoke up getting her friend's attention.

The miko smiled in return while sitting down next to her friend. "Yes I did and at good prices too."  
"Well that's a relief. You don't want to go over your budget." Miroku complemented while advising her cautiously.

She rolled her gaze amusingly. "I know Miroku I wasn't born yesterday." She looked back at Sango. "But I also bumped into a few people while I was there."  
"Really?" Sango responded sounding a bit surprised and asked curiously. "Who?"  
"When the first person I bumped into was Koga."  
"Koga!?"

"What the heck was he doing there?" Sango questioned her friend with a slight glare.

"He said he was there shopping but both him and I knew he was there to hit on me like usual."

"What? Don't tell me that pig actually had the nerve to follow you?" Sango assumed angrily.

"Apparently, he basically followed me so he could apologize for Friday."

"Did you actually accept?" Miroku questioned curiously with slight concern.

Kagome eyed him angrily. "Heck no! What type of woman do you take me for? There's no way I'm accepting that creeps apology! Especially not after what he called Kimiko!"  
"That a girl Kagome!" She heard Sango cheer her on. "Go with your gut! Don't do anything that you know would be a threat to your child!"  
"Well duh Kimiko always comes first and if I date any man he has to understand that."

Miroku and Sango jerked at that. '_If?_'

Sango tilted her head. '_Is she actually implying she might consider dating someone?_'

Miroku shook his head snapping himself out of his questionable thoughts. "So who was the other person you bumped into?" His sudden question caught the women's attention. "You mentioned you bumped into someone else."  
Kagome suddenly smiled at the memory. "That I did."  
The two noticed her smile. "Well with by the way you're smiling I imagine it was someone excellent." Sango pointed out crossing her arms.

"Well he is _**way **_better than Koga and Naraku combine." The miko responded still smiling. '_At least as far as I know._'

"Wait _**he**_? You met a man?" Sango spoke up sounding very surprised suddenly feeling her heart sink. '_Oh God please don't tell me she has fallen for someone else!_'

Kagome nodded. "As a matter of fact I did and you know who that guy was?"

"Who?" Miroku and Sango responded leaning closer suddenly very interested.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed happily with a bright smile.

"What!?" The two jumped back surprised not just because she mentioned Inuyasha but by the way she smiled. It was so bright and happy that they could have sworn it good brighten up the whole world without the help of the sun.

Sango gasped as a smile instantly appeared. "Oh my gosh you bumped into Inuyasha!" '_And that smile! I know that smile! She's starting to like him!_'

Kagome nodded. "Yep that I did. He was there with his niece and nephew picking out snacks for their movies that they rented." She smiled suddenly feeling giddy like a schoolgirl. "And those kids were so cute!"  
The couple chuckled smiling at their friend. "You've always had a thing with children Kagome."  
"Well it shouldn't be too surprising." She responded still smiling.

"True." Sango tilted her head. "So what did you two talk about?"  
"Oh not much. I basically just invited him and his niece and nephew to meet up with us here since they were heading in this direction anyway."  
"Really?"

The miko nodded. "Yep so hopefully they'll be here soon."  
"And you couldn't be more right."  
"Hm?" The three turned their attention to spot Inuyasha and his brother's kids strolling over towards them. Rin was running way ahead of them while Kyo was riding on Inuyasha's shoulders.

A wide smile had appeared on the hanyou's face as he greeted his friends. "Long time no see."  
"Heh like it's really been a long time." Miroku responded amusingly.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed happily immediately standing up. She suddenly jerked at her sudden action. She was actually really truly happy to see the hanyou almost enough to want to run up to him and hug him.

That feeling startled her a bit but shook it off and kept smiling at the hanyou whom met her gaze. '_Well of course I would be happy to see him. Anyone would be happy to see a good friend._'

Sango smirked as she stood up watching the two. '_I am definitely right about these two._'

"Hi Kagome!" Rin greeted happily racing up to her smiling.

The miko returned the smile. "Hello Rin it's been a while."

The young girl chuckled and glanced around. "Where's Kimiko?"  
"Oh she's already on the playground."  
"Oh!" Rin turned and began scanning the playground for the young girl and gasped when she spotted her going through the tires. "Found her!"  
She raced towards the tires waving at them. "See ya later!"

Kagome waved while Inuyasha blinked while walking up to the miko. "Wow Rin has already taken a liking to your daughter."  
The miko raised her gaze and shrugged. "Well Kimiko really is a likable girl."  
Inuyasha met her gaze. "I pretty much figured that." His response just caused her to smile more which caused his insides to stir and quickly shied his gaze away.

Miroku watched blinking amazed with what he was seeing. '_Maybe Sango is right. Maybe these two do have some sort of chemistry._'

"Ow!" Inuyasha suddenly grimaced out as Kyo bit his ear. He narrowed is gaze up at the toddler. "Kyo don't bit my ears!"  
Kyo just giggled as he suddenly against his uncle's head. Inuyasha grumbled slightly finding himself somewhat embarrassed by his nephew's action. "Yeah yeah I know you still like me."  
The toddler then began playing around with the hanyou's hair making it all messy. "Alright alright I get the message." Inuyasha replied roughly as he took Kyo from his shoulders and set him on the ground.

Kyo just smiled. "Thank ye."

"How'd you know that's what he wanted?" Sango questioned the hanyou sounding amazed.

Inuyasha tossed her blank stare. "That's what he always does when he wants to go down. So it really takes no genius to figure it out."  
He noticed some movement in front of him and watched Kyo as he began walking towards the playground. Inuyasha quickly looked to make sure Rin was nearby and she was so he called out. "Rin!"

Rin's ears tweaked and turned her gaze towards her uncle and noticed Kyo coming her way. "Help me keep an eye on Kyo alright!"  
She nodded before yelling back. "Okay!" She ran towards her baby brother and led him towards where her and Kimiko were.

Kagome turned her gaze from the kids to Inuyasha. "Aren't you going to go play with them?"  
"I will I was just merely going to ask if you guys wanted to join."

"Join?" Sango repeated finding his invitation fluttering while Miroku found it surprising. "You want us to join?"  
"Yeah I mean didn't we all basically come to this park to have some fun. So what's the point of having fun when not everyone joins in?"  
A smile then appeared on Kagome's face nodding. "Yes of course we'll join!" She looked back at her friends. "Right guys?"  
The two looked at her quite surprised but smiled and nodded. "You bet!"  
The miko quickly grabbed Inuyasha's hand and went racing towards the playground. This action totally caught her friends by surprise this was a whole new side of Kagome that Inuyasha had never seen while with Miroku and Sango it was a side none of them had seen in years.

Sango suddenly smiled and gently bumped shoulders with Miroku. "Still don't believe me?"

"Oh I believe you." Miroku reassured her before gazing back towards his two friends. "Especially after seeing Kagome."  
His wife sighed pleasantly. "Yes Inuyasha is exactly what she needs."

* * *

Kimiko, Rin and Kyo had gathered by the sandbox. "Alright my fellow pirates!" Rin announced playfully with a shovel in hand. She pointed her shovel towards the sand that they were hovering over. "That's where the treasure is so let's dig and quickly get back to the ship!"

"Aye captain!" Kimiko responded giving her a soldier solute while Kyo attempted the solute before helping Kimiko dig for their treasure.

"Hey kids?"  
"Hm?" Rin hummed turning her gaze towards the voice which also caught Kimiko's attention. The three noticed a tall man wearing a woolen black cap with black baggy pants and a white muscle shirt.

"Who are you?" Kimiko asked feeling a bit uneasy in this strange man's presences.

"Oh who I am really doesn't matter."The man responded as he strolled up towards the kids and bent down.

Rin and Kimiko quickly moved back eyeing him. "Uh yes it does." Rin told him firmly.

"Oh but I'm not going to hurt you." He told the children reassuringly as he reached into a bag from his belt loop. He held out a palm full of M&M's. "I'm just offering to give you cute kids some candy."  
The girls stared at the candy before eyeing him. "Oh candy!" They heard Kyo say catching their attention as he went up towards the strange man motioning to take the candy.

"No Kyo!" Rin immediately said quickly grabbing him pulling him back. She glared down at her brother. "Don't take that candy!"  
"Huh?" Kyo responded looking up at his sister puzzled.

"Yeah that candy's bad!" Kimiko told him desperately getting a bad vibe from the guy. "I just know it!"

"Oh don't go judging the candy until you try it." The man told them attempting to reassure them.

"Get away from us you creep!" Kimiko told the man angrily before pouncing on his arm and bit him. Once she bit him purple shocks were shot right through him.

"AHHHH!" The man screamed out immediately dropping the candy and stood up.

"Run!" Kimiko told her friends as they grabbed Kyo and ran for it.

The man scowled angrily. "Why you good for nothing brat!" He then went storming after them. "Get back here!"

* * *

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called out as she continued to run towards the playground with their hands still intertwined. He suddenly came to a stop pulled her arm twirling her around while she slightly twirled her foot tripped over a rock that was sticking out from the ground.

She gasped sharply tumbling over right into Inuyasha's arms. "Whoa you alright?"

The miko sighed straightening herself out. "Yeah I'm alright." Their gaze met and suddenly became lost in each other's eyes. Inuyasha instinctively had his arms wrapped tightly around her which caused his insides to do flip-flops.

Kagome's body immediately felt like she was in an oven. Just having his arms around her and just having his body so close to hers' made her body heat up and her heart race wildly.

"MAMA!"

"UNCLE INU!"

They gasped sharply at the scream immediately snapping out of their trance to look towards the scream. The two gaped when they saw the three kids running towards them.

"Rin Kyo!"

"Kimiko!"

"HELP US!" The two girls screamed out. Kagome and Inuyasha were puzzled by their shouts but looked and gaped when they saw the strange man chasing after them.

"Get back here you good for nothing brats!" He shouted stomping after them.

"Who the hell is that guy?" Miroku shouted as Sango and him appeared behind Inuyasha and Kagome.

The two narrowed their gazes while Inuyasha growled and shouted. "Kids get over here quickly!"  
They nodded quickening their pace which wasn't too hard considering they were demons. Rin and Kyo managed to make it behind Kagome and Inuyasha but just as Kimiko was about to reach her mother her foot got caught on a root that was sticking out.

"AHHH!" Kimiko yelped out sliding on the ground.

"Kimiko!" Kagome called out desperately before racing out towards her. She helped her daughter up.

"You won't get away you little brat!"

The girls gasped snapping their gazes towards the man as he still rushed towards them. His gaze was hard and filled with hatred. "You're mine!"

Kagome narrowed her gaze motioning to stand and take the guy on. The man motioned to smack Kagome right across the face.

"Back off creep!" Suddenly a clawed fist smashed right in the man's face. The force of the punch was so strong that it made him fly back far away from the girls.

The miko gasped at the sight. "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha had jumped right in front of Kagome and Kimiko and punched the man back preventing him from going any further with his plan. "Don't you even think about hitting them!"  
"Dog Man!" Kimiko exclaimed smiling very happy to see him in front of them.

Inuyasha turned his gaze down at the young girl. "Are you alright?"

She nodded. "Yeah just a few scraps."  
"Kimiko," She gazed up at her mother as she asked in concern. "What's going on? Why was that man chasing you kids?"

"He was trying to give us candy!" They heard Rin shout out grasping their attention. Miroku and Sango were right behind the two kids with Kyo in the student teacher's arms and his wife had her arms wrapped around Rin.

"What?" Inuyasha remarked darting his gaze towards he man still on the ground.  
"Yeah and we told him to go away but he wouldn't listen!" Kimiko added and responded with a snort. "So I bit him."  
"You bit him?" Kagome repeated with shocked eyes.

"Well what else was I suppose to do! I didn't like him he's creepy!" Kimiko responded with her gaze narrowed.

"Oh Kimiko!" The miko exclaimed happily wrapping her arms around her daughter. "You are such a smart girl!"

"You mean you're not mad?"

Kagome pulled away slightly and smiled at her. "No of course not. You two told that man to leave you alone and he didn't listen." She nodded in approval. "You did a smart thing honey."  
Kimiko smiled glad to know that she wasn't in trouble.

Inuyasha scowled at the children's exclamation and turned to face the man as he grumbled while standing up. He stormed up towards the man and grabbed him by the collar and brutally pulled him to face him.

"Who the hell do you think you are!?" The hanyou snarled at the man.

The man eeped not liking the fact he was dealing with a demon. Inuyasha went hard with a low dangerous growl. "How dare you go offering candy to kids and then chase after them after they refuse it!"

"Well hey that brat bit me!"

"She had the right!" Inuyasha shot back causing the man to jerk. A scent suddenly reached his nose which caused him to scowl more he then held out his hand. "Let me see that candy."  
"What?"

"You heard me! Give me that candy! Now!" He practically barked not giving the man the chance to hand it over. He snatched the bag from his belt loop.

"Hey!" The man shouted attempting to reach for it. "Give that back!"

Inuyasha just growled and jammed his knee right into the man's gut. The man gasped out as the wind got brutally knocked out of him making him fall onto the ground.

Kagome gasped. '_Wow guess he can be brutal when he wants to be._' She watched him as he sniffed the bag. '_Though right now he has the right to be._'

His gaze went wide as he recognized the scent. '_This…_' An angry harsh growl escaped his throat tossing a glare towards the man.

That growl and look made his friends hearts sink and suddenly felt uneasy.

Inuyasha grabbed the man by the collar and pulled his face up making him meet his deadly glare. "Just as I thought, you were attempting to give these kids drugs!"  
"What!?" He heard his friends' gap out with their gazes' wide open.

The hanyou tossed them a stern stare. "This…_**candy **_isn't real candy…they're freaking drugs!"

Kagome, Miroku and Sango gasped. "I knew it!" Kimiko and Rin exclaimed catching their attention.

"I smelt there was something off about that candy!" Rin yelled out glaring at the man.

"Honey do you even know what drugs are?" Sango asked the young girl curiously.

She shook her head. "No but I know what M&M's smell like and those weren't M&M's."  
"How dare you!" Kagome yelled at the man holding her daughter tightly in her arms. "How dare you even think of giving young children drugs!"  
"But I was told too!" The man pleaded his case.

"Oh yeah right like we're going to believe something like that after seeing you chase down these kids!" Inuyasha told the man firmly.

"But I'm telling you the truth!" The man told them pleadingly. "It was a man named Onigumo whom told me to give these kids drugs!"  
"Onigumo!?" The adults shouted out their gazes shooting open.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER**

Whoohooo! I'm finally done with this chapter! –Sighs- Now I feel very relieved to have this story finally updated. Now the next chapter will have a bit of a twist in it. Kagome and Inuyasha learn that they both know Onigumo and Naraku and Inuyasha reveals some of Naraku's past. And that's all I'm willing to share right now.

So hope to you guys in the next chapter!

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW ME!**


	7. revealed secrets

Sorry about the late updates! I'm trying my best to update each of them. But school, my novel, work and just plain reality just kept and still is in my way. But I hope this chapter will be worth the wait and all my other chapters as well.

**Chapter 7: Revealed Secrets**

"Onigumo!" The adults gaped out loudly with shock. They suddenly gazed at one another pointing at one another. "Wait, you know Onigumo?"  
They jerked; all four of them knew Onigumo? '_Well this certainly is a bizarre surprise._' Kagome thought.

Inuyasha shook his head turning his gaze back to the man –whom smelt like he was human—. His gaze narrowed, "and you work for him I take it?"  
The man gulped, "uh…um well…uh-"

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" The dog hanyou questioned him in mockery. He tightened his grip on the guy's collar. He pulled the man closer to him with his gazed filled with reawakened hatred. "Well you tell Onigumo to stay the hell away from these kids or else!"

The man glared and found the nerve to tell him off. "And you honestly think Onigumo will be afraid of you! Ha! I highly doubt it Mutt-Face!"  
Inuyasha fidgeted at the nickname, he soon began to growl angrily twitching. He hadn't been called that in years and those weren't happy years either.

"Mutt-Face?" The women repeated arching a brow. '_How did he even know he was a dog demon?_' Kagome wondered gazing at the two oddly. '_He's only a human._'

Miroku stared at the man with wide eyes. '_What?_' He raised a brow. '_How did he know that nickname?_'

The human man had the nerve to smirk. "They told me all about you."

'_They?_' The adults repeated questionably.

"And if you barely had the guts to strike back then do you really think you'll strike them now?" The man went on mocking him with an amused smirk. "Do you really think those two will fear you knowing that?"

Inuyasha's growl became harsher, "why you!"

'_Two? There's two of them?_' Kagome began to ponder this gazing at him oddly. She suddenly gasped when something clicked, '_oh no! He's not talking about Naraku is he?_'

Inuyasha quickly sharpened his claws and motioned to strike. "You're dead!" How dare he! How dare this man, this human man, mock him! No one was going to mock him and get away with it, especially not one of Naraku or Onigumo's henchmen.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome gaped out her gaze shooting wide open with fear. She quickly covered Kimiko's eyes. '_He's not planning on killing that man is he?_'

'_I have to stop him!_' Miroku motioned to stop the hanyou's attack. '_Even though the man deserved it, we can't afford to have Inuyasha get put in jail and have him become lower than them._'

Inuyasha's claws suddenly came to a halt, that action made Miroku stop. His claws twitched turning into a fist and slugged it right across the man's face. He then jabbed his knee into the man's gut. When the man jerked forward Inuyasha jabbed him in the gut again before slamming his fist right into the guy's face. The hanyou, using both of his hands, grabbed a hold of the man's collar and threw him across the field.

The adults gaped softly surprised by the dog hanyou's change in antics. "YAY!" Rin cheered out jumping up and down proudly. "Show that guy who's boss Uncle Inu!"  
"Inu Inu!" Kyo cheered out lifting his tiny fist up.

Miroku sighed with relief. '_Good, it looks like he still has some self-control._'

Kagome watched him with half relief and half amazed gaze. Inuyasha scowled with his gaze still hard on the man. "They should fear me, since this time I won't allow them to get away with anything!" '_Those two have gone too far now! I won't let them get away with this!_'

"I'll call the police."

"Hm?" The hanyou glanced as Kagome appeared beside him. Her eyes were narrowed on the man, with her phone flipped open and her other arm around Kimiko.

"There's no way I'm letting him go free." Kagome went on angrily. "Not after what he tried offering these children."

Inuyasha's gaze narrowed and strolled up to the human male. "Then I'll keep him down so he won't escape."

Kagome quickly nodded and speed dialed the emergency number. Sango and Miroku held and kept Rin and Kyo close to them with their gazes hard on the scene.

The human man coughed regaining the breath he had lost. He gasped softly when he noticed the angry hanyou marching towards him. "Eep!" He quickly motioned to run away.

"Oh no you don't!" He heard the dog hanyou call out roughly. The man heard a harsh wind come rushing towards him and before he knew it he was smacked up against a tree trunk. "GAH!"  
Wincing, he opened one eye to meet the harsh gaze of the hanyou. Inuyasha scowled. "Did you honestly think I would let you get away? Especially after what you told me and after having the guts to mock me? Ha! Yeah right! There's no way in hell I would ever let someone like you run from me!" He gazed with burning hatred and snarled. "Not ever!"

The man gulped. '_Great! I should have never agreed to this!_'

* * *

A cop car was in front of the park as a black haired man pushed the human man into the back seat.

"Make sure you lock him up good and tight officers." Miroku advised the red head female cop. His gaze was still narrowed on the man. "That man is not the type of person we surely want roaming the streets."

"Don't worry we'll make sure of that." The female cop assured the group. She glanced back at her partner as he shut the door on the suspect. "We've actually been searching for this guy for a while now along with the gang he belongs too." She watched her partner lean against the car door. "We also have to question him."  
"Because of that Onigumo guy?" Inuyasha questioned sternly with Kyo back in his arms with Rin close to his side.

The black neko man nodded appearing beside his partner. "Yes this Onigumo character has been spreading a lot of drugs around and not just to adults and teenagers but to children as well."

"What? Why?" Sango began questioning. "Why is he targeting children as well?"  
The cops shrugged. "We don't know that's what we are trying to figure out." The neko man answered simply.

His female partner narrowed her gaze. "So if any of you folks here anything more about Onigumo or his gang make sure to contact us immediately."

The four adults nodded. "Yes we will." Kagome assured them sternly holding Kimiko's hand

The two cops gave them one last slight nod before retreating to their car. The four adults released a rough sigh of relief. "So much for having a great time at the park." Sango commented with slight anger. She glanced at Kagome. "That guy surely ruined it."

"Not all that much." Kagome remarked, and went on optimistically. "At least we helped the cops catch one of the most wanted men in Japan and now he's not roaming the streets."

"Yeah but there'll be plenty more where he came from Kagome." Miroku reminded her. "They'll be back you'll see."

The miko sighed with disappointment. "I know." '_And I was so hoping I would never have to hear those two names again and hear that they are still here in Tokyo._'

"So you guys all know about Onigumo?" Inuyasha suddenly questioned getting their attention. He went on with a stern questionable gaze. "I figured Miroku knew about him but how do you girls know about him?"

Kagome groaned roughly. "It's a long story."

"But in short, we met both him _**and **_Naraku in college." Sango cut in, she tilted her head gazing at him curiously. "And how do you know them?"

Inuyasha scowled when she mentioned the last name, he answered with slight bitterness. "I knew both him and Naraku since grade school."

"What!?" The women gaped out softly with shock; their gazes were shot wide open.

"Seriously?" Kagome asked softly in surprise.

Inuyasha nodded. "Naraku was the first one I met and I met him in 1st grade, then Onigumo in 5th grade."

"How did you meet them?" Kagome asked suddenly interested.

He gazed at her blankly grunting slightly. '_Sure she won't tell me how she knows those two yet she wants me to answer?_' He sighed shaking his head slightly. "Though I hate to admit this but…Naraku and I use to be best friends in 1st grade."

The three gazed at him with wide surprised eyes. "Wh-What?" Kagome responded softly. "_He…he was friends with…Naraku?_'

"I never knew that." Miroku commented raising a brow at his old friend.

Inuyasha glanced at him. "That's because we stopped being friends once we reached 5th grade before you even moved here, and that's also when he met Onigumo."

"Why did you two stop being friends?" The young miko continued to question curiously.

His gaze went hard, "Because I had finally realized that Naraku was nothing but a lowlife creep." He scowled. "And the one thing I hated the most about him was at that time he developed a new power."

"And that was?" The miko ushered him to continue while getting a bad feeling.

"The power of illusion."

"Illusion?" Sango repeated with an odd gaze.

"Il…Ilush… what does that mean?" Kimiko asked attempting to pronounce that word.

"It means he has the power to make people believe whatever he wants them to believe." Inuyasha answered sternly catching the young girl's gaze. He then tossed his stern gaze towards Miroku. "I bet you didn't even know that Naraku was a half demon did you?"

"What?" Miroku gaped out flinching back slightly and raised a brow.

"Heh knew it." Inuyasha snorted with a blank gaze.

Kagome glanced back at the student teacher. "You didn't know?"  
Miroku met her gaze and shook his head. "No I didn't." He met Inuyasha's gaze, "how did you know?"  
The dog hanyou scoffed, "apparently I was smart enough not to fall for that stupid spell of his."

The student teacher grumbled a bit at his old friend's rude remark. "Wait," Sango spoke up catching Inuyasha's gaze and raised a brow questionably. "Are you implying that Naraku used that spell to make people believe he was a full demon?"  
Inuyasha nodded, "that's exactly what I'm saying." He gazed down at Kagome, "though it looks like I'm not the only one who saw though his little spell."

"Apparently," Kagome replied softly lowering her gaze slightly. '_This would explain why he kept denying it even though I knew he was a hanyou._'

"But that's not the only thing he used that illusion spell for." Inuyasha went on with a hard gaze.

"Dare I ask?" Sango grunted out bitterly crossing her arms.

Inuyasha was ready to respond. "Uncle Inu?" His words were shoved back into his throat and looked down at Rin. She was tugging his leg, "can we go to your house now? I wanna watch that movie."

A yawn made his ears tweak slightly, he glanced over to find Kyo yawning with a tired expression. "Looks like the days events really tired him out." Kagome commented with a warm smile, she gently brushed some of his hair to the side. "You need to take this little guy home before he passes out."

Inuyasha felt his body heat up as she stood closer to him. He gulped replying with slight hesitation, "y-yeah."

Sango found herself smiling at the scene. '_Those two look so good together. __**Way **__better than Naraku or Koga combined._'

"You two should take your tikes home." Miroku spoke up smiling at the three kids, "a lot of things happened today so I can't blame them if they are tired."

Kagome nodded combing her fingers through her daughter's black locks. "And we need to get some supper."

"Yeah I'm hungry!" Kimiko exclaimed rubbing her stomach glancing up at her mother.

"Well then I guess we'll see you guys later." Inuyasha voiced in motioning to walk away.

His friend smiled and nodded. "You bet!" Kagome replied cheerfully with a happy smile.

Inuyasha blushed at her smile, Sango and Miroku watched the little scene before glancing at one another.

Sango smirked, '_Now there's no way you can deny it Mirkou. Something's there, something strong and you know it._' Her gaze drifted back at Inuyasha and Kagome, '_and soon they will know it, and even Kagome won't be able to deny it either._'

* * *

Kagome sighed entering her home, "finally we're home."

"Yay!" Kimiko cheered while running in holding her restaurant cup. She twirled around and smiled at her mother, "I'm going to go play now!" She motioned to race down the hall.

"Uh ah young lady." The miko called out sternly immediately catching her daughter's attention. She hung up her and Kimiko's coat, "you need a bath first."

"Aw why? I'm clean."

"You still need a bath darling," Kagome responded firmly. "I need a bath as well," she then smiled, "so we'll take one together, how does that sound?"

Kimiko suddenly smiled liking that idea very much. "Okay!"

* * *

Rin and Kyo were on the living room floor watching the movie that they rented. Inuyasha then came in the room with two very small bowls of ice cream, "here you two."

"Aw small!" Rin complained gazing at the bowl. She then met her uncle's gaze, "can't we have bigger bowls?"

"No, it's too late to have big bowls." The hanyou responded firmly with his gaze narrowed. "Maybe tomorrow I'll give you a bit bigger bowls."

His niece stared at him for a moment before finally sighing in defeat, "alright." She began eating her ice cream, along with Kyo.

The dog hanyou sighed in relief and took a seat between them. '_I thought I was going to have a fight on my hands._' He began watching the movie that he has seen plenty of times before with these two. The day's events drifted back into the front of his mind, mainly the one with the human man. '_I had hoped I would never have to hear that name or that stupid nickname ever again. I had tried to keep those memories out of my mind but thanks to that man I'm suddenly starting to reminisce…argh I wish I could punch that guy one more time has payback!_' His gaze narrowed as his mind shifted to Naraku. '_So Naraku is coming back is he? Or has he even left? No matter where I am I'm usually able to smell that bastard's horrid scent or at least hear about him. But five or six years ago it seemed like Naraku had completely vanished, no scent no traces of him. So why is he coming back now?_' He scowled very softly, '_and what the hell is he plotting this time? Why did he want to drug up Kimiko, Rin and Kyo?_' Another thing suddenly came across his mind and lowered his gaze, '_and how does Kagome know those two? Sure she said she met them in college, but how and why?_'

The laughter from his niece and nephew immediately snapped him out of his thoughts. Kyo was pointing at the TV giggling, "funny funny."

"Did you see that Uncle Inu?" Rin asked him still chuckling slightly glancing at him.

"Sure did." He weakly smirked, "and man was it funny."

Rin and Kyo smiled happily before turning their attention back towards the TV screen.

Inuyasha sighed softly with relief. '_Phew good thing I have seen this tons of time already or else Rin would have been very upset._' His attention drifted to the TV, '_and I don't need to have an upset six seven year old on my hands at the moment._'

* * *

Kagome and Kimiko sat on Kagome's bed now in their pajamas after having a relaxing, fun time in the bathtub. The miko smoothed the comb though the young girl's black locks.

"There we go." Kagome finally said setting the comb on the end table. She smiled at her, "now we are both fresh and clean."

"Yep!" Her baby girl hopped around to face her smiling happily, "fresh and clean."

The young miko giggled at her daughter's cheerful exclamation. She then asked, "so did you enjoy being at the park?"

"Yes! I enjoyed it very much!" Kimiko answered proudly but then groaned frowning at a memory. "But I didn't like the part with that mean man."

Kagome gazed at her sympathetically, "he did put a damper on things didn't he."

Her daughter nodded, 'yeah he did." She then smiled, "but I'm glad Dog Man was there."

The young mother smiled softly, "yes, he really did help us didn't he?"  
"Yes! He's super cool! He's like a superhero!" Kimiko exclaimed happily holding her teddy bear tightly.

Kagome couldn't help but chuckle and responded. "You really like him don't you."

Kimiko nodded and answered with pride, "yeah I do!"

The miko suddenly became curious and asked. "Why do you like him?" Something clicked and she smirked amusingly, "is it because he gave you cookies?"

Her baby girl shook her head, "nope." She continued to smile, "I like him because he's nice."

"That is true." Kagome agreed softly. '_He does seem a lot nicer than Naraku and Koga, especially towards Kimiko._'

"And he's a dog," Kimiko went on cheerfully, "and I love dogs!"

Kagome found herself giggling, "Yes, those ears are quite adorable aren't they?"

"Yes they are!" Her baby girl responded brightly. "And…I don't know I just like him," Kimiko continued not really knowing of what else to say. All she knew was that Inuyasha felt safer and he felt like he truly liked her. She just had this weird feeling that the dog hanyou was good and she knew she had to listen to it at this point.

Kagome sighed softly smiling at her, "yeah…I do too." '_But I'm not jumping anymore than that. I fell in love once and it ended up in heartache and-_'

"_**The power of illusion."**_

"_**It means he has the power to make people believe whatever he wants them to believe."**_

"_**Are you implying that Naraku used that spell to make people believe he was a full demon?"  
"But that's not the only thing he used that illusion spell for."**_

She suddenly gasped as Inuyasha's explanation flew back into the front of her mind. She jerked her gaze up, '_wait a minute! How do I even know he didn't just make me believe I was in love with him when maybe I wasn't?_' She lowered her gaze, '_that may explain a lot of things like maybe how he convinced me to have sex with him._'

"Mama?" The miko snapped out of her thought to meet Kimiko's concerned eyes, "you okay?"

Kagome softly sighed smiling as she shook her head, "I'm alright sweetheart. It's nothing to worry about."

Kimiko tilted her head curiously. "Okay hun," The miko went on changing the subject, she smiled widely, "I'm going to let you decide where you wanna sleep tonight."

"Really?" Her daughter replied happily.

The young mother giggled and nodded, "yes you do. So you wanna sleep in my room or your room?"

"Your room!"

Kagome laughed, "Alright my room it is." She pulled the cover and they snuggled themselves underneath the warm sheets, "all set Kimiko?"  
Her little girl nodded, "yes I'm ready."

The miko smiled and turned off the light before cuddling next to her daughter. "Goodnight sweetheart, I love you."

"I love you too mama." Kimiko answered softly closing her eyes and drifted off into dreamland.

Kagome watched her daughter sleep before going off into her own thoughts reminiscing a bit. '_Come to think of it what I'm feeling and experiencing with Inuyasha is totally different than how I felt towards Naraku. Actually come to think of it I don't think I felt anything at all I just thought I felt things._' She gazed up at the ceiling, '_so could there be a chance that I just imagined that I loved Naraku?_' Her gaze suddenly narrowed with determination, '_looks like I'm going to have to pay Inuyasha another visit._'

* * *

The weekend quickly went by and Kagome didn't contact Inuyasha, she knew he had his niece and nephew with him and she wanted to talk to the hanyou alone. So she spent the weekend hanging out with her daughter and occasionally with Miroku and Sango, Kikyo and Muso and her parents.

Then before they knew it Monday had finally approached and Kagome was standing in the living room waiting for Kimiko. "Come on Kimiko! We have to get going or we'll both be late." '_Though personally I would love to skip work, but I need to be there for Sango. It wouldn't be fair if I allowed her to deal with Koga all by herself._'

"Almost done mama!" Kimiko called out assuring her mother. Then before Kagome knew it Kimiko appeared in front of her. Her little girl smiled up at her proudly, "I'm done."

The miko scanned the young girl up and down. She was wearing maroon overall jeans with little teddy bears on the chest pocket, a white t-shirt and black buckled shoes. Kagome nodded in approval, "you look so adorable sweetie!"

Kimiko giggled snuggling her teddy bear against her cheek, "you look pretty too mama."

Her mother wore a white button, long-sleeved shirt that curved her perfect hourglass figure. Over the shirt was a black vest and wore black dress up pants and small heeled shoes. Her hair was curled and up in a nice ponytail showing off her beautiful hooped earrings.

Kagome smiled at her sweet complement, "thank you so much sweetie." She went towards the door and grabbed Kimiko's coat and bag from the hooks. "Now," she held then out towards her, "let's be on our way shall we."

Kimiko smiled and raced to her mother, "yes!"

* * *

Inuyasha groggily groaned while rubbing his head. "Ugh what a weekend." '_Make mental note: never give Rin and Kyo slightly bigger bowls ever again._'

"Good morning son."

"Huh?" He focused his gaze on his father.

He found his father smiled at him standing behind the front desk. "I hope you had a nice weekend."

The hanyou grunted, "yeah I had a real _**fun **_weekend."

"Oh come on Inuyasha," Mr. Morkien replied watching his son stroll up to the desk, "Rin and Kyo weren't that bad were they?"

"No, but I accidentally gave them a bit too much ice cream on Saturday. They were seriously off the walls; it was hard to keep track of them when they are that hyper."

"Well at least now you know not to give them that much." His father remarked optimistically patting him on the back.

Inuyasha groaned narrowing his gaze slightly, "way ahead of you."

"Anyway, putting that aside," Mr. Morkien quickly went on changing the subject. "I have your paycheck in your mailbox, so you can deposit it on your break."

"Good, I need that to that to pay my rent today." Inuyasha remarked thankfully.

His father smiled proudly, "well then I picked the right day for payday."

"Definitely," the dog hanyou responded with a slight nod. He then sighed and went into the garage, '_time to get to work._'

* * *

"Thank you madam, have a nice day." Sango said to the woman customer with a warm smile. The woman nodded and retreated out the door just as Kagome entered.

"Oh good morning, Kagome." Sango greeted warmly.

Kagome returned the smile as she strolled up and went behind the counters. "Morning how was your evening?"  
"It was wonderful." Her friend responded with a dreamy expression sighing pleasantly.

The young miko chuckled, "I take it you had a real _**fun **_time last night."

Sango giggled, "That's an understatement." She tilted her head happily, "I had a fantastic time."

The young mother smiled warmly, "well I'm happy for you Sango."

Her friend suddenly smirked and leaned towards her. "Though I would be even happier if you would give love a second chance."

Kagome flinched blushing, "Sango!" She felt her cheeks causing her to gasp slightly, '_Am I blushing?_' The miko felt her cheeks, '_AHH! I am! I'm blushing! Why am I blushing?_' Though subconsciously she knew why she was blushing.

Sango took notice of her expression and couldn't help but chuckle. '_Something tells me she as a certain dog hanyou on the brain._'

The miko groaned and softened her gaze looking confused. Sango noticed the sudden change in expressions and became concerned, "Kagome? What's wrong?"

Kagome sighed softly. "Sango, ever since Inuyasha told us about Naraku's illusion spell I've been thinking about things." She met her friend's gaze, "mainly about those feelings I had felt towards Naraku." Sango's eyes went wide slightly as the miko went on. "I'm beginning to wonder if those feelings were truly sincere or just some illusion that Naraku created to make me think I was in love with him when maybe I wasn't."

"What makes you say that Kagome?" Sango questioned her friend curiously.

Kagome's cheeks turned red again, "w-well I've… I've been experiencing so many different things with Inuyasha that I never felt towards Naraku."

"So you're saying you might have never been in love with Naraku at all?" Sango recited making sure she heard the miko right.

The miko glanced at her, "I… I don't know, maybe. But just finding out he had that ability for all these years I just couldn't help but wonder about that."

'_But why? Why would Naraku so such a thing like that?_' Sango wondered before suddenly jerked realizing something. '_Wait! Is she actually implying and admitting that she could be in love with Inuyasha?_' She eyed her friend as she quickly went to work, Sango slowly smirked. '_Well that's simply wonderful! Everything is going according to plan._' She chuckled before getting back to work.

* * *

Noon was approaching and the bank was getting pretty busy. "You can tell people are on break." Sango commented after the drive through was clear again. "The bank is always packed at this time of the day."

Kagome finished talking with her customer before glancing at her friend. "You said it." Her eyes drifted to the clock, '_It's almost my break and soon I'll be able to speak to Inuyasha._'

"Good afternoon Kagome."

"Hm?" She lowered her gaze slightly only to groan when she met Koga's eyes. '_Oh great not him again._' "H-Hello…Mr. Wolf," she stressed through her teeth.

Koga groaned with slight frustration, "Not that again. Kagome I thought I told you that I'd prefer it if you called me Koga not Mr. Wolf. I don't want you to be formal with me."

She crossed her arms gazing bitterly at him. "Well I'd prefer to call you Mr. Wolf not Koga.

The wolf demon flinched noticing the glare. '_Okay I need to fix this or else I'll never get anywhere._' "Listen Kagome I want to make it up to you for my behavior towards your daughter. So allow me to take you out to lunch."

'_How did I know that was coming?_' Kagome thought before scoffing looking away from him, "I'd rather not."

Koga felt a hundred ton weight get smashed onto his head. "Besides," The two glanced at Sango whom wrapped her arm around the young miko's shoulders. "She already has a lunch date," she smirked, "and that would be me and girlfriends come before men." '_Especially in this case._'

Kagome smiled widely at her best friend, '_Sango you are truly a life saver._'

The young wolf demon tossed a glance between the two women before sighing in defeat. "Alright fine," he gazed at Kagome, "but I'll be in my office if you change your mind."

"I won't believe me." The miko replied glaring at him.

Koga just sighed before retreating to his office. Kagome raised a brow and looked at Sango, "do you think we were too harsh?"

"Maybe a little," Sango admitted honestly. "But I personally think he deserved it, if he doesn't respect your daughter than he isn't that type of guy you should socialize with."

A ring was heard; Sango glanced towards the drive through to spot another car and went to go take care of them. When Sango went back to work Kagome went back to her paper work.

Inuyasha suddenly strolled into the lobby and glanced around. '_Wow it's crowded._' He motioned towards the counters but came to an immediate halt when a familiar scent reached his nose. '_Wait I…I actually know that scent, that jasmine, cherry scent…that's Kagome's scent._' He quickly darted his gaze around hoping to spot the young woman. '_Is Kagome actually here? Or was she just passing through?_'

His gaze fell upon her back, '_that's where her scents coming from._' Inuyasha gulped becoming nervous once again and strolled up to her counter. '_Does she actually work here?_' "Uh um…excuse me?"

Kagome turned, "Yes, may I help- Inuyasha!?" She gasped out sharply when she met his golden gaze. '_Oh my gosh! What is he doing here?_' Her heart instantly began to pound at the sight of him.

'_It was her!_' "I had a feeling it was you." Inuyasha commented attempting to not look so surprised, but unfortunately he was failing. "Your scent is all over the place." '_That's what it seemed like to me, considering how easily I picked it out from all the other scents in this place._' He scowled softly realizing something, '_I smell a wolf…a very familiar one._' He glanced over towards Koga's office.

"R-Really?" He heard Kagome speak up softly. Inuyasha turned his attention towards her to find her smoothing her hair slightly, she looked shyly at him. "Is… is that bad?"

Inuyasha quickly jerked and waved his hands around. "No no it's not I was just merely saying it." This was so unlike him, he usually never acted like this but then again he didn't want to upset the one woman he may have fallen for. He wanted to make this right he actually wanted his happy ending and he had a feeling she was his ticket to that happy ending and he wasn't going to let it burst into flames.

He then glanced around once more, "so this is where you work?"

"Uh yeah, Sango and I have worked here for years now."

The hanyou met her gaze, "Sango works here too?"  
The miko nodded, "yes."

"Oh wow Inuyasha!" The two darted their gazes towards Sango. She appeared beside Kagome smiling, "fancy seeing you here."

"Likewise." Inuyasha muttered out.

"So you actually have an account here?" Kagome questioned raising a brow. '_Why haven't I seen him before until now?_'

Inuyasha nodded, "yeah I do."

"Then how come this is the first time we've seen you here?" The miko went on, "did you just get an account here?"

The hanyou shook his head, "No I've always had an account here. I just come here on the weekends."

"Mmm." Kagome lowered her gaze, "guess that would make sense."

"Yes it would," Sango spoke up catching her attention. "Considering we don't work on the weekends."

"So uh…." The women tossed their attention towards Inuyasha. He held out his paycheck, "would you deposit this I don't have all day to stand here?"

"Oh!" Kagome quickly took his paycheck remembering her job, "yes of course!"

Sango smirked, '_well this certainly is a wonderful surprise._' Another ring from the drive through caught her attention and quickly went back to work.

Inuyasha instinctively eyed the beautiful young miko up and down. He was admiring every curve that she had and when he saw her hair he was inching to comb his fingers through it. As he continued to check her out he could feel his heart face with his insides heating up. He gulped attempting to cool down his instincts, '_Stay cool Inuyasha, the least thing you wanna do is freak her out. This is your one and maybe your only chance at getting a mate so don't screw this up!_'

His ears tweaked when he noticed Kagome turning to face him again. Smiling, she handed him his withdrawal and his receipt. "Here you go."

Their hands met once again and felt the same shock shoot through them. The two flinched slightly but this time they did not remove their hands, they just gazed at one another and stared.

With his heart pounding he nodded slightly slowly pulling his hand away. "Y-Yeah thanks."

"N-No problem," Kagome replied happily trying to control her heated up nerves. '_Naraku had never made me feel…so…so pleasantly warm like this._'

Inuyasha shied his gaze away slightly while putting his money and receipt into his wallet. Kagome gazed away as well shyly ruffling through her papers. The hanyou glanced at her and gulped, '_w-wonder when she'll be on break?_'

The miko jerked slightly remembering something, '_oh wait! I wanted to see him to talk to him._'

An idea suddenly popped into Inuyasha's head and became nervous, '_come on you idiot this is your chance to make the first move._' He opened his mouth, "uh…um Kagome…."

"Say Inuyasha?"

The hanyou flinched slightly surprised by her sudden interruption. "Uh yeah what is it?"  
Kagome became nervous and instinctively began playing with her hair. "Um I'm going on break soon…."

Sango glanced back at the two eavesdropping on them. Inuyasha's heart slowly began to pound, "y-yeah w-what about it?"

The young miko felt her cheeks heat up but pressed on, "you uh…wanna get lunch with me?"

Sango smirked, '_heh bingo._'

Inuyasha jerked back with shock, '_she…she actually asked me __**ME**__ to go with her to lunch? I thought I would have to be the one that asked._'

"Inuyasha?" Her voice brought him out of his thoughts. She tilted her head gazing at him nervously, "so uh…what do you say?"  
The hanyou swallowed hard noticing how cute she looked, but he nodded. "Y-Yeah…that's if you don't mind me tagging along."

Kagome slowly smiled and nodded responding cheerfully, "alright!" She quickly grabbed her purse and her jacket but quickly stopped to look at Sango.

Sango met her gaze and chuckled knowing what she was going to ask. "No you go ahead Kagome."

The miko raised a brow and turned to face her friend. "But you said we were also going to go to lunch together, I really wouldn't mind if you joined us."

Inuyasha groaned softly, '_guess it won't just be me and her after all._'

Sango shook her head, "actually I had already made arrangements to have lunch with Miroku this afternoon. Though if Inuyasha didn't come, I would have allowed you to join us." She smiled at Inuyasha, "but since he showed up you two can have lunch together." She then added amusingly, "since I know you two have _**a lot **_to talk about."

The two blushed realizing what she met. "Sango!?" Inuyasha and Kagome gaped out in unison.

Sango only chuckled at their reaction and waved her hand ushering them to go. "Now go have fun you two."

Their cheeks turned redder while glancing at one another. Kagome quickly cleared her throat before smiling weakly up at Inuyasha, "w-well let's get going."

Inuyasha nodded slightly, "y-yeah sure."

Sango watched the two as they strolled out of the bank and she could only smile. '_What a wonderful development this is turning out to be._'

But what they didn't see was that Koga was peeking out of his office. He scowled, '_now who the hell was that?_' His gaze hardened, '_and why did he smell familiar?_'

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome strolled into a different fast food restaurant that wasn't WacDonalds'. The miko smiled up at the hanyou, "nice choice."

"Well I was in the mood for something other than WacDonalds'." He answered flatly trying to keep his cool.

Kagome just smiled as they went up to the counter and ordered their meal; once they had their meals they took a seat by a booth by the front window.

"So how was your weekend, Inuyasha?" The young miko began before taking a bite of her food.

"Ugh tiring," Inuyasha replied roughly. "And I learned to never give Rin and Kyo a slightly bigger bowl of ice cream."

She couldn't help but giggle. "Let me guess, they got so hyper that you couldn't keep them under control?"

"Yeah basically," he responded simply with a blank gaze. "So I took them to the park again to get out some of their extra energy but that turned out to be nightmare."

Kagome laughed, "couldn't keep up with them right?"

"Hardly," Inuyasha replied and shook his head, "I don't know how I was able to survive but I did."

"It's because you love them right?" The young mother questioned smiling at him mentally hoping he would agree.

"That is the only reason why I even bother babysitting them." The dog hanyou remarked roughly. "If I didn't then I would have already gone insane."

Kagome chuckled, "most likely."

It went quiet as the two went back to eating their meals in complete silence, which bothered them for a bit. The miko then remembered why she wanted to talk to Inuyasha in the first place. "Say Inuyasha?"

"Hm yeah?" He spoke up raising his gaze to meet hers'.

"What else did Naraku use that illusion spell for?" Kagome asked going start to the point.

Inuyasha arched brow, "why do you wanna know?"

The miko shrugged, "I'm merely just curious, that's all." She then gazed at him with a pleading expression, "so would you mind telling me?"

He eyed her for a moment trying to figure out why she would ask to know something like that. He then sighed before beginning his explanation. "Once he used that spell to make people believe he was a full demon he became popular, mostly anyway. So when we got into high school he began using that spell for a different purpose." His gaze narrowed, "to sleep with every girl in our school."

Kagome gasped softly, "w-what…?" '_Don't tell me I was actually right?_'

"He would use his illusion spell to make the girls think they were in love with him. Then he would convince them to do whatever he wanted, which mainly led to having sex with him."

"How do you know of such a thing?" Kagome questioned shaking her head slightly. Just how did he know that? She highly doubted that Naraku would tell him something like that.

Inuyasha grunted roughly crossing his arms. "That's one curse of having to live next door to the guy. You hear _**everything **_that goes on in that house."

"You lived next door to him?" Kagome repeated surprised by his sudden confession.

"Yeah, which was how we met because he had moved next door to me." The hanyou shook his head as he went on with his explanation, "but I also heard about his little fun from the students."

Kagome hummed taking that into consideration but then asked, "but didn't some of the girls originally have boyfriends?"

"Well to Naraku it didn't matter, since he could easily convince them to break up with their boyfriends."

"But didn't that get him in trouble with the boys?" The miko raised a brow, "surely the males at your school would have been in an uproar and attacked him or something."

"They never did because they never knew it was Naraku." Inuyasha's gaze filled with hatred, "because Naraku placed the blame on me."

"What! He what!" Kagome exclaimed loudly her gaze shooting wide open. '_Don't tell me Naraku was the one that made his life a living hell through his school years!_'

"And that's how I first found out about his little fun, he made them think it was me that they were sleeping with and convinced them to break up with the guys." Inuyasha continued to glare, "the rest I pretty much figured out and of course Naraku told me most of it."

"Why that!" Kagome remarked angrily clenching her pants legs. "I can't believe he would sink so low!" '_Well maybe I could imagine him doing such a thing._' "Didn't you do anything?"

"If I could I would have done it already." Inuyasha answered gruffly, "and do you honestly think they would listen to me. Besides they wouldn't believe me I didn't have any prove, even if I did and got them to hear me out and believe me Naraku would have made them think it wasn't true or something."  
The young miko hummed lowering her gaze, "yeah that would be something he would do." Shaking her head she sighed raising her gaze, "but why? Why would he do such a thing and make you to have so much trouble with your classmates?" She could feel her heart breaking remembering all the horrid things that had happened to Inuyasha in the past. Her heart broke more just thinking that Naraku, his friend, would have been the cause of the whole situation.

He shrugged, "your guess is as good as mine. But my guess is that he despises me or something for some odd reason."  
Kagome arched a brow and tilted her head questionably, "Why would he hate you? You didn't do anything to him did you?"

"I don't think so, unless me telling to bare it when we were getting picked on for being hanyous caused him to hate me." Inuyasha answered flatly shrugging his shoulders slightly. "Other than that I have no clue why he would hate me. All I know he had something against me or else he wouldn't have put me through so much chaos."

"You sure it wasn't because he was trying to be one with the crowd, you know trying to fit in with you classmates?" She questioned him before noticing his puzzled expression. "Well you mention that he wanted to be popular, which is why he convinced your classmates that he was a full demon. You also said that you two were picked on, so could it be he just wanted to fit in and that's why he treated like crap?"  
Inuyasha snorted, "highly doubt it, if he just wanted to be popular he wouldn't have used that stupid illusion spell on them."

"Mmm," Kagome rubbed her chin taking in what he said. "Guess that's true." '_Then what did he have against his classmates and Inuyasha. Though in someway I can understand his grudge against the students, but what he did is going too far. But why would he old some type of grudge towards Inuyasha, it obviously can't be because of race._'

Inuyasha watched the miko for a moment before grumbling, "alright." He caught her attention as he leaned against his seat, "I answered your questions." He eyed her, "now you answer mine."

"And that would be?" Kagome eyed him feeling a bit uneasy.

"Question one, why were you so curious about Naraku's illusion spell?" He began questioning with a suspicious tone.

The young miko flinched slightly, "I told you why, I was merely curious and that's all."

"I find that hard to believe." Inuyasha commented roughly, he then arched a brow questionably. "Did that question come up because you knew Naraku back in college?"  
Kagome jerked back with her gaze wide, he actually hit the mark…somewhat. Inuyasha noticed her expression and couldn't but snort cockily. "I maybe clueless sometimes but I can be pretty damn sharp when I wanna be."

'_Obviously,_' Kagome commented gazing at him oddly.

"Now this brings me to my next question." She watched the hanyou as he leaned forward eyeing her. That look made Kagome nervously lean back hoping to suppress the blush that was daring to show. He was just too damn close! So close that it made all of her senses go wild, mainly her heart.

"Y-Yes," she stuttered out.

"How do you know Naraku and Onigumo? How did you meet them?"

"Uh…those are two questions actually…not one." Kagome pointed out quietly.

His gaze narrowed slightly groaning with impatience, "just answer my them." '_I can't take it anymore! I need to know! I need to know how she knows them._'

Kagome stared at him as she debated this, '_s-should I tell him?_' She lowered her gaze, '_well he has told me a lot of information, which confirmed things for me._' She sighed meeting his gaze once again, '_so I guess it would only be fair if I told him the truth, this will be another test if he can handle the truth or not._' "I know Naraku and Onigumo because…" She suddenly looked away feeling ashamed for what she did.

Inuyasha took notice and felt his body tense up, '_oh no don't tell me she was another victim!_'

"I fell into Naraku's spell." Kagome went on softly.

Inuyasha fidgeted and instinctively began to growl softly. He clenched his fist, '_damn him! He just doesn't know when to stop! I swear I will make him pay deeply for this!_'

"You see I was in the college library studying and those two were there as well and they were being extremely obnoxious." She suddenly raised a brow as the memories came floating back to her, some she didn't think or remember until now. "At that time I found them to be annoying and irritating and I told them to be quite but they were being complete assholes." Inuyasha gazed at her continuing to listen, finding her expression quite strange. She looked like she was just remembering those feelings and details.

"But then when came and sat by me the first thing I felt from him was a very creepy uneasy feeling. However, that feeling just as it appeared it vanished right when he began talking to me. I then thought he was a great friend and the more time he hung around me the more I thought I liked him which I thought was love."

"So just like the girls at my school, he made you believe you were in love with him when you most likely weren't." Inuyasha remarked roughly angry at that fact.

Kagome nodded, "apparently and without really thinking about the situation fully I went to him and told him how I thought I felt. He told me to prove it," she combed her fingers through her hair, "and I don't know how or remember how he convinced me, but I ended up sleeping with him."

Inuyasha instinctively growled harsher but allowed her to continue. She shook her head, "and to imagine after that one time I ended up getting pregnant."

He jerked at that confession, "pregnant?"

She nodded, "then I went to tell him and he looked very surprised and shocked." Her eyebrow rose slightly remembering something, "he then began asking me these weird bizarre obvious questions like, _**are you sure that's my baby? **_Those type of questions."

The hanyou narrowed his gaze commenting gruffly. "Sounds like he was expecting you to forget you two had slept together."

"But I didn't."

"Then that would explain why he would be surprised."

Kagome sighed and went on, "but after a while he somewhat purposed and-"

"Whoa what!" He blurted out loudly taking a double take on her words. He pointed at her, "are you implying that Naraku is your ex-husband?"  
The miko tensed up nervously but gazed with regret, "unfortunately yes he was."

"Wait! Then if Naraku was your husband then Kimiko is…."

Kagome nodded, "yes Kimiko is Naraku's daughter."

"What! Seriously!?" Inuyasha gaped out loudly shocked he was actually right. '_How can that be? Kimiko doesn't even look like Naraku she doesn't even have his scent! The only scent I smell from Kimiko is Kagome's scent._' He lowered his gaze slightly, '_but then again I didn't really bother to smell any other scents that she was mixed with._'

"Yes she is his daughter." Kagome suddenly narrowed her eyes, "have a problem with that?"  
Inuyasha quickly reacted and defended himself, "no! I don't have a problem at all! It's just I hardly smell any of Naraku's scent on her so I was merely just surprised."

She sighed leaning on her elbows, "well we did get divorced five six years ago and Naraku barely even held her took care of Kimiko." She tilted her head, "so I honestly wouldn't be surprised if you could barely smell him on her."

"Hmm." He lowered his gaze, "guess that would make sense."  
"So you don't have anything against my daughter?"

He raised his gaze looking at her like she was crazy, "What the hell are you talking about? Of course I have nothing against Kimiko, she didn't do anything."

"But still she's Naraku's daughter and he basically made your life in school a living nightmare." Kagome gazed at him questionably, "don't you have some type of grudge against him?"

"Sure I have a bit of a grudge against Naraku but not at Kimiko. Why the heck would I blame or have something against her when she had nothing to do with Naraku or what he did? She couldn't control what Naraku did considering she wasn't even born then. So it would be stupid of me to blame a kid for something their father did, especially when they probably don't even know them." He placed his arms behind his head, "I really don't care whose daughter she is as long as she's a good kid and not a spoiled selfish brat she's alright with me."

Kagome smiled warmly feeling her heart flutter at his words. Something then came across her mind and asked him nervously, "w-what about me?"

"Hm?" He raised a brow, "what about you?"  
She nervously rubbed her shoulder, "you…you don't have a grudge against me do you?"

"Okay now that's a stupid obvious question." Inuyasha commented gruffly.

The miko flinched, "what?"

He leaned forwards leaning on his elbows eyeing her, "if I obviously don't have a grudge against your daughter than I obviously don't have grudge against you. Naraku tricked you, you couldn't help it so again it's Naraku I have a grudge against not you or your daughter."

Kagome felt very relieved and smiled brightly feeling very strongly happy. "Thank goodness! The least thing I wanted was for you to have a grudge against us."  
Inuyasha's cheeks suddenly went red and shied his gaze away, "heh no…no problem."

The young miko watched him happily, though she found it odd that she was feeling this happy but she honestly didn't care. '_So I really wasn't in love with Naraku it was just Naraku making me think I was._' She sighed pleasantly, '_that's pleasing to know._'

A thought suddenly came to her and gazed at Inuyasha cautiously, '_but should I really give love another chance?_' The young miko watched the hanyou as he went back to eating his meal. She suddenly smiled, '_well we'll see how just being friends turns out before I go and jump to that._'

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER**

YES! I finally got this chapter done! Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter ^^. Anyway next chapter will focus a bit more on Miroku and Sango, we need some Miroku and Sango love. Don't know when I'll update again though I have other stories I need to update but I'll try and update as fast as I can.

Hope to see you in the next chapter!

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW ME!**


	8. an extra addition

Hey guys! Sorry for the late update! I know you've heard many of the excuses before; I had school to worry about, other stories to worry about and other things outside of the Internet world going on. But it's all-true, I've had so many other things going on, like my novels and such that I just couldn't find the time to work on these stories. I only have one brain and two hands, I can't update every single one of them at one time, I have to update them at my own pace, which right, is slow. But hopefully this chapter makes up for it.

**Chapter 8: An Extra Addition**

"Heh, so the idiot got caught did he?" A dark eerie voice scowled throughout the gloomy apartment. He sat in a red armchair as he watched the news. It was showing a clip of his minion in jail getting ready for questioning.

"Should have known the fool wouldn't have been able to handle that task." He commented roughly scolding himself. He leaned his cheek against his palm, "There's no way a weak, pathetic human like him would be able to stand up to a miko and a monk."

"The fool failed did he?" Another scowl came from behind.

The man in the chair immediately darted his gaze back to find a black haired man standing behind his chair. "Oh, Naraku."

Naraku narrowed his gaze on the TV screen. "Looks like the miko and that monk were too much of the pathetic idiot."

"Does that mean Kagome is getting stronger?" The man in the chair questioned warningly.

"I doubt she has gotten stronger. But she certainly isn't a woman one should take lightly, we should never underestimate that one woman."

"Got that right." The man in the chair agreed gruffly looking back at the TV. A thought suddenly came to him and looked back at Naraku. "Should we capture her along with Kimiko?"  
Naraku shook his head, "No, let's not jump the gun shall we." He crossed his arms as he gazed at his friend, "Let's just keep our attention on Kimiko."

"Look at me mama!" Kimiko exclaimed proudly as she rolled down the sidewalk on her rollerblades.

Kagome laughed as she followed her daughter on her own rollerblades. "Awesome job honey, you're really getting good at this!"  
Her little girl smirked back with pride, "Heheheheh."

Two weeks had gone by and Kagome felt happier than she's ever been before. She became so happy that she began doing things that she never thought she would ever do again, or find the time to do, which included rollerskating. She couldn't explain how this was happening, all she knew was that whenever she conversed with Inuyasha during their break or sometimes on the weekend she became lighter, giddy and happier.

'_Man, it's been years since I've rollerskating like this. Gosh I think the last time I did this was when I was sixteen, seventeen._' Kagome thought with a smile observing her daughter as Kimiko continued to roll ahead of her.

Kimiko then turned to face her mother, "Look mama! I can skate backwards!"

The young mother chuckled and smiled, "Wow Kimiko, you're becoming better than me."

Kimiko giggled with continuous pride. Kagome kept on smiling but then noticed a stray cat crossing the sidewalk behind her daughter. She gasped and hastily hollered, "Kimiko, watch out!"

"Huh?" Kimiko responded taking a peek behind her, but she didn't have time to move and tumbled over the stray cat. "AH!" Kimiko yelped out as she motioned to fall face first onto the concrete.

"Kimiko!" Kagome exclaimed in panic quickly dashing towards her little girl hoping to catch her.

But before Kimiko could hit the ground an arm immediately caught her, the child yelped as she fell into the arm. She gasped in surprise when the person spoke, which sounded very familiar. "Phew, that was a close one."

The young girl snapped her gaze up to find Inuyasha staring down at her.

"Dog Man!" She exclaimed in shock.

Inuyasha watched the stray cat as it scurried away; he then chuckled and smirked down at her. "You gotta watch out for those cats, Kimiko. They're the sneaky ones."

Kimiko couldn't help but giggle as she stood back up on her own feet. "They sure are, Dog Man."

The hanyou just smirked at her.

"Oh that was a nice save there, Inuyasha." His ears tweaked at Kagome's voice as she appeared next to her daughter. She went on in great relief, "I was really worried she might have gotten herself seriously hurt."

Inuyasha's cheeks turned pink but shrugged it off like it was nothing, "Heh, it was no big deal. Just be grateful I was actually heading in this direction anyway."

Kagome just smiled answering truthfully, "I am."

The hanyou's cheeks became redder at her smile. He then quickly turned his gaze away, "Well good, since I'm not in the mood to deal with ungrateful people."

The two girls couldn't help but chuckle at his response. That's when Kagome noticed the grocery bag in his other arm.

"Went shopping I take it?" Kagome questioned assuming she was right.

"Hm?" He replied meeting her gaze before looking at his bag. "Oh yeah, I did." He met her gaze again and almost lost his breath at the sight of her gaze. But he went on, "I had to stock up on a few things."

"Why? Are Rin and Kyo spending the night again?" The miko asked with interest.

Inuyasha shook his head, "No, Sesshoumaru and them are out of town this weekend."  
"Oh really? Where did they go?"

"To visit Kagura's folks in Kyoto," He answered simply.

"Oh, well that makes sense." Kagome replied with a smile.

The hanyou nodded, "Yep definitely."

"We're rollerskating, Dog Man!" Kimiko exclaimed happily grasping the adults' attention. The young girl smiled as she rolled around the dog hanyou.

"So I've noticed," Inuyasha commented with a grin.

She giggled when she resumed her place next to her mother.

"Wow, you're really good, Kimiko." Inuyasha complemented.

"I'll say, considering this is her first time doing this." Kagome added and crossed her arms smiling with pride.

"Seriously?" Inuyasha asked her amazed by her comment.

The miko nodded, "Yep that's right."

"Wow," He gave Kimiko a high five, "nice job, munchkin."

Kimiko giggled with pride. An idea suddenly came to her and grabbed the hanyou's free hand to begin tugging him, signaling him to follow. "Join us Dog Man."

Inuyasha pulled back slightly, "But I don't have any skates on."

"That's okay," The child then added optimistically, "Mama and me can follow you to your house and you get your skates and come with us."

The hanyou sighed roughly, "Sorry munchkin, I don't have any rollerblades at my house."

"Aww really?" Kimiko asked in disappointment.

Inuyasha nodded, "I do have some at my folks place but they probably wouldn't fit me anymore."

"Have you even tried?" Kagome asked curiously grasping his attention.

"The last time I went rollerblading was when I was seven." Inuyasha grunted out.

"Oh!" The miko replied before nodding while letting out a light chuckle, "Oh yes those would definitely not fit you that's for sure."

"Yeah, they would squish your feet." Kimiko added with a light giggle.

"And that hurts, believe me," The hanyou grunted roughly while rolling his eyes.

The girls giggled, which made a smile subconsciously appear on Inuyasha's lips.

'_These two surely are easy to please,_' He thought.

"Well come on Kimiko," The miko spoke up snapping the hanyou out of his thoughts. Kagome met her daughter's gaze and signaled her to keep going. "We should get going and let Inuyasha finish up his errands."

"Aww okay," Kimiko agreed with a slight groan in displeasure. She then turned her attention up at Inuyasha, "But we'll play later right?"

"Well not tonight," Inuyasha answered before meeting Kagome's gaze, "Miroku's coming over tonight so we can talk."

"Really?" Kagome responded and asked with interest, "Talk about what?"

Inuyasha's cheeks suddenly turned light pink and snorted while turning his gaze away. "Men stuff," He then stared down at Kimiko, "And we'll be drinking nasty stuff that you wouldn't like anyway."

Kimiko made a disgusted face, "Ew like coffee?"  
The hanyou blinked and grinned deciding to play along, "Yep that's exactly what it is." He suddenly arched a brow, "You actually know what coffee tastes like?"

"Yeah just last year my older sister was drinking coffee and Kimiko took a sip of it." Kagome began in a light chuckle.

"Yeah and was that stuff nasty." Kimiko shivered remembering the taste, "Ack! I am never drinking that stuff when I get older."

Kagome and Inuyasha chuckled at her reaction. Kagome then gave him a smile, "Alright we'll be seeing ya Inuyasha."

Inuyasha nodded, "Sure thing."

Kagome gave him one last smile before grabbing her daughter's hand and rolled with her down the sidewalk.

Inuyasha watched them go before grunting with his gaze softening. He just couldn't believe how much of a softy he was around this woman. But oddly enough he didn't mind that he was a softy on her, she's been through a lot and being a jackass wasn't going to help him get to her. He was pleased that they were friends and he's hoping it would lead to more, mainly to his happy ending that no one dreamed he would have. But even so, he just couldn't believe how one woman could make him feel so weak yet so strong.

He sighed giving the two girls one last glance before continuing his way towards his home. '_I guess it's a good thing Miroku is coming over._' His gaze narrowed with determination, '_I need to get his side of things, since he's obviously more experienced with this whole love ordeal._' He then grumbled roughly with an annoyed glare, '_He just better not say anything perverted. I swear if he does I'll punch the life out of him._'

* * *

"Well I'm off," Miroku announced as he opened the front door.

"Oh?" He heard Sango say catching his attention. She appeared in the living room while wiping a dish, "Where are you off too?"  
The student teacher smiled, "To Inuyasha's place."  
"Inuyasha's place?" Sango repeated sounding a bit surprised.

"Yeah, Sesshoumaru and his family are out of town so he doesn't have to watch Rin and Kyo this weekend." Miroku explained, "So Inuyasha and I planned a little gathering, you know to just catch up."

"Did you request it or Inuyasha?"

"Surprisingly it was Inuyasha who requested that him and I get together." Miroku answered truthfully.

"What? Seriously?" His wife gaped out very surprised by this.

"I know, strange right?" Miroku replied assuming that's what she meant.

"No kidding," Sango replied, "Even though I haven't known him for that long, he strikes me at the type of guy that would never request something like that even if hell had frozen over."

"Trust me, he usually is that type of guy." Miroku commented.

"So then, why is _**he **_requesting _**you **_to go over by his place?" Sango restated her question curiously.

Her husband just shrugged, "I honestly have no clue." He then sighed softly, "But I guess I'll find that out when I get there."

Sango returned the soft sigh, "I guess so." She then smiled, "Well then have fun."  
Miroku motioned to go out of the door while smiling at her, "Will do."

"But," She quickly spoke up before eyeing him sternly, "make sure you don't get too drunk and if you do… stay at his place."

The student teacher gave her a reassuring smile; "Don't worry honey I'll be a good boy tonight."

Sango chuckled lightly, "You better be." She then waved her fist in a scolding manner, "Or else I'm going to have to slug ya."

Miroku chuckled weakly, "I'll remember that." He then walked out the door but told her, "See ya later tonight."

When the door shut Sango sighed roughly, "I just pray he doesn't do anything stupid."

She groaned suddenly feeling nauseous; she laid her hand on her stomach and gazed down at it. '_I'm wondering if I'm getting sick or something, I've been feeling like this for practically the whole day._'

Sango then shook her head and retreated back into the kitchen. "Ah don't worry about that right now, I have to catch up on my house cleaning."

* * *

Inuyasha was putting his groceries away, which was mainly ramen noodles, drinks, and his favorite snacks. '_Kagome seems a bit more cheery than usual; actually she's been cheery since I told her about Naraku. She's even seems more willing to talk to me and see me._' He through the grocery bag away, '_Which feels weird, I've never known a woman who was that happy to see me and talk to me._'

_**DING-DONG!**_

"Hm?" Inuyasha hummed as his ears twitched at the sound. He sniffed the air and recognized the scent, he sighed roughly, "Took him long enough."

He opened his front door to find Miroku standing on his doorstep with a bottle of sake. Miroku smiled as he lifted up the bottle, "Brought some extra sake just in case you didn't have any."

"Heh figured you would, which is why I didn't buy any." Inuyasha snorted out before walking into his living room allowing Miroku to enter his house.

Miroku shut the door behind him, "Do you even drink it?"

"Duh idiot what male wouldn't drink it?" The hanyou shot back roughly before adding gruffly, "Besides kids."

The student teacher nodded, "Alright true." He smiled while taking off his shoes, "So let's get started shall we?"

Inuyasha nodded while getting out some sake cups and placed them on his coffee table and sat down on the couch while Miroku took the recliner. The student teacher opened the bottle and poured them both some sake.

Miroku then sighed as he took his sake cup and leaned back in the recliner. "So," He caught the hanyou's attention as he questioned, "Is there a specific reason why you wanted us to meet at this time?"

"Keh!" Inuyasha snorted stubbornly, "Does there really need to be a reason for wanting to drink sake with an old friend?"

Miroku grunted roughly eyeing him knowingly, "Inuyasha, I know you better than that. You would never request this type of meeting at this time of the day unless there was a specific reason for it."

Inuyasha stared at his friend as Miroku went on, "So you might as well tell me the reason why _**you**_ invited me here at this time of the day. I was planning on staying at home today because Sango had been feeling queasy for most of the day. But when you requested my presences I figured to come see and find out what the deal was, though I wouldn't mind either way if it were to catch up or to talk about something that's been bothering you."

Inuyasha ignored his friend's last few sentences and arched a brow. "Sango was queasy? What is she sick or something?"

"I honestly have no clue, I told her to go see a doctor but she wants to wait three days just to make sure we aren't jumping to conclusions." The student teacher answered truthfully.

The dog hanyou sighed roughly, "Guess that's true. You don't want to look like a couple idiots worrying about something very miner."

Miroku grunted as his friend's response, '_should have known he would say something like that. I swear this guy's attitude hardly ever changes, though I must admit that's a good thing._' He exhaled roughly, "So back to the subject at hand…"

Inuyasha took a sip from his sake cup staring Miroku as he recited his question, "Why did you request my presences?"

The hanyou grunted eyeing his friend knowingly, "I had a feeling you wouldn't let that go."

"Duh, so there's no use trying to work your way around the matter at hand, since I'm always going to come back to it." The student teacher defended with pride. "So you might as well come out with it dog boy."  
A vein popped on Inuyasha's forehead and shook his fist angrily at Miroku, "Call me that again and I'll knock your teeth out."

The student teacher just rolled his eyes, '_Seems he's still a bit touchy on that. I guess only Kimiko will get away with something like that._' "Can you please stop jumping around on me and get to the main point of this get together?"  
Inuyasha exhaled softly while pouring himself another cup of sake. Subconsciously he began blushing, '_Damn, how can I bring this up without making myself look like a total idiot? Or without making myself look like a softy or something?_'

Miroku observed his friend arching a brow when he noticed the sudden red on the hanyou's cheeks. Something in his mind clicked and right when Inuyasha took a sip of his sake, "Does this by any chance have to do with Kagome Higurashi?"  
Inuyasha's eyes shot wide open and spat up the sake in his mouth and began coughing. While trying to contain his coughing he eyed his friend trying to look angry but ended up looking at him in shock and surprise. "Where the hell did you get an idea like that?" '_How the hell did he figure that out?_'

The student teacher eyed his friend gruffly taking notice of the surprised, shock expression. "Inuyasha, don't try and pull something like that over me. Everyone knows there's something going on between you two considering of how much time you've spent together these past two weeks."

"We've only spent the afternoons together!" Inuyasha defended loudly with his cheeks turning crimson. "And that's only on the weekdays for lunch and it's just a friendly get together! We hardly spend a lot of time together!"  
"Then what's with the blush Inuyasha?" Miroku quizzed roughly.

Inuyasha flinched and shot back hotly, "What blush! I'm not blushing!"  
"Yes you are." The student teacher replied bluntly.

The hanyou just jerked knowing the look his friend gave him. There was no use in hiding it, since even Inuyasha will admit he had been acting a bit unusual since he had that talk with Kagome. It was probably enough that someone like Miroku would notice that there's something going on.

Inuyasha finally exhaled roughly in defeat, '_This is what I called him here for._' "Miroku," He stared at his friend with sincerity, "you obviously know more about this whole love ordeal more than I do."

"Yeah, or I wouldn't be married if I didn't know anything about it." Miroku commented he then arched a brow. "But what does that have to do-"

"Is love supposed to feel weird?" Inuyasha quickly added before Miroku could finish his sentence.

Miroku watched Inuyasha as he lowered his gaze where his bangs were hiding his eyes. Inuyasha went on, "You're right I do have an interest in Kagome. An interest I never thought would come, but is having an interest in her like that suppose to feel weird?"  
Miroku blinked shocked with what he was hearing from his friend, '_Wow I've never thought I would hear Inuyasha say something like this in that manner._' He suddenly smiled, '_Well I guess even tough guys like him can become soft, especially when it comes to a special lady._' "Well love appears in the different ways. Not everyone experiences love the same way."

Inuyasha grumbled meeting his friend's gaze, "I realize that."

"So are you implying that you really are in love with Kagome?" Miroku quizzed pointing at him making sure he had his facts straight.

"Well I wouldn't call it _**love**_. Right now I would call it an interest, a major one." Inuyasha corrected as his cheeks became flushed. He then roughly ruffled his hair, "Argh even just admitting that feels weird." He sighed with slight frustration while scratching his head with irritation, "Is having an interest in someone suppose to make one feel idiotic like this?"

"Well I wouldn't call it idiotic… just confused." Miroku corrected and leaned on his palm. "And in some cases that's normal, people sometimes always get these confusing feelings when it comes to love or having an interest in anyone. Especially when ones not use to it or when it comes to having a bad record with girls like your Inuyasha."

The hanyou returned his attention to his friend as Miroku went on. "This whole situation with Kagome probably feels weird and confusing to you because you're not use to feeling like this. You're not using to even thinking that a woman, a beautiful, kind woman at that would have an interest in you. You're not used to having a woman treating you in such a kind, friendly manner besides the women in your family. So half of your mind is probably thinking 'wow this is actually happening this is really great!' while the other half of you is probably thinking 'no, this can't be real. There has to be some sort of catch, there's no way a woman like her would fall for me'. So just knowing that there's no doubt in my mind that you would find this situation weird and confusing."

Inuyasha blinked amazed that his friend was able to figure that out so quickly. He grumbled gruffly, "You really are just as sharp as ever."

Miroku chuckled amusingly, "Well it helps that I know how you tick or else I wouldn't have figured it out so quickly." He tilted his head, "But you realize not all women are like those girls we grew up with, Kagome is especially not like them."

"So I've heard." The hanyou remarked roughly leaning against the cushioned couch. "But is it bad to be cautious about these sort of things?"

"Well no, but do you honestly think Kagome is like them?"

Inuyasha flinched and slowly shied his gaze away, "No I don't."

"If you truly don't think she's going to hurt you like those high school girls then go after Kagome." Miroku encouraged lifting his now full sake cup in the air. He smirked, "Since even a hanyou like you can find love."

Inuyasha murmured roughly, "Sesshoumaru already told me that."

"Well if even Sesshoumaru thinks that then I'm obviously not wrong." He continued to smirk, "So give Kagome a shot and promise you, you won't be disappointed."  
The dog hanyou lowered his gaze and stared at the sake bottle.

"And if it helps," Miroku spoke up grasping the hanyou's attention, he took a sip of his sake as he pointed out, "Kimiko really likes you."

"So I've noticed." Inuyasha commented roughly with a blank stare. "But how does that honestly help me?"

"Well with most single mothers they usually don't date men whom their children do not approve of. Since in most cases children have a better sense of character than some adults do, and Kagome is a strong believer on that. So if Kimiko doesn't like the men that approach her, Kagome immediately rejects them without a second thought. But Kimiko likes you." Miroku watched his friend's eyes go wide slightly; the student teacher went on with a smirk. "So just knowing that you might have a better chance at Kagome than any other male in this town."

"H-How do you know that Kimiko likes me that much?" Inuyasha questioned with slight hesitation finding that information surprising yet comforting knowing he might truly have a chance.

"Because Kimiko never hides behind Kagome when you come around." Miroku simply answered.

"Huh?" The hanyou remarked with a questionable gaze.

Miroku sighed as he placed his sake cup on the coffee table, "In the past or even now when men approach Kagome Kimiko always hides behind her mother. Even when the men attempted to be nice to her she never appeared before them and just hid behind Kagome. Why that is we really don't know, but Kagome would never ever date a man whom her daughter fears." The student teacher tilted his head, "But when Kimiko first met you she never hid, instead she stood proudly in front of Kagome and greeted you with a warm, happy smile. She never did that before, so just knowing that Kimiko is obviously seeing something about you that's making her not afraid of you."

"You sure it wasn't because I helped her mother out?" Inuyasha quizzed the student teacher roughly.

Miroku shook his head, "Nope, because plenty of men helped Kagome with certain things in the past and Kimiko was never straight forward with them like she is with you."

Inuyasha grunted as he murmured, "It's probably because I'm a half demon, since it's obvious she's a half demon, well a third demon."

The student teacher rolled his eyes, "You being a half demon has nothing to do with it." He crossed his arms as he met his friend's eyes, "There have been hanyous that approached Kagome in the past and Kimiko even hid from them."

Inuyasha furrowed a brow, "Seriously?"

"Dead serious, believe me I've been there." Miroku reassured him truthfully.

Inuyasha caught the tone and knew his friend was indeed telling him the truth.

"Well I should be heading off before I get myself too drunk to get home." The student teacher admitted before standing up. "Since I want to get home to make sure Sango's alright."

The hanyou sighed softly, "I suppose I can understand that." He then glared at his friend, "It's not like I was hoping you would spend the night here or anything. I have work in the morning and I would rather not wake up to you still snoring on the couch."

"Hey I don't snore." Miroku defended hotly.

"Says you." Inuyasha snorted before pointing at his ears as they twitched, "But these ears never miss a sound."

The student teacher grumbled at that but sighed, "Alright then I'll get out of your ear range." He slipped on his shoes and opened the door but met Inuyasha's gaze. "But you shouldn't really let what happened in your past control your life forever. Don't be afraid to get yourself out there and make a risk, especially when it comes to finding a mate." He smiled, "So give Kagome a shot and if it works out you'll be so grateful and happy that it'll make all this worrying worthwhile."

Inuyasha watched his friend as Miroku gave him a small soldier solute before heading out the door and slamming the door behind him. Once he left the hanyou sighed loudly before gazing up at his ceiling, '_Yeah, __**if **__it works out. But I guess knowing the fact that my chances are higher because Kimiko likes me makes me feel a little good about this. But I know I'm going to have to take this slow, considering what Naraku put Kagome through and all._'

* * *

Miroku entered his house and took off his shoes. "I'm home Sango," He hollered out as he stepped into their living room. He scanned the house to find no sightings of her.

"Sango?" He called out again as he strolled into the kitchen to see if she left a note or something. But he found nothing; he raised a brow, "Hm?" He turned to go down the hall and towards their bedroom, "Something tells me she's back here."

The student teacher stepped into the bedroom only to smile warmly when he spotted Sango on the bed fast asleep. '_This is a sight I truly love seeing._'

He strolled up to their bed and sat on the edge and just gazed at her. He gently brushed a few strands of her hair away from her face and behind her ear. '_Who knew I would be married to the most beautiful woman in the world. I also never thought this would happen, so I really hope Inuyasha doesn't get too caught up in his past._' He continued to smile, '_Or else he'll miss out on this wonderful opportunity to be with someone special._'

Instinctively he gave her a peck on her forehead, but the action caused her to groan. "Sango?" Miroku said softly surprised that the kiss actually woke her up.

Her eyes fluttered open and they fell upon Miroku, she smiled, "Oh Miroku." She carefully sat up trying to ignore her queasy stomach. "I didn't hear you come in."  
"Heh, well with you fast asleep I'm sure nothing would have woken you up." Miroku commented he then felt her forehead. "So how have you been feeling?"  
"A little better," Sango answered appreciating the concern, "I feel a lot better than I did a while ago."

Miroku smiled thankfully, "That's really great, I really hate it when you are sick." He combed his fingers through her hair.

Sango smiled as her heart raced joyfully and held his hand. "I know, just like I hate it when you are sick."

The happy couple just smiled lovingly at one another before Miroku finally stood up. "So did you eat anything?"

His wife shook her head, "No, after I cleaned up the kitchen I came back here and took a nap."

"Well then," He strolled towards their bedroom door and smiled at her, "I'm going to cook you something."  
"Oh no Miroku," Sango quickly waved her hands in reassurance, "That's really not necessary."

"But I want to Sango," Miroku reassured her warmly, "so you just relax while I get you some food. Don't want to jinx your health."

Sango watched him leave the room and couldn't help but smile lovingly. '_Who knew I would be married to such a sweet man, and back when I met him I thought he was just a stupid pervert. But I was obviously wrong._' She suddenly groaned as her stomach began to act up, she rubbed her stomach. "Oh I just hope I can keep the food down."

* * *

It was the next morning and Kagome entered the bank sighing roughly. "Another day at this infuriating place." '_I just hope Koga's not here._' She resumed her normal spot after hanging up her jacket and placed her purse under her counter.

"Good morning Kagome."

"Hm?" Kagome responded only to groan when Koga strolled up to her. '_Ugh I knew that wish wouldn't come true._'

"You know," He began propping his elbow on her counter. He eyed her with suspicion; "You've been going out to lunch without Sango for the past two weeks now." He eyed her angrily, "Mind telling me what that's all about?"  
The miko returned the glare, "And what makes you think I'm going to tell you about _**my **_personal life? Not likely if you ask me."

He scowled knowing he wasn't going to get anything out of the stubborn miko. "Fine," He moved away from her counter, "have it your way." He glared at her sternly, "But I will find out."  
Kagome just glared at him as she watched him retreat to his office. '_Like I care if you figure out, it's not like I have anything to hide._' She began rummaging through her papers, '_so what if he finds out that I'm hanging out with Inuyasha. Maybe if he finds out he'll back off considering he'll finally realize I have no interest in a guy like him whatsoever._' She stopped suddenly and sighed, '_But I highly doubt even that would stop someone like Koga._'

A groan snapped her out of her thoughts, "Good morning Kagome."

"Hm?" She raised her gaze to spot Sango hanging up her jacket. "Oh good morning Sango."

When Sango put her purse under her counter Kagome then noticed she appeared to be in discomfort. "Sango?" She spoke up grasping her friend's attention. "Are you alright?" She gazed at her in concern, "You don't look so good."

"Oh don't worry," Sango assured waving her hand slightly with a light chuckle, "I'm fine really."

Kagome hummed eyeing her with uncertainty but went back to work. "If you say so." But the miko watched her friend carefully as Sango went to work as well. '_Something's wrong, I'm sure of it._'

* * *

The day went on and it was almost noon and the bank was again packed. The employees were really rushing around but Sango was having a hard time. The queasiness in her stomach had never subsided, instead it got worse, so she had a hard time concentrating on her work.

"Sango?" Kagome spoke up in concern grasping her friend's attention. The miko just finished dealing with a customer and wanted to check up on her friend. "Are you alright? You look like you could throw up at any moment."

"Kagome, how many times am I going to have to say it? I'm telling you I'm-" Sango suddenly gagged when her stomach stirred sickly.

"Sango?" The miko said in concern when she heard the gagging noise.

Sango didn't respond and quickly retreated towards the women's bathroom.

"Sango!" Kagome called out before racing after her. But she quickly looked at one of the other co-workers, "Handle the customers please!"  
The older woman nodded hastily before helping Kagome's customers.

"Sango!" The miko hollered as she made it to the one-person bathroom.

Sango's only response was throwing up.

Kagome grimaced at the sound, "Well that definitely doesn't sound good." She knocked on the door, "Sango, why did you come to work if you weren't feeling good?"  
Again she only heard Sango throwing up which caused her to sigh. '_I swear she is so stubborn, unless she wasn't aware of her health until today._'

"I thought… this wouldn't last this long." Sango groaned loud enough for the miko to hear her.

"Well obviously not." Kagome sighed softly.

"I figured that much!" Sango hollered out before throwing up again.

The miko just sighed, "Sango, how long have you been feeling awful like this?"

"Ugh… since yesterday."

"Yesterday?" Kagome repeated raising a brow. '_She was feeling like this yesterday and she still came to work?_'

"What is going on here?"

"Huh?" The young mother responded glancing over her shoulder as Koga appeared behind her. She gaped noticing the annoyed look on his face, "Mr. Wolf!"  
"I was busy doing some paper work and I heard a lot of uproar," He crinkled his face in disgust, "along with a nasty stench." He then questioned sternly, "And why are you out here when the place is this packed?"  
The miko glared at him, "Well excuse me for being concerned about a co-worker, who happens to be my best friend."

"Eh?" Koga replied arching a brow.

"For you information Mr. Wolf, Sango is not feeling so good right now." Kagome snorted hotly before hardening her gaze on him. "So again, excuse me for being concerned."

The wolf demon sighed roughly before turning towards the bathroom door. "Mrs. Hiroshima, if you really are under the weather I suggest you go home before you get everyone else sick, and don't worry I won't deduct this from you pay." He then walked away to his office, "Just make sure you come back when you're actually well."

Kagome grumbled, '_You know he could show a little more concern than that._' She sighed returning her gaze to the bathroom door, '_But at least he's giving her the rest of the day off, she might actually need it if she continues to throw up like this._'

Inuyasha walked through the doors only to groan at how packed it was. '_Damn, can't these people come to the bank at different times like earlier or later? It would save them a lot of time._' He scanned the lobby, '_But if it's this packed I don't think Kagome would be able to have lunch with me today._' A thought suddenly came to his mind, '_Though it still boggles my mind that a woman like Kagome would still even agree to come to lunch with me like it was regular thing._'

Then the chat he had with Miroku flashed back into his mind. He sighed while lowering his gaze, '_Though I guess I don't mind._'

He finally caught her scent and drifted his gaze to find her by the women's bathroom door. The hanyou arched a brow, "Now why the hell is she over there?"

Inuyasha immediately went over by her, "Hey Kagome?"

"Huh?" Kagome responded at she met his gaze only to gasp as her cheeks turned pink. "Inuyasha!"  
His nose cringed when a horrid scent reached his airwave. "Why are you by the bathrooms." Inuyasha then plugged his nose, "And what's with that god awful stench?" He looked at the bathroom door, "It almost smells like-"

"Barf?" Kagome finished assuming that he smelt it. '_Well if Koga smelled it then there's no doubt Inuyasha smelled it as well._'

Inuyasha met her gaze eyeing her strangely, "Yeah, how did you know?"  
The miko aimed her thumb at the bathroom door, "Sango has fallen ill."

"Oh." The hanyou replied before turning his gaze back towards the door, "That would explain things and why you are standing by the door."

Kagome nodded as she sighed softly, "Yeah." She looked back at the door; "Apparently she wasn't feeling so well yesterday either."  
"Yeah Miroku told me that when he came over." Inuyasha added.

"Hm? Miroku knew about it?"

Inuyasha nodded, "Yep or else I wouldn't be telling you that little detail."

The miko just sighed, "I guess that's true." She tilted her head, "But if Miroku knew why didn't he prevent her from going to work today, especially if she still wasn't feeling well?"  
Inuyasha shrugged, "What the heck makes you think I know? It's not like I call him on the phone and talk to him nonstop like a girl would do."

Kagome grumbled but murmured understanding his position, "No I would suppose not. Though if you did I would be very frightened."

"Heh so would I." Inuyasha commented.

The door suddenly creaked open grasping their attention as Sango stepped out. She appeared to be in more discomfort than before. "Miroku didn't know I was still feeling like this."

"So you lied to him?" Kagome assumed.

Sango nodded, "Yes, only because I didn't want him to worry."

Kagome exhaled softly, "Yes but you still shouldn't have come to work if you were still under the weather."

Sango groaned knowing that her friend was right.

Inuyasha suddenly flinched when another scent reached his nostrils, "Uh Sango?"

The girls met his gaze as he narrowed his gaze sternly, "I think now would be a good idea to go see a doctor."

"But it's only been two days." Sango pointed out to him gazing at him oddly. "I could have easily just eaten something that didn't agree with me."

"I highly doubt it," Inuyasha snorted gruffly and crossed his arms.

The women stared at him for a while before Kagome spoke up agreeing with the hanyou. "Yeah Sango I really think you should get checked." She turned to face her friend, "Might as well catch it before it could get any worse."

Sango groaned as her stomach began to stir again, "Ugh alright I'll go." She gave Kagome an apologetic smile, "Sorry to leave you here by yourself Kagome."

"What are you talking about? I'm coming with you." The miko replied sternly.

"What? No Kagome you don't have to-"

"Come on Sango, do you honestly think I'm going to let you drive in your condition? No way am I letting that happen." Kagome remarked firmly and pointed at her. "So I'm going with you." She then turned her gaze to Inuyasha and gave him an apologetic look. "I'm sorry Inuyasha but we can go out to lunch tomorrow?"

Inuyasha's heart strangely sunk at that but immediately shrugged it off. "Ah don't worry about it." He gazed at her blankly, "It's just lunch, besides," His attention shifted to Sango, "you have something else going on."

Kagome smiled and bowed in gratitude, "Thank you Inuyasha, for understanding."

The hanyou blushed at her action, "Uh… it-it was no big deal." He quickly snorted and looked away stubbornly, "And I would appreciate it if you didn't bow like that," He tossed her a glance, "considering it's not necessary."

The young mother just smiled.

"But Kagome," Sango intervened grasping her friend's attention.

"No Sango I'm going with you no buts about it." Kagome interrupted abruptly and smiled optimistically, "Besides I was giving the afternoon off anyway."

"Really?" Sango replied with slight shock.

Kagome nodded, "Yeah, Kimiko was getting off early at school and-" She gasped and immediately smacked her forehead gently. "Oh I almost forgot about Kimiko." '_How could I possibly forget about my own daughter?_'

"See Kagome?" Sango voiced in, "You have something more important that you need to take care of. Don't go worrying about me when you have a five year old to worry about."

"But still I can't let you go to the doctor by yourself when you're like this." The miko commented with her face stained with worry.

Inuyasha sighed roughly as he raised his hand slightly, "I'll take her."

"What?" Kagome and Sango chorused immediately snapping their attention at him.

"I'll take Sango to the doctor and you go take care of Kimiko." The hanyou rephrased and was a little annoyed that he had to repeat himself.

The women gasped at his suggestion, which made his ears twitch. He arched a brow, "What?"  
Kagome gazed at him with wide eyes before quickly shaking her head. "N-nothing, I'm merely just surprised that you would willingly volunteer to help us."  
His gaze narrowed slightly, "Hey, this isn't the first time I willingly helped you when you were in a tight bind."

The miko flinched at the reminder and lowered her gaze slightly, "That's true."

"Heh besides," Inuyasha snorted and crossed his arms, "I can be a little considerate if I wanna be, especially towards people who are hardly ever irritating."

"Besides," Inuyasha pointed his thumb at Sango; "Miroku would bite my head off if I allowed her to go to the doctor's with her being like this." His gaze narrowed slightly, "And I'd rather not have the student teacher on my ass."

Kagome and Sango smiled at him before looking at one another. "So you have no choice but to give in Sango." The miko commented before smirking in amusement, "Since there is no way you can wiggle your way out of this deal."

Sango chuckled lightly and finally gave in, "Oh alright, since I doubt you two will ever let this go."

"Nope," Kagome gave her a cocky grin, "that's what you get when you have two stubborn friends on your side."

Sango couldn't help but laugh while Inuyasha just snorted but subconsciously smirked. "So then," Kagome averted her gaze to Inuyasha, "I'll meet up with you two at the doctor's office."  
Sango and Inuyasha nodded and Sango quickly grabbed her jacket and purse and followed Inuyasha to his truck while Kagome went to her car. With that the three separated.

* * *

Kagome stood outside of her car waiting for Kimiko to come out. She tapped her foot impatiently, '_Come on bell ring! I really want to get to the doctor's to see if Sango is alright._'

_**BBRRINNNNGG!**_

The young mother immediately jerked her gaze up towards the school as students herbed out. She scanned over the group of students hoping to easily pick out her daughter from the crowd.

"Mama!" She heard Kimiko call out.

Kagome drifted her gaze towards the sound and smiled when she spotted her baby girl racing towards her while carrying her teddy bear, Misty.

"There you are," Kagome spoke up as the young girl stood in front of her. "So how was school?"  
Kimiko smiled with pride, "It was a lot of fun!"

The miko smiled happily, "That's absolutely wonderful baby." She then opened the backseat door, "You can tell all about it while we head towards the doctor's office."

The young girl flinched and gazed at her mother in concern, "The doctor? Why are we going there?"

Kagome smiled and shook her head, "Don't worry honey you don't have an appointment, if you did I would have told you last night."

Kimiko sighed in relief, "So then why are we going there?"  
"To see if Auntie Sango is alright."

Her daughter gasped and asked in slight fear, "What happened? Is she alright?"  
"I don't know Kimiko, but we'll know once we get there." Kagome smiled reassuringly, "But I'm sure it's nothing serious, if anything she probably has an upset stomach."

Kimiko stared at her mother really hoping that she was right.

"Now let's get you settled so we can get going." Kagome instructed her.

Her daughter nodded and followed her mother's instructions.

* * *

Inuyasha was in the waiting room bopping his knee up and down while tapping his fingers on his kneecap. He groaned impatiently, '_Come on, how long does it take for a person to pick up a kid and how long is it to go through one exam?_' He glanced around and noticed people staring at him, which made him feel uneasy. He scowled in annoyance, '_what the hell are they are all staring at? Is it really that odd that a hanyou is sitting here in the waiting room?_'

"Dog Man!" His ears immediately tweaked at the sudden happy call.

He looked to spot Kimiko racing towards him with Kagome walking behind her. The young girl happily embraced him, which startled him. "It's so good to see you Dog Man!"

Inuyasha chuckled weakly, "Really?"

Kimiko pulled back and smiled, "Yeah! Now we can play today!"

The hanyou sighed softly, "Well, we'll have to see." A small smile appeared on his face.

"Thank you Inuyasha." Kagome thanked grasping his attention as she stood behind her daughter. She smiled happily as she tilted her head, "For bringing Sango here."

Inuyasha instantly blushed and quickly looked away stubbornly, "Heh, it was no big deal, I'm on my break anyway."

"Really?" Kimiko spoke up getting his attention; she stared at him with disappointment. "So you won't be able to play yet?"

He sighed, "I'm afraid so kid."

The young girl groaned, "Aw man."

"Don't worry honey." Kagome voiced in reassuringly while placing her hand on her daughter's shoulder. The miko smiled, "Maybe later today you might be able to play with him."

"Really?" Kimiko replied changing her glance from her mother to the hanyou.

"Well, I'll have to see what my schedule is like, but I'll let you know if I'm free later." Inuyasha answered truthfully while subconsciously sneaking a glance at Kagome.

Kagome noticed and couldn't help but smile and nodded her head, "That would really be nice."

The hanyou's cheeks became a darker shade of red.

"So how's Sango doing?" Kagome brought up reminding him of the matter at hand.

"I don't know," He answered before looking down the hall, "they haven't come back yet."

"Hm?" Kagome picked up her daughter and sat down while placing Kimiko on her lap. "Well I hope it's nothing serious."

Inuyasha gulped feeling his insides warm up as she sat right next to him, so close to him. He took in a deep breath and tried calming his senses down, '_Stay cool._' He gazed down the hall, "Don't worry it's nothing serious."

"How would you know?" Kagome asked him with a raised brow.

He met her gaze, "Well I guess it could be serious, considering if they're ready for this."

"Ready?" The miko recited eyeing him oddly, "Ready for what?"

"Oh there you guys are."

"Hm?" The two hummed as they turned their attention towards Sango as she approached them with a bright smile.

"Sango!" Kagome immediately stood up with Kimiko in her arms. "What did the doctor say?"

"Yeah are you really, really sick?" Kimiko asked the other woman in concern.

Sango smiled warmly as she ruffled the young child's hair, "No I'm not that sick." She tilted her head as her happiness overwhelmed her, "It was just morning sickness."

"Morning sickness?" Kagome repeated before gasping when it suddenly hit her, "Wait! Are you saying-"

Sango's smile went wide as her excitement emerged and she announced proudly, "I'm having a baby!"  
The miko smiled with newfound joy and immediately embraced her friend, "Oh Sango! That's wonderful!  
Sango laughed happily as she returned the embrace.

Inuyasha stood up as he watched the two women hug one another. '_I knew it._'

The two girls pulled away but continued to smile. "So that would explain everything." Kagome replied but tilted her head happily, "So this sickness was bringing happiness."

Sango giggled, "Obviously."

"See?" Inuyasha finally spoke up grasping the women's attention. He crossed his arms as he gazed at Kagome, "I told you it was nothing serious."

The three girls blinked when his words sunk in. "Say?" Kagome voiced in as she turned to face him, "Did you know she was pregnant?"

Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah I knew."

"And you didn't tell us?" Sango gaped out loudly, "How the heck did you figure that out anyway?"  
The hanyou glanced at Sango, "I caught its scent, and it was a mixture of your scent along with Miroku's." He shrugged, "So I put you sudden throwing up scene and that together and I figured it out."

"And again, why didn't you tell us?" Kagome recited Sango's first question.

"Well I wasn't sure if you two would even believe me." He answered and shrugged again, "So I figured you'd probably want to hear it from an actual doctor."

"Well we would have taken it into consideration if you told us." Kagome assured him feeling bad at the thought that he didn't think that they would believe him.

Inuyasha snorted as he shrugged, "Ah why bother talking about it when it's already been done? You girls found out this wasn't serious and that should be enough shouldn't it?"

The two women sighed softly. "Yeah guess that's true." Sango commented.

"Baby?" Kimiko spoke up curiously as she tilted her head. Her voice grasped the adults' attention as she went on while pointing at Sango's stomach. "How is there a baby in her tummy?"

"Eh!?" The three adults gaped out as they flinched.

She then looked at her mother, "How did the baby get there mama?"

"Uh…." The three began as they sweat dropped not knowing of how to explain this.

"Uh um," Kagome spoke up as she smiled weakly, "that's something I'll tell you when you're older."

'_Way __**way **__older._' Inuyasha thought as he gazed at the young child strictly.

"Aw why?" Kimiko asked her mother in disappointment.

Kagome sweat dropped as she chuckled weakly, "Because now's not the right time." She cleared her throat and quickly turned her attention to Sango and changed the subject, "This is a happy occasion and we should celebrate."

Sango smiled and waved her hand slightly, "Oh I don't think that's necessary, but I am getting hungry."

"Alright then why don't we go get lunch?" Kagome suggested happily hoping to Kimiko off of the previous subject. "You know as a way to celebrate."

Her friend smiled and nodded brightly, "Yes I'll go for that."

The miko's gaze shifted to Inuyasha, "What about you Inuyasha?" His gaze met hers as she went on, "Do you wanna get some lunch with us?"

"Sure why not." The hanyou answered as he crossed his arms behind his head. "I'm really starving right now that I could eat a whole cow."

Kimiko giggled, "You can't eat a whole cow."

He smirked, "I sure can if I truly tried."

"Alright so it's decided," Kagome immediately voiced in grasping their attention. She continued to smirk, "Let's go before Inuyasha has to go back to work."

The other three smiled and nodded.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon and Miroku entered his home with a tired sigh. "Ugh I hate dealing with delinquents." He rubbed his forehead, '_I can't believe they had me in charge of the detention hall. I swear that was a complete nightmare, I was almost temped to use one of my sacred charms to keep them under control._'

"Sango I'm home!" Miroku called out knowing that she was home.

"Oh!" Sango gaped out as she immediately emerged from the kitchen. She smiled happily, "I am so glad you're home!"

"Same here," Miroku sighed out as he plopped on their couch. "I swear some youth in this town just don't learn."

"Had trouble with the teens today?" Sango questioned as she sat next to him.

The student teacher nodded, "Yes I did." He met his wife's gaze, "But who said teaching children was easy, especially to adolescences."

"No I would imagine not." Sango agreed, "I still remember how some of my classmates were like back when I was in high school."

"I know same here."

"Though I think your classmates were _**way**_ more brutal than mine." Sango reminded him softly.

Miroku exhaled softly, "Yeah that is true." He then smiled wanting to get off of that subject, "But let's get away from that subject. So how was your day?"

Sango smiled brightly as the day flashed back into her mind. "It was absolutely wonderful!"  
"Really?" Her husband replied sounding a bit surprised but smirked, "Well let's hear it."

"I figured out why I was feeling so sick yesterday and half of today."

"What? You were sick?" Miroku gaped out immediately concerned and turned completely to face her. "You were sick and you went to work? Sango, why didn't you just stay home if you weren't feeling well?"  
Sango quickly waved her hands in attempts to calm him down, "Calm down Miroku it's nothing serious."

"Not serious? How is being sick not a serious matter?" He questioned her eyeing her strangely in a scolding manner.

"Because," Sango began while grabbing his hand and placed it on her stomach, she smiled, "this sickness was signaling us that our lives are about to change."

Miroku gasped as it suddenly hit him and quickly grabbed her hand. "Sango, are you saying that you're-"

"Mm-hmm," Sango nodded and continued to smile with pride and happiness, "Yes Miroku, I'm pregnant, we're going to have a baby."

Miroku's eyes shot wide open at the announcement and he stared at her for a while as the information sunk it. Sango gazed at him nervously, waiting for him to answer.

Slowly, he smiled as newfound excitement and joy came over him. "Oh that information totally brought up my day to one-hundred percent!"

Sango smiled as her uneasiness immediately vanished, "Miroku."  
Miroku instantly embraced his wife and held her tight, "Sango I love you so much."

Happy tears fell from Sango's eyes as she returned the tight embrace, "I love you to, Miroku."

* * *

Kagome sighed as she plopped onto her bed after taking a bath. She gazed up at the ceiling happily, '_Looks like your dream of a family is finally coming true Sango. I'm really happy for you._'

She suddenly frowned, '_But I'm also very envious, that was something I wanted as well._' She gazed outside her bedroom window, '_You're so lucky Sango. I truly wish I had your luck._'

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER**

Phew- I finally got this chapter done. ^_^ So what did you guys think, though personally I wasn't thinking it would be 18pgs. But I must say I really impressed myself, so now we had a little Miroku and Sango love. YAY! Now as for the next chapter I'm developing a couple of ideas but I'm having a hard time figuring out if they should be in the next chapter or not. But I'm thinking next chapter will be another fun chapter; have any suggestions of what type of fun they should have?

Well hope to see you in the next chapter ^_^. Again sorry for the really late update ^_^;;; even though it's summer I'm finding myself being lazy than doing my work. But I promise I'll get back to my writing… hopefully, so I get easily distracted.

-something shiny flies by-

Me: Oooo shiny object! –follows object-

Inuyasha group: -_- -sighs-

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! SEE YA NEXT TIME! ^-^**


	9. HIATUS NOTICE!

**HIATUS NOTICE!!!**

Okay everyone from here on out all of my stories from fanfiction to fictionpress will be on hiatus until further notice. It's not because I have writer's block or anything, right now I'm working on my first novel called "_**Navigator**_" and lately that's been my main focus. I'm really close to getting it done, at least the story then once that's done I have some major editing to do for it. I really want to get this novel finally done so I can work on the next book for it. So again all the stories on fanfiction and fictionpress will be on pause until I finish the first novel. When my novel is done this notice will be deleted from the chapter name thing, then I'll try and update all the stories as much as I am able. I pray you all understand, I can only work on so many things at once, at least lately.

So again I pray you all understand my position and I hope to see you in the next chapters to come for the stories on fanfiction and fictionpress.


End file.
